


Cherry Blossom and the Strawberry Part 1: How Love Grows

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ichigo mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To earn his clan's redemption, Ichigo agrees to an arranged marriage. But he didn't imagine that marriage would be to Kuchiki Byakuya or that it would require him to bear the next heirs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Redemption

"Shiba Ichigo," the deep voice of the Grand Councilor of the Noble's General Council boomed, "Come forward."

Ichigo swallowed hard, at once thankful that the heavy bonds on his wrists were being removed, but his heart pounding at what was likely to happen next. Yet even though he was afraid, he stepped forward, holding his head high. Out of the corner of one golden brown eye, he saw a pale faced Rukia standing at the side of her elder brother and not daring to look directly at the Shinigami Substitute as he passed her. Byakuya's dark grey eyes observed him quietly and respectfully as he passed. He was careful not to look at the many others that were present. He knew very well how close the council had come to sentencing him to a lengthy stay in the Central 46 prison. He stopped as he reached the center of the chamber, and looked up silently at the Grand Councilor.

"Shiba Ichigo," the man went on sternly, "You have been summoned before this council to answer charges regarding your actions towards the late king of souls, Reiou. All of us here are aware that you are responsible for ending the threat of Juha Bach. But we have also been made aware of the following facts. First, this council has learned that you were born out of the quincy, Kurosaki Masaki by the shinigami, Shiba Isshin, former taichou of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. This makes you half-quincy, and a subject of Juha Bach, yourself. While the council has ruled that simply being a quincy or having quincy blood does not make you an enemy of Soul Society, we must consider the whole of your actions in judging you. This is a difficult task, as you did defeat our enemy, paving the way for the crowning of the new incarnation of the soul king, yet at the same time, it was your own hand that ended the life and reign of Reiou. You are now given leave to offer your personal testimony about these events. What do you have to say to this council?"

Ichigo's mind went back to the day before, when Byakuya had come to see him, where he had been confined in a council holding cell.

"You will be given a chance to tell your side of the story, and I suggest that you remember to be completely respectful and to keep your composure as you address them, Ichigo. The councilors are all members of highest status from the clans and they will be passing sentence upon you. Answer their questions honestly and endeavor to focus their attention on your commitment to protect and defend Soul Society. Your actions thus far show that you are an ally. You were used by Bach against the king, but it was not a willing choice for you to end Reiou's life."

Ichigo took a slow breath to steady himself, then, continuing to keep Byakuya in his field of vision out of the corner of one eye, he began his statement.

"About the finding that I am the son of Kurosaki Masaki and Shiba Isshin, that is completely true," Ichigo admitted, "I learned of this after the first quincy attack, while I was receiving assistance form squad zero, specifically Oetsu. He said that to remake my zanpakutou and to become a full shinigami, I must know about my own past. He confirmed what Juha Bach had hinted at when I confronted him after the opening battle...that my mother was a quincy."

"And you had no prior knowledge or suggestion that this connection between the quincy king and you existed."

"No, none."

"Very well. Go on," the Grand Councilor invited him.

"When I confronted Juha Bach in the royal palace, he told me that my quincy blood could not stand for a lie such as the soul king to exist. I didn't know what he meant when he said that, and I know I had no feelings against the king. Bach had already stabbed his sword through the king, when I tried to pull it out, and instead, my hand moved and slashed the king in half."

"But you say that you felt no animosity towards the king?"

"None."

"You did not feel anger or a desire to hurt or kill him."

"No."

"And to clarify, you were touching the enemy's weapon during the exchange?"

"Yes, I was pulling it our of the king's body."

"Will you tell us, in the final battle, what enabled you to defeat the quincy king?" the Grand councilor asked.

"Bach had absorbed the soul king and Mimihagi, who had possessed Ukitake taichou. He also tried to possess and absorb my friend, Uryu, whom he had named his successor. But he never meant that Uryu, himself, would rule. He always intended to devour Uryu's soul and steal his younger body. My rescue group and I were able to protect Uryu, so that Bach couldn't enter his body. I struck him with a release from my reforged Zangetsu, and it forced Bach to accept fully the terms related to him absorbing the king and the king's right arm. Mimihagi claimed the right to everything but his transcendent vision. And what Bach saw, at that point, was that he would die at my hands. I struck the final blow and ended his life."

"And what would you say is the reason that you did all you did? What made you seek out Juha Bach and, in the end, kill him?"

Ichigo paled at the question, his mind going back to his arrival in Soul Society after the opening battle. He couldn't help but notice suddenly that Byakuya's eyes had nearly closed and he looked paler as well.

_Don't worry, Byakuya. I would never reveal something so personal as what passed between us that day. That's between you and me._

"I wanted to protect my friends and family," Ichigo said solemnly.

"Your friends and family?" the Grand Councilor repeated, "And who are they?"

"I wanted to protect my father and sisters, of course. And I did care about what happened to Chad, Orihime, Uryu and my other living world friends."

"You are aware that they were not in danger, except as they involved themselves in the war?"

"They wanted to protect our friends in Soul Society, just like I did," Ichigo explained, "All of us out there fighting...me, the hollows Grimmjow and Nel, the fullbringers, Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san, even some of Juha Bach's own abandoned officers, in the ean...we all knew that we couldn't let him destroy everything. We had to do all we could to stop him, for the sake of all our worlds. For all the people I care about, I had to do this. For all the people I mentioned already, and for my shinigami friends, most especially, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya, whom I've gotten close to."

The Grand Councilor paused and examined the notes in front of him.

"Shiba Ichigo, in full knowledge of who you are and knowing the history of your mother's family and your father's fallen clan, what is it that you want from this council?"

Ichigo hesitated, allowing the question to radiate in his mind before he answered.

"I want you to know that I am completely committed to the protection of Soul Society," Ichigo insisted, "I care about the balance between the worlds and the souls that live in them. If anything threatens them, I want to stop it, whatever or whoever it is. I was granted great powers and I want to use them to protect the people I care about."

"And will you submit to the will of this council in deciding your fate?" the Grand Councilor asked.

Ichigo held his breath for a moment, a small shiver going through him.

"I will."

"Very well. Thank you for your testimony. You may be seated and the council will adjourn to our private chamber to consider your testimony.

Ichigo carefully showed no reaction, but sat down quietly and waited as the councilors exited the room. Soft voices rose up around him, but all within the room remained in their seats and Ichigo carefully avoided looking at his three closest shinigami friends. He sighed as he mulled over the last several days he had spent locked up in the Central 46 holding facility.

_I wasn't mistreated, but it was scary, sitting there and wondering if they would ever let me go. I'm still scared, but..._

He picked up a view of Byakuya from his peripheral vision. The clan leader continued to glance at him occasionally with a calm, veiled expression.

_Then, Byakuya showed up to talk to me._

He replayed their conversation in his mind.

_"What do you think they'll do to me?" he asked worriedly._

_"They will ask you to testify and you should answer them in full honesty, Ichigo. Your fate rests in their hands and you want to convey that you are as committed to protecting Soul Society as any of them are. You have proven to us that you are, but the council was not there through your struggles. They don't know how committed you are. Through your testimony and your behavior during your trial, you must convince them."_

Ichigo sighed and rested his face in his hands, taking respite in the darkness and trying to shut out the soft rush of whispered voices.

_It'd be easy to go kinda crazy like this, he mused inwardly, Those guys are all nobles, rich and powerful. They're not my friends and they have no reason to just decide in my favor. And that I saved Soul Society may or may not be enough to make them put aside what Bach used me to do. We'll have to see. I don't have control over this. It's in other hands._

_But I'm not alone._

_Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Dad, Kisuke, Yoruichi...my living world friends, they're all here to be with me. That means everything to me. I may or may not win today. I may or may not be released, but it really means something to have them all here. I'm grateful for that._

He focused for a moment on the seats that the council had vacated.

_Whatever happens, they'll be there for me._

A faint smile touched his lips for a moment as he remembered a warm moment between Byakuya and himself, just after their victory.

_"Ichigo," Byakuya said softly, keeping a hand pressed to the bleeding would on his side, "I am grateful to you. My faith in you was well placed when I asked you to protect Soul Society."_

_Ichigo blushed._

_"Hey, I care about what happens to my shinigami friends...to all of my friends...to you, Byakuya."_

_A flutter went through his insides at the look of genuine approval and gratitude Byakuya gave him._

_"Again, I thank you for doing what none of us could," the clan leader continued, "You are always welcome in my home."_

He chuckled to himself, remembering all of the times the stoic noble had hosted him at Kuchiki Manor after his battles, then admonished him to go back to the living world as soon as he was on his feet again.

_He didn't do that this time._

He stole another glance at Byakuya and felt a guilty twinge at seeing that he had an arm around Rukia's shoulders and that his sister was crying silently.

_It's good to see the way he takes care of her now. Byakuya's a good brother to her...just what she needs to help her through if I'm..._

He stopped the thought forcibly and refocused on the empty seats in front of them. He kept his thoughts carefully directed away from worrying about what would happen. But his internal resolve was nearly shattered as the council doors opened and the councilors filed back in and took their seats. The Grand Councilor motioned for him to stand.

"Shiba Ichigo, the Noble's General Council has considered the testimony you have given us, and we have made the following decisions. First, we have agreed the you are committed, as you said, to Soul Society's protection. We remain concerned that with your powers, you could be used against us again, but having overcome Bach's manipulations, you have convinced us that it is not necessary to keep you confined away from our society. However, we have considered your connection to the fallen Shiba clan as well. We agree that the Shiba family acted in good faith to protect all of us as well. In so doing, they have earned the chance to once again take their place among us."

"Y-you mean, you're going to reinstate my clan?" Ichigo asked, blinking.

"Yes," the Grand Councilor answered, "we have decided that, with a prescribed act of submission and commitment, you can convince this council to rescind the Shiba clan's banishment and to allow them to reclaim their place as a fifth great clan."

"That's great!" Ichigo said in a pleased tone, "But, uh...what do I have to do?"

"It is a tradition within the clans to show one's commitment and submission to our ways, by accepting council arrangement of a marriage," the Grand Councilor stated.

Ichigo did an immediate doubletake.

"What?" he gasped, "I have to...?"

"You must allow us to choose a spouse for you."

Ichigo's face paled and he looked at his father, who returned his gaze guardedly, indicating that he was expected to accept.

"You can't be serious..."

"The council is aware that you were raised in the living world and that this isn't your way, but we believe that, if you are committed to seeing your family rise out of disgrace, you will agree to the marriage and do your best to make it a successful one."

"Successful how? In making babies?" Ichigo asked, barely keeping his anger in check, "Do you guy's know I'm..."

"You are of legal marrying age here in Soul Society and in the living world," the Grand Councilor asserted, "and you say that you want to make things right. Juha Bach was a relative of yours."

"Sort of," Ichigo said hesitantly.

"And because of him, we lost our king and thousands of shinigami soldiers. Your own hand has slain the king. We could incarcerate you for that, or even execute you. We have no obligation to give your clan another chance. We are only doing this because you have committed yourself to protecting us. And part of that is ensuring that your powers are carried on in our noble houses so that you can continue to protect Soul Society for your lifetime and beyond."

Ichigo went silent, staring fixedly down at his hands and shaking very softly.

"It may interest you to know and perhaps it will help your decision to hear that only one clan has offered a spouse for you."

"Which clan?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"The Kuchiki clan has offered to provide your spouse."

Ichigo caught his breath softly.

"You are lucky to have this chance at full redemption," the Grand Councilor said sternly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a measure of increased confidence, "I know that, and I am grateful, as is my family."

_Thanks Byakuya. I should have known that even if the others were against me, you would take my side. We may have been enemies once, but you are a good, loyal friend. And now, you're offering me your own sister to give me and my clan this chance, aren't you?_

"Shiba Ichigo, will you accept the Kuchiki clan's offer of an arranged marriage?"

Ichigo took several slow breaths.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, okay, if it will help my family...and if it will convince you all once and for all that I have only good intentions towards Soul Society."

"Very well, then pending your marriage to the Kuchiki clan's offered spouse and the birth of your first child, all charged will be considered dropped and you will be free."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, breathing a relieved sigh, "Thanks a lot."

"You should express your gratitude to Kuchiki Byakuya," the Grand Councilor said firmly, "After all, if he had not offered to take your hand, himself, your clan would have been disgraced for all eternity."

"Well, that's just the way he..."

Ichigo froze, mid-sentence.

"Wh-what? What was that you said?" he asked numbly.

"I said that you should be grateful to Kuchiki Byakuya for marrying you and giving your clan back their honor."

"I have to marry Byakuya?" Ichigo repeated, "But, wait a minute, how is that gonna work? I thought you guys said that I had to make a baby! We're two guys!"

The Grand Councilor gazed down at him through calm, serious eyes.

"Did you not know?" he asked, "Noble males have the ability to bear young. You are a noble male, as is Kuchiki Byakuya. You can have children together. He will explain the particulars later."

"The particulars!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Those are some pretty damned big particulars! I can't marry a guy! And...and who is going to have the baby, anyway?"

The Grand Councilor gave him a soft look of reproach.

"It is your family that is charged with proving their commitment to recovering their name and honor, therefore, Shiba Ichigo, you will be carrying the Kuchiki and Shiba heirs!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is married to Byakuya and the two return to Kuchiki Manor for the consummation.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, will you please come forward and claim your bride?" the Grand Councilor requested solemnly.

Ichigo stood on unsteady legs as the Kuchiki leader moved forward to stand beside him. His heart raced too fast and his head ached fiercely as he tried to cope with what was happening. Byakuya stood quietly at his side, observing Ichigo out of the corner of a grey eye.

"You look pale," he said sympathetically, "Would you like a moment, Ichigo?"

"M-more like a lifetime," Ichigo answered breathlessly, "B-byakuya, I don't know if I can do this!"

"Of course you can," Byakuya said in a voice that was somehow both soothing and stern, "This is to clear your name and to restore your clan to it's rightful place. Sometimes, the things we must do out of a sense of duty are painful and frightening, but...you are not alone in what you are doing."

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded, flinching slightly as Byakuya's hand slipped into his.

"I claim Shiba Ichigo as a bride of the Kuchiki clan," he announced.

"And do you accept the Kuchiki clan leader's suit?" the Grand Councilor asked Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitated, his heart pounding and his head spinning as he forced the words out.

"Y-yeah, okay. I accept."

"Very well," the Grand Councilor said, raising his chin and addressing the crowd, "And who witnesses the claiming of this bride?"

"We do," said the gathered crowd.

"So then, we have gathered to join Kuchiki Byakuya and Shiba Ichigo in the bonds of holy matrimony. A marriage is a lifelong commitment, commanding the souls who enter it to do so with faithful intent to honor and protect it. Do the two of you hereby testify and confirm that you enter this union of your own free will and without coercion?"

"Is he really asking us that?" Ichigo whispered, making Byakuya's breath catch softly and the noble glance at him warningly.

"Do not disrespect these people," Byakuya breathed, "They hold your life in their hands."

"S-sorry," Ichigo whispered back, lowering his head, "I just can't believe they would ask us that."

"We do," Byakuya answered, giving his intended a soft glare.

"Uh, right, we do," Ichigo said belatedly.

"Please face each other and join hands," the Grand Councilor directed them, watching as they complied before continuing, "Do you, Shiba Ichigo, take Kuchiki Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and obey him in all things and in all ways, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your lives?"

_Did that guy really say I have to obey Byakuya? REALLY?_

"Y-yeah, I will."

"And do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Shiba Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day foward? Do you promise to love, honor and protect him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your lives?"

Ichigo made a small sound of surprise as he realized Byakuya hadn't answered right away, but that his eyes had almost closed and his face looked very pale.

"I will," he answered finally.

"Do you have additional promises you wish to make to each other?" the Grand Councilor asked.

"Eh, no," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

_What would I say? It's not like I want this. And Byakuya looks kinda freaked out too._

Byakuya shook his head briefly, but said nothing.

"Byakuya, Ichigo, having made your vows and promises to each other, by the power vested in me, I declare you partners in life, bonded in love and blessed by the contingent of the Noble's General and Central 46 councils. You will please exchange a kiss as the first gift of your new marriage."

Ichigo froze and closed his eyes, barely breathing as Byakuya's arm curled around him and the Kuchiki leader's soft, warm and surprisingly sweet lips brushed chastely against his.

_He's the first person to ever kiss me in that way._

He felt himself being turned to face the gallery, but barely registered what came next.

"I present to you Kuchiki-Shibas Byakuya and Ichigo."

_I only just took the Shiba name and now...this..._

He remained in a daze as they turned back to face the council.

"Kuchiki-Shiba Ichigo," the Grand Councilor said sternly, "You are hereby given into the custody of the Kuchiki clan, and you will be placed under house arrest until the first of your heirs is born and your commitment fulfilled. At that time, and not until, all charges against you will be dismissed. This meeting is adjourned!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo walked like a silent shadow at Byakuya's side as the two exited the Central 46 chamber and found Tetsuya waiting for them outside, standing solemnly beside his tall, black Arabian stallion.

"Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-sama," he greeted them, bowing, then offering a hand to help them mount the paint stallion to his stallion's right.

"This is my spirit steed, Ikazuchi," Byakuya said, sliding his arm around Ichigo's waist and tightening his legs around the paint horse.

Ichigo said nothing and looked dazedly ahead of them as Tetsuya mounted the Arabian and fell in with the other horse.

"I have messaged the staff to prepare the rooms as you requested, Byakuya-sama."

Ichigo blinked.

"Rooms?" he repeated questioningly, "Don't I have to...?"

"We are required to consummate our marriage," Byakuya explained quietly, "but when that is done, you will have your own room. I will not force you to sleep next to me if that is not your wish. Only the consummation and making of heirs is required, not cohabitation."

"Oh," Ichigo said absently, "I wasn't so worried about sharing a room...a bed. It's the rest of it that has me freaked out."

"Hmmm," Byakuya sighed, lowering his eyes, "Well, I thought it might feel awkward for you. As my wife, you are welcome to stay with me. I just had the room prepared so that you had an alternative if that was not acceptable to you."

"What's not acceptable is what you're going to do to me when we get to your place," Ichigo said unhappily, "I did agree to it, so I'll do it. But...I feel kinda sick about it. Kinda dizzy."

"I understand," Byakuya said, lacing his fingers together with Ichigo's and nuzzling his cheek gently, "I was very much in love with Hisana when we married, and even so much after she died, I still mourn her passing. But...I couldn't bear to see you locked away, not after all you did for me. I would rather do this and have you hate me than to fail to acknowledge my debt to you. You protected what I could not, so I am protecting you from being put in that dark, horrible prison."

"I am grateful," Ichigo assured him, "and Byakuya, I don't hate you. I can't say I love you, but...you're my friend. And I'm grateful to you for getting me out of there. I was...really scared I was going to be locked up for good."

Byakuya gave him a bracing smile.

"I was not going to let that happen."

"Thanks," Ichigo whispered, tightening the fingers that were entangled in Byakuya's and resting the back of his head wearily on the Kuchiki heir's warm shoulder.

He watched through hazy, tired eyes as the two stallions continued along the busy street, where word had gone out about the sudden wedding and shinigamis lined the sides of the road, cheering the newlywed couple.

_It's strange, seeing all of them gathered like that to look at us, and to hear them celebrating, when celebrating is the farthest thing from our minds. Byakuya's still mourning his late wife and I'm not nearly ready to fall in love with anyone yet. Still, we're married and we have to accept it...both of us._

_I wonder what it will be like...having him inside me. I feel sick thinking about it, but it's going to happen. I shouldn't say anything. It's not Byakuya's fault that we have to do this. It was this or being tied up in a dark cell for the rest of my life. I can make myself do this._

But his resolve left him and his stomach turned as the horses came around a long curve, then straightened and turned into the entrance to Kuchiki Manor.

"Welcome to Kuchiki Manor," Byakuya whispered into his ear, "I hope you come to feel at home here."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Ichigo said in a half-hearted tone, "You usually just tell me to go back to the living world."

"Your home is here now," Byakuya said stoically, sliding down off of Ikazuchi's back and offering a hand to his new wife, "You will always be welcome here, Ichigo."

Ichigo managed a small smile and accepted the Kuchiki heir's hand. He slid off the horse's back and fell in beside Byakuya, who led him to where two lines of gather staff members waited for them.

"Good afternoon, Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-sama!" the first two greeted them, bowing.

"Thanks Matsuko," Ichigo said to the housekeeper, earning her warm smile, "Thanks Makoto...Torio, Koji, Akio..."

He paused as a familiar face stunned him out of his reverie.

"Toshi?" he said, smiling at his own attendant, "What are you doing here?"

"You think I would abandon you, just because you married and left home?"

"I was barely there before getting hauled off to Central 46," Ichigo chuckled, "But...thanks. I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" the young attendant asked, smiling.

Ichigo breathed in a little more deeply and actually relaxed a measure as he was led into the gardens, where a large meal had been prepared for them. Tetsuya, Rukia and Renji joined them at the table, and Ichigo relaxed some more as they ate and talked together. Even so, as the celebration meal ended, he found his uncertainty, and that feeling of dread returning. He watched as Torio led Byakuya to the master suite to bathe and prepare for the consummation, while Ichigo was led by Toshi to another room, where he undressed and slowly showered.

_It's going to be strange, letting Byakuya touch me all over...having him kiss me on the mouth like he did at our wedding. He'll probably kiss harder when he's aroused, and he won't be as gentle and careful as he was earlier. I'm basically that guy's property now. He can do what he wants with me._

_It's a good thing I trust him._

_This would be unbearable if we didn't have that._

His hands moved over his nether region and he tried to imagine Byakuya's more soft and slender hands exploring that place. He let out his breath and closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with the fact of what was going to happen.

_I don't want to make him feel bad. None of this is his fault. I'll just...focus on the fact that I owe him something. I owe him a lot. This doesn't have to be all bad._

But it was hard to hold onto his resolve to be accepting as the water cooled and he turned the shower off and stepped out to let Toshi dry him off and dress him in a stunning brown silk yukata with an enchanting, complex golden pattern.

"This is beautiful," he commented.

"It is a gift from your husband," Toshi explained.

"That's one thing I can say about Byakuya," Ichigo said, choking slightly on his words as his fingers played with the edge of the fine material, "He has really good taste."

"I think you'll be happy with him," Toshi offered hopefully.

"Eh, you do know we're not doing this for love, right?" Ichigo inquired softly.

"Many noble marriages start out this way," Toshi assured him, "Just enter it with your mind and your heart open. It will be all right, Ichigo-sama."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed as they exited the room and headed for Byakuya's suite, "Thanks."

Neither spoke again as they walked along the wooden walkway and paused at the opened doors to Byakuya's room. Toshi smiled and bowed, laying Ichigo's hand in Byakuya's.

"Thank you, Toshi. you are excused for the night."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

Ichigo quivered as their hands touched.

"You look beautiful," the Kuchiki heir complimented, "I was right that the gold would catch your eyes."

"Thanks, I like it too."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, making Ichigo smile shyly.

"You're freaked out about this too, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm terrified," the Kuchiki heir admitted, "I defied the elders of my family to marry Hisana and to avoid an arranged marriage. I have never been with someone who I wasn't in love with, and who wasn't in love with me. I have never had sex with another male. But it will be all right. I've been instructed in how not to hurt you and we will only have to be together tonight, as long as we conceive our children tonight."

Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"You think we'll have more than one at a time?" he asked nervously.

"Your sisters are twins, ne?"

"Yeah."

"I was a twin," Byakuya informed him.

"What?" Ichigo mused, frowning, "Really?"

"Yes, but my mother and my twin died during the birth. In any case, we could have twins, and then we would have fulfilled our obligation and you will be free to leave me if you wish."

"They'd let us separate?" Ichigo asked, looking confused, "They didn't say that before."

"They are very focused on the preservation of power in our families. That is why they required this of you. Yes, if you wish it, you can leave me once the children are born. I won't contest the divorce. You shouldn't have to stay with me if that is not what makes you happy."

"Huh, thanks Byakuya."

A shiver went through him as the Kuchiki heir led him to the bridal bed and turned him so that they faced each other.

"With your permission, Ichigo," Byakuya said, looking into his eyes and waiting until the flashes of fear abated and the younger man nodded.

"Why are you wanting my permission?" Ichigo asked, "I promised to obey you, remember?"

"Since when have you ever obeyed anyone when it wasn't also your will?" Byakuya asked, giving him the ghost of a smile.

"I'm doing this and I don't want to, any more than you do."

"But...we have both accepted the necessity, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have," Ichigo agreed, tilting his head slightly to meet Byakuya for their greeting kiss.

He marveled again at how soft and sweet Byakuya's lips were, then felt his legs go weak as the Kuchiki heir's tongue teased his lips, wanting entrance into his mouth. His eyes closed and he parted his lips, then lost his breath as his husband's soft, insistent tongue began to plunder that yielded entrance. He was so distracted by the warmth and slow friction of their kissing that he barely felt when Byakuya loosed the ties on their yukatas and began to touch him more intimately.

Slender, pale hands followed the curves of Ichigo's bare hips and outer thighs, then Byakuya's tongue forced itself deeper into the younger man's mouth and one hand caressed his bottom, while the other worked its way gradually to Ichigo's awakening nether region. But even though he meant to let things happen, Ichigo flinched sharply and broke away at the first, hesitant touch.

Byakuya froze, watching him closely as Ichigo blushed brightly and his legs shook under him.

"Are you all right?" his husband asked calmly.

"Hell no, I'm not all right," Ichigo panted, closing his eyes tightly for a moment as he regained some control.

"I am sorry," Byakuya apologized, "We could...put this off for a day, a few days, whatever time you need."

Ichigo caught his breath slowly, mulling over the words in his fevered mind.

"What good would that do?" he asked unhappily, "It's just delaying the inevitable. Let's just get it over with. Go on. Go ahead."

Byakuya studied him through shaded eyes for several long moments, then shook his head and kissed Ichigo lightly on the cheek.

"I cannot do that," he whispered, turning back and laying down on the bed on his stomach, "Good night, Ichigo."

Ichigo stood, unable to make himself leave or move closer. He gazed down at Byakuya's silk covered back, admiring the lovely royal blue material and pink cherry blossom pattern across the back.

_He's put himself in a submissive position so I won't feel so stressed. He really is doing everything he can to make this more comfortable for the two of us. I'm not going to be the reason this doesn't work out._

He made his feet move, approaching the bed and sitting down next to the quietly resting Kuchiki heir. Byakuya remained perfectly still, except for his slow breaths, watching out of the corner of one eye as Ichigo's hand extended and ran lightly down the long strands of his unbound hair.

"Sorry," he apologized, "You weren't making me do anything I didn't agree to. And you don't have to stop. It's okay. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked softly.

Ichigo's hand slid down his back and curled around his soft bottom, earning a pleased sigh of contentment.

"I'm sure," Ichigo assured him, coaxing the Kuchiki heir up onto his knees.

He slid onto Byakuya's lap, holding himself carefully back from reacting as he felt the elder man's hardness through the thin silk of their clothes. Byakuya's arms wrapped around him, and they brought their mouths together. Ichigo moved his hips and gasped at the swell of arousal that the gentle friction caused in his loins. He kissed Byakuya harder and continued to move his hips rhythmically, rubbing their hardened members together.

The Kuchiki heir sank firmly into a more heated kiss and reached a hand over to the nightstand, where a small tube of lubricant waited. Ichigo caught his hand just short, stopping him.

"Wait. I think I want to try something."

He felt a heady twinge in his loins at the instant flush his words brought to Byakuya's lovely face and throat.

"You don't have to...!"

Ichigo's fingers touched his lips, stopping him.

"I saw a girl doing this to a guy at my school," he explained, "I don't know why, but I really feel like trying it."

Byakuya looked back at him wordlessly and watched raptly as the younger man lowered himself and placed his hands on the Kuchiki heir's soft, partially spread thighs. Byakuya's breath caught and he quivered as Ichigo paused for a moment, his warm breath teasing the clan leader's flushed arousal. Then he bowed his head and brushed his lips gently against Byakuya's leaking cock, before tasting the pale fluid at the tip and sinking down on it, sucking firmly as he slid his mouth up and down its length.

"For kami's sake, Ichigo! S-stop!" Byakuya hissed, his mouth going dry and his loins throbbing hungrily, "Y-you are..you'll make me...!"

He stared down at the back of Ichigo's head as it rose and fell and he jarringly beautiful contact continued. He panted harshly, struggling for control over his trembling body until he felt climax approaching.

"Ichigo!" he gasped, pulling away and dragging the young man back up onto his lap, crashing their lips together and reeling at the taste of himself on Ichigo's biting lips. He started to reach for the lubricant, but lost his breath all over again as Ichigo shifted on his lap, bringing them into position for joining.

"I think I made it wet enough, right?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Move slowly..."

Byakuya began a slow entry, pausing when he felt Ichigo flinch and moving in short, careful thrusts until they were fully joined and both brightly flushed.

"Are you still all right?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed, holding on tightly and yielding a soft, moaning sigh as Byakuya's hips began a slow undulation and one slender hand curled around Ichigo's inflamed erection, stroking up and down as they made love.

Ichigo buried his face in Byakuya's soft, sakura scented hair, breathing deeply and moaning more heatedly as their rhythmic movements continued.

But as pleasant as that was, nothing could have prepared him for when he opened his eyes again and was met with the increasingly feral shine growing in Byakuya's dark grey orbs, and the more aggressive feel of his thrusts. His mouth sucked hungrily at Ichigo's and his fingers laced together with the younger man's, leaving Ichigo trapped beneath the unleashed Kuchiki heir's writhing body, feeling the strength of his powerfully insistent hips and the impact of his thrusting member, deep inside that made Ichigo gasp in shock and loose a howl of mingled surprise and intense pleasure.

Byakuya's body stiffened and shuddered harshly against his and he made a gasping sound of surrender that mingled with the throbs of intense heat inside Ichigo to send the Shiba heir's body tumbling into release.

Dizzying waves of pleasure flooded Ichigo from end to end, leaving him lying helpless and spent beneath Byakuya's likewise depleted form. The Kuchiki heir remained sprawled on top of him, their bodies still joined as he nuzzled Ichigo's cheek sleepily and nibbled absently at his earlobe. Ichigo watched silently as Byakuya drifted off, then when he was sure the Kuchiki leader slept soundly, he worked his way free and slipped out of the bed.

He shivered a little and the sick feeling from earlier returned as he felt the lingering dampness and a dribble of fluid leaked onto his inner thigh. He froze for a moment, his heart flickering almost painfully in his chest as he remembered the wild, feral look Byakuya's eyes had taken on and how he had seemed to lose a bit of control upon approaching orgasm. It was beautiful and frightening both, much the way Byakuya always seemed to him.

_Nothing he did hurt me really. I just had the feeling he could have easily hurt me if he wanted to. And having sex with him felt mostly very good. I didn't know what sex with a man was going to feel like. Since it couldn't be for love, I'm glad it was him who did it with me. Byakuya's a good person. He can be an arrogant ass sometimes, but he knows how to be a good friend. He knew I was in trouble and he did all of this to get me out of it. He didn't want this marriage either, but he took it on to give me back my freedom, to help me restore my clan's name. All in all, I guess this is okay._

_It was just scary letting anyone do that to me._

_But he said we don't have to do it again. Not that it hurt or that it was bad, I just don't know how to feel about it. I don't know how I'll look him in the eyes after doing something like that with him. I hope it isn't awkward._

Ichigo yawned sleepily and looked back in the direction of Byakuya's room. He paused uncertainly, feeling a burning in his eyes as he tried to think of what to do.

_If I go back in there, will he want to have sex with me again? he wondered._

He brushed away a tear that had escaped the corner of his eye, wondering why he felt like crying when nothing that bad had happened.

_What's wrong with me?_

Ichigo sighed sleepily and made his feet move, heading towards the room that had been made up for him and sinking into the soft, warm bed. In moments, he was asleep.

He never saw the dark, somber grey eyes that watched until he was safely indoors, then closed for a moment as the clan leader returned alone to his bed. He laid down and turned, nuzzling into the pillow Ichigo had rested his head on and he breathed in the younger man's lingering scent. He released it again in a soft, lonely sigh and felt the solitude that Ichigo had briefly taken away return.

_But I don't have to feel lonely really. If we were successful, we made our children tonight. Ichigo may not ever love me, but the children we made will. I will hold them and be happy that our brief time together was responsible for bringing something so beautiful into the world._

_Hisana and I were in love, but we never had that feeling of completion._

_It's strange that a man who will never love me could give me such a beautiful gift, but then Ichigo is not like anyone else, nor has he ever been. Sometimes he frustrates me to near insanity and sometimes he touches a place inside that no one ever has._

_I just hope that he can still look me in the eyes tomorrow._

_I don't want him to despise me for laying hands on him._

_I don't want to have to be sorry for that._

_For just that short time, to feel close to someone again..._

_I don't want to have to regret that._


	3. Watching From a Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo considers his feelings about his relationship with Byakuya.

"Look, just tell me where that bastard has my son stashed or there are going to be problems!" shouted a male voice that made Ichigo groan and dig himself out from under the covers to squint at the clock on the nightstand.

_Damn, it's almost noon!_

He sat up too quickly and instantly encountered a moment of dizziness so sharp his vision dimmed warningly.

"Ugh..." he grunted, placing a hand on his belly as his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

Thankfully, it settled in a few moments and the dizziness gradually receded. Unfortunately, the voice that had assaulted his ears before returned and continued with greater insistence.

"You get my son out here right now, or I'm gonna mess up this place and find him myself!"

"Ichigo-sama is still sleeping, sir," Byakuya's attendant explained in a patient tone, "Toshi-san is going to wake him so that he can see you."

"It's okay!" Ichigo shouted dazedly, sliding to his feet and swearing as another wave of dizziness passed over him.

Toshi appeared, breathing a quick apology and wrapping a robe around him as he stumbled past his attendant, through the garden doors and found his anxious father on the walkway.

"D-dad?" Ichigo stammered, still only half-awake, "what are you doing?"

"I was trying to stop this raving bullshit they're pulling. I've been up all night filing objections and fighting it out with the stupid SOBs down at Central 46. They can't do this! This is insane, making you play housewife to that ramrod-backed, stuffy prince!"

"What? Hey, don't talk about Byakuya that way!" Ichigo objected, "In case you missed it while you were stomping around, making an ass of yourself, Byakuya's the reason that I'm not tied up and locked away in Central 46!"

"Yeah, he's done a great job, coming off looking like a saint, when what he really wanted was a warm body in his bed and a house full of kids with better bloodlines than he could give them."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Get outta here, will you? I told you in the hell butterfly I sent. I'm fine with the marriage. It's keeping me out of the prison and I'm perfectly fine here with Byakuya, Rukia and Tetsuya."

"You think you're not in prison, just because you're here instead of there? You can't even come home. You can't set foot outside this place until you cough up the babies they want like some goddamned woman! They can't treat my kid like that. No way I'm gonna let that happen!"

"Dad, will you just calm down?" Ichigo pleaded, putting a hand to his throbbing head, "It's not that bad, really!"

"Oh, not that bad? The guy probably rode you like a damned racehorse last night! Sorry I couldn't stop that. They wouldn't hold up on the terms of your release, even though I was contesting the marriage."

"Look, you didn't have to do that," Ichigo said, shaking his head and instantly regretting it as the room tilted threateningly, "And Byakuya wasn't inappropriate with me in any way."

"You don't call forcing you to be his little babymama inappropriate? What, did he rattle your brains out knocking you into the headboard too many times?"

"DAD, KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" Ichigo roared, making spots dance before his eyes and sending a rumble through the gardens, ruffling the tree branches, "Look, I know you're trying to help, but this thing is fine with me."

"Shit, they must have brainwashed you too!" Isshin stormed.

"They didn't brainwash me, you stupid ass!" Ichigo snapped back at him, "Byakuya is my friend, and he was just doing what he had to, to get me out of the prison. It was more than you or anyone else could do. I'm not going to be pissed at the guy for doing this to get me out of there. Believe me, there are worse things than being taken to bed by him and having a kid or two! You weren't in love with Mom when you married her. You two got together for reasons other than being in love and you turned out okay!"

"That was different," Isshin complained, "your mom was a sweet, pretty young thing who got injured saving my life. And she sure as hell didn't corner me into carrying you kids in my man belly! You've got no business doing that! Do you even know what you're getting into?"

"What? Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm going to have a couple of kids. Mom did it three times, you know. I can do it too. It can't be that bad, right?"

"Huh, just wait. Men aren't supposed to do things like this, son. We're supposed to knock up the girls and let them do it. They're made for it. We aren't. It's as simple as that. Now, just let me keep working on this and wear a goddamned protection charm when you're with that pretty faced pervert, and I'll have you out of here and back home in a few days."

"Dad," Ichigo said, taking on a more somber tone that surprised his father into listening, "don't you get it? I wasn't going to get out of this the easy way. Yes, I saved Soul Society, but Juha Bach also used me to kill the king. There's no getting past that and Byakuya knew it. He did the only thing that would convince the council to let me go. He wasn't doing this for himself. He's still mourning Kuchiki Hisana like you're still not over Mom! And he was really gentle with me last night. He didn't make me sleep with him after. He gave me my own room. And he said that as soon as the kids are born, I can go home and we can forget this whole thing, if I want. Byakuya's not trying to take advantage of me here. He's just being a friend and making sure that I don't have to spend the rest of my life behind bars. Just stop ragging on him and get the heck out of here! You're giving me a worse headache than I already had."

"I bet a headache isn't all you had," Isshin growled aggressively.

"Knock it off, Dad. Go home, okay? I'm fine. We had sex. We probably already made our kids. Just leave it alone. It's fine."

Isshin gave an aggravated sigh.

"I don't know how you can call bending over for another guy fine when you're not even a homosexual, yourself. Eh, you're not a homosexual, are you?" the Shiba leader asked, tilting his head and frowning.

"No!" Ichigo snapped, "I've never even had a girlfriend."

"And that's supposed to convince me you're not gay?"

"I haven't had a goddamned boyfriend either!" Ichigo steamed, "Will you just please go the hell away? You're making me sick to my stomach!"

"Oh, that's probably just morning sickness."

"Shut up! It isn't even morning anymore, you nut case!"

"Well, technically, you can have morning sickness any time of day. I don't know why they insist on calling it..."

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Ichigo yelled, "Go home, okay? You're gonna make me puke, here!"

"All right, all right, sheesh!" Isshin huffed, "I'll lay off. But if that pansy-assed-petal-wielding freak does anything..."

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

Ichigo watched as his father turned and exited the gardens, still mouthing objections.

"Damn, that guy's annoying!" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Ichigo-sama, are you all right?" Toshi asked, peeking out of Ichigo's bedroom cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo sighed.

The two glanced in the direction Isshin had gone.

"Your father was very upset," the attendant observed, "I don't think I've seen Isshin-sama in such a bad mood ever...not that I remember so well. I was a boy when he disappeared."

"Yeah, well he's just been a stupid jackass since my mom died. I think it wrecked him mentally. Forget about it."

"Of course, sir. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo yawned, "I'm actually starving."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I would have brought your breakfast, but..."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Just let me know when it's ready. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Oh!" Toshi exclaimed, "then you should go and use the bathing chamber in the gardens."

"The bathing chamber? Why? There's a shower in my room," Ichigo reminded him.

"But the bathing chamber is a much more soothing environment. It's down in the gardens, between the main house and the south wing. You should go and have a look. You will love it, I'm sure. Torio told me that Byakuya-sama bathes there most of the time."

"Okay, maybe I'll check it out later. For now, I'll just go and shower."

"Very well," Toshi said, nodding, "I will have your meal ready for you."

"Thanks, Toshi," Ichigo said, good-naturedly.

He walked back into his room and shrugged out of his clothes, then turned on the water and let it heat up before stepping in beneath the steaming spray. He sighed and shook his head, wishing he could forget his father's outburst, but suffering it repeating in his head, even as he tried to fight it off.

_I wonder where Byakuya is. I guess he must have gone to work. He is a taichou, after all. And he's a clan leader. I'm sure he doesn't spend all of his time lazing around here like I am. But it's not like I have anything to do but have babies. And I can't leave. I'd feel kinda penned in, but this is way fucking better than being in a prison cell. I can do this until the babies come._

He looked down at his slim belly, trying to imagine what it would be like to see it rounded out, holding their little ones inside.

_Byakuya said they stay in reiatsu form, so I won't get as big as a woman does. And reiatsu can emerge through the skin without any pushing or cutting me up. It's kinda freaky to think about, but it's not so bad._

He placed a hand on his belly and rubbed gently.

_I wonder how long it will be before they can tell if I'm pregnant. I wonder if I'll have a lot of morning sickness. I hope not. I hate throwing up. I think I remember Mom eating crackers and a lot of weird things when she was pregnant with Karin and Yuzu. I can barely recall..._

Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and letting his body relax. He washed himself slowly, pausing as he reached his nether region and felt an inward twinge as he remembered being penetrated by Byakuya.

_It's funny. The thing that I remember most are his eyes. Byakuya's eyes say way more than he ever does. And they were gentle and regretful. He didn't like doing that to me, knowing that I didn't really want to. He's been great about everything, trying to help me feel comfortable. I should thank him. I mean, now that the sex part is over, we can relax a little with each other. We don't have to feel awkward pressure to touch each other or anything. We can just be._

He smiled at the thought of walking in the beautiful gardens at Byakuya's side and smelling the sweet flowers.

_And Renji's his fukutaichou, so he'll be around, I'm sure. And Rukia. And Tetsuya. Arashi._

The realization raised his sagging spirits and he was feeling much more contented as he turned off the shower and exited to find Toshi waiting to dry him off and dress him. He walked out into the gardens and had his meal at the garden table, enjoying the fresh air and serene sounds all around him.

He spent the afternoon exploring the grounds, as he'd always wanted to, but worried that Byakuya would disapprove of. He'd been invited, so he walked the garden trails, then moved out the back gate and moved on to the large barn that housed the two spirit steeds, then the old family cemetery. He passed through the gates and wandered through the area, reading the headstones. He paused as he came to Hisana's marker, then felt a soft jolt as he read a second inscription.

"Kuchiki Kichirou," he whispered, blinking slowly.

_Hisana was pregnant when she died?_

He felt an odd sense of having invaded a private place and left the cemetery, after which he explored the forest trail and waterfall and meadow areas. It was near evening when he returned to the gardens and moved down to see the bathing chamber that Toshi had mentioned earlier. But as he came upon it, he realized that someone was inside. He paused outside the huge glass structure, looking in and freezing at the sight that met his stunned eyes.

Inside, it seemed that the lovely gardens just continued. Dirt trails led around the edges and there were grass and flowers, as well as pretty manicured trees. The center of the room was dominated with a huge bathing pool that offered several bubbling soaking areas and waterfalls for showers. Byakuya stood naked under one of the falls with Torio, who appeared to be dressed in only a wrap around his waist.

Ichigo watched raptly as Byakuya's head tilted back and hot water streamed down the expanses of fine, pale skin. Torio's hands slowly lathered the soap on his muscular shoulders and slender back, then on his proud chest and slim belly. The attendant paused and his lips moved. Byakuya gave him a brief nod and Torio's hands dipped below the surface of the water to wash the clan leader's hidden privates.

Ichigo blushed hotly as he remembered the bright flush on the satin skin, and he felt a twinge of arousal thinking about when he had put his mouth on that hot, leaking appendage and pleasured Byakuya.

_I looked up at his face while I was doing it, and it looked like he was losing a bit of control over himself. It made me feel really aroused to see him kinda lose it like that. I guess if I had to be honest, I liked going to bed with him. I was nervous, but Byakuya was great about the whole thing. He didn't force anything and he made me feel good while we were making the babies._

_I sort of feel like letting him do it with me again._

His mouth went dry and his loins throbbed as he imagined walking into the bathing chamber and finding Byakuya alone beneath the falls. He imagined Byakuya turning in surprise and finding Ichigo's mouth crashing heatedly into his.

_We'd rub our wet bodies together to make friction like we did before. It would feel great with the hot water splashing down on us. And this time, maybe he would do what I did to him down there._

His feelings of arousal intensified as he imagined the Kuchiki leader sliding onto his knees in the pool and taking Ichigo's swollen, wanting cock between those pink lips, sliding down the slick length and sucking hard.

_Gods, that would feel so good!_

_To watch him suck me like that, to fuck that beautiful, pouting mouth of his, to see his eyes get lusty and darker like they were, to feel him slide his wet fingers inside of me and touch me in that place that no one but Byakuya ever has touched me before._

_Maybe he'd lie down and spread his legs for me this time...let me put my fingers inside him, thrust and stretch him while we kissed...his hand sliding up and down my stiff cock, getting it ready to sink into that blinding heat and tightness..._

_But he's the clan leader. I wonder if he'd willingly let me inside him._

Ichigo saw Byakuya's head turning in his direction and ducked back into the brush. He had to bite at his lips and close his eyes for a moment as he fought off the heavy throbs of arousal that seeing Byakuya naked and relaxed like that had caused.

_I wonder if that means I'm really attracted to him, or if my body just remembers being taken by his and desires it again. I never had feelings like this for anyone before. I know Orihime was interested in me, but I always saw her as only a friend. I never thought of her in a sexual way._

_Byakuya's different._

_But I wonder if it's just that we were already together that way._

_I don't know._

Ichigo shook his head to clear it and flash stepped back to his room, where he found Toshi laying out his nightclothes.

"Hey Toshi," he said, smiling.

"Did you enjoy exploring the manor?" his attendant asked, "You were gone for a long time."

"Yeah, I was getting to know the place better. Even though I've been here more than a few times, I never got to know it very well. It's really beautiful here."

"Yes. And the Kuchiki gardens are the most beautiful in all of Soul Society."

Ichigo's smile warmed.

"I believe that," he answered, feeling a bit flustered and blushing lightly as a memory of Byakuya naked beneath the falls returned to tease him.

"Did you get a chance to see the bathing chamber?" Toshi asked, following him into the dressing area.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo answered, his flush increasing, "It look great."

"We could go there and you could have a soak. I could give you a massage. I think I saw Byakuya-sama going in there."

"Oh, that's okay," the Shiba heir said quickly, "Maybe tomorrow."

"As you wish, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo waited as Toshi finished dressing him in his nightclothes, then he walked out to the wooden walkway and found Byakuya just exiting his room and pausing to look up at the stars.

"Good evening, Ichigo," he greeted the Shiba heir without looking at him, "I hope you had an enjoyable day. I understand you were exploring the manor?"

"Yeah. You have a beautiful home, Byakuya."

"You mean that _we_ have a beautiful home," the Kuchiki leader corrected him.

"Right," Ichigo agreed, taking up a position at Byakuya's side and following his gaze up to the bright moon.

"I was about to take a walk," Byakuya said, after several quiet minutes, "If you are not too tired, you are welcome to join me."

"Sure," Ichigo replied, moving with him as he stepped down into the grass.

The two walked along the moonlit pathway, enjoying the soft, fragrant breezes and gentle touches of falling sakura petals. Byakuya said little, only inquiring about his day and listening as he answered.

Ichigo found himself entranced by the other man, and how different he was, so relaxed and open, in a way that he usually wasn't in Ichigo's presence.

_It's because we're married now. He's letting me get closer to him. But I wonder if that's a good thing, if we're going to break up later._

_If..._

He realized suddenly that he had stopped walking, and that Byakuya was watching him curiously.

"Are you all right?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things."

"I heard that your father was here earlier...and that he was angry."

"Uh huh, but don't worry about it," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I told him this is all fine with me. Believe me, I could have it much worse than being in a place like this and being with you. You're actually pretty good company."

Byakuya went silent for a moment before answering.

"Thank you."

Ichigo fell in with him again and the two returned to the walkway, pausing outside of Byakuya's room.

"You are welcome to join me, if you wish," Byakuya invited him.

Ichigo's heart skipped a few beats and he hesitated, a blush rising on his face.

"Um..."

"It's fine if you don't want to. And I will not pressure you to have sex with me. It was just...pleasant being in your company."

He paused again, his dark eyes looking into Ichigo's and measuring the emotion in them.

"Perhaps it is too soon for you," he went on, "Do as you wish."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Ichigo's cheek, then withdrew and turned into the room. He was halfway to the bed when he heard Ichigo's step behind him. Byakuya said nothing, but slid into the bed and looked quietly at Ichigo as the younger man joined him.

"I was...kind of lonely last night," Ichigo confessed, "It's not saying that I'm sure of anything."

"I understand," Byakuya said sleepily, "It is a comfort to sleep next to you. I was lonely last night as well."

Ichigo smiled.

"But you sleep alone every night," he mused.

"Yes," Byakuya answered, "and that is how often I feel that emotion."

Ichigo felt as though the floor had opened up and swallowed him. He said nothing in reply, but laid down and rested his head on the pillow, enjoying the warmth of that other person being close to him and stealing glances at Byakuya's handsome profile as he fell asleep.

He was sure that they fell asleep very carefully not touching, but somehow as the night went on, their sleeping bodies entangled with each other. But neither moved to pull away even when they did realize.

_He's soft and really quiet when he's asleep._

_I hope I don't snore too loud and wake him up._


	4. Secrets of the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo learns there is a lot more to his history and Byakuya's than he knew.

Ichigo felt an ache of discomfort in his belly and cracked a golden brown eye open to look at the clock.

"Ugh," he groaned unhappily, noting the time, "no way it's that late..."

But, turning his head slightly to look at Byakuya's side of the bed, he found himself alone. A moment later, he smiled at realizing there was a soft layer of cherry blossoms spread out over the bed.

"Byakuya..." he whispered appreciatively.

He huffed out a breath, disturbing the nearest petals and making them flutter up into the air, where they glinted prettily, then slowly faded.

"Cute."

He grunted and climbed out of bed, thinking to head for the gardens, then felt his stomach lurch warningly and turned towards the bathroom instead.

"Ichigo-sama, are you all right?" called the alarmed voice of his attendant, "Ichigo-sama?"

The Shiba heir tried to flash step, only to find it didn't engage. He swore and barely reached the toilet before dropping onto his knees and emptying his stomach violently. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the loud ringing in his ears and barely hearing the garbled voice of his attendant.

"Urg, I'm...f-fine, Toshi," he managed as the ringing sound gave way to a thick rushing noise in his ears.

He heard Byakuya's deeper voice sound close by, then felt the Kuchiki leader's strong arms curl around him from behind. Warm reiatsu seeped from Byakuya's gently caressing hands and into Ichigo's aching belly. The soothing scent of sakura calmed the younger man's racing heart and he smiled weakly at the pleasant tickle of the silken raven hair that brushed against his cheek.

"You don't have to do that," he whispered, "I'll be fine."

"Be quiet, fool," Byakuya chided him gently, "Your body needs this. When a noble male is impregnated, his body will require periodic infusions of his mate's reiatsu to keep his reiatsu in balance with the growing child's."

"So, you think we were successful?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya's hand captured his and guided it to the area just below his belly button, where he had been directing the infusion.

"I know your powers of reiatsu perception are not exceptional..."

"Hey, that's kind of harsh, don't you think?" Ichigo complained.

"Perhaps, but even without great powers of perception, you should be able to sense the presence of the spirit chamber that has formed."

Ichigo scowled, but turned his focus to the area where his hand rested. A few moments later, he caught his breath and the frowning edges of his mouth turned upward.

"Hey, I do feel something there," he exclaimed softly, "That's the chamber?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "And while it is too early now, as the child grows, we will be able to begin to feel his or her unique reiatsu.

"That's just crazy," Ichigo breathed, looking down at his stomach, "Yesterday, I was a guy worried about his world ending, now I get watch while my kid's begins. I was pretty freaked out about all of this. I guess I still am. But...this part isn't so bad."

"What part is that?" Byakuya asked quietly, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder as he continued the infusion.

"The morning sickness is kind of a pain," Ichigo chuckled, "but it feels good when you do the infusion. And I like being able to feel that there's someone alive inside me. I wonder if that's the way I made my mom feel when she was having me."

"I am sure it is," Byakuya assured him, "It is a great thing to be able to bring life to the world, Ichigo. And for warriors like us, who are forced to take lives to protect others, it is a reminder of our solemn duty to watch over and protect those we love."

Ichigo froze for a moment, his head half-turned and his lips tantalizingly close to his husband's. His heart began to ache again and he felt a powerful throbbing in his loins that left him light headed all over again.

"We should get you up and dressed," Byakuya said, shattering the moment as he released Ichigo and stood, "Toshi, will you please give my husband something to drink? And have a large breakfast brought."

"But I'm not really that hungry right now," Ichigo said, frowning, "I just threw up."

Byakuya gave him a knowing look.

"Trust me," he said quietly, "you will thank me later."

He turned and exited the room, leaving Ichigo looking after him.

"Huh, o-kay..."

"Here you go, Ichigo-sama," his attendant said, offering him a glass of water.

"Thanks, Toshi," the Shiba heir said gratefully.

He took a mouthful and rinsed away the bad taste, then brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair to fluff up the spikes. A moment later, he made a startled sound and gazed into the mirror.

"What the heck?"

He ran his fingers through the longer strands of hair that looked more like those he had ended up with at the conclusion of his Dangai training.

"Oh, it's probably just because you're..."

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed, "I guess. You know, I think I might need to get a brush if this keeps up."

Toshi laughed good naturedly and withdrew a brush and comb, which he used to slightly tame his master's longer ginger strands.

"That looks better, thanks," Ichigo said gratefully.

He walked back out into the bedroom alongside his attendant.

"Is there anything you especially want for breakfast, sir?" Toshi asked.

"Hmm, well I wan't really hungry before, but now that you mention it, I'd kinda like some salmon and rice...maybe some fruit. Oh, and do you have any of that taiyaki that Matsuko made yesterday?"

"She made more this morning," Toshi informed him, "I will go and see about your breakfast. Would you like to eat in the gardens again?"

"Sure, it's real pretty out there, and the weather's been good."

"Very well, sir," Toshi said, turning and flash stepping away.

Ichigo looked around the bedroom, glancing longingly at the freshly made bed, but leaving it behind and walking out into the gardens. He looked around, extending his senses to try to locate his enigmatic husband and managed to pick up a touch of Byakuya's strong reiatsu radiating from somewhere nearby. He followed it to the source, deep within the center of the gardens, where he found the Kuchiki leader looking as he had never imagined Byakuya could...still casually dressed in a simple yukata, his long hair free of any ornaments, his feet bare, and sitting on the ground with his hands in the rich, fertile soil.

He started to speak, then found the words disappear as soft flickers of reiatsu began to emanate from Byakuya's fingers and threaded into the soil he was turning with his hands. Ichigo moved so that he could see the placid, almost loving expression on the Kuchiki heir's pale face and in his dark eyes as he worked. One slender hand reached over and selected a seed from a tray that sat beside him. He opened a place in the soil and dropped the seed in, then placed his palms on the ground on either side of it and bowed his head, focusing deeply.

Ichigo watched in wonder as thin, graceful threads of pink reiatsu leaked into the soil and wrapped around the newly planted seed, caressing it gently and coaxing out a tiny sprout. He stared raptly as the tender sprout grew out of the ground and slowly matured into one of the small, pretty purple flowers that blanketed the area Byakuya was working in.

"I didn't know you liked gardening," he said finally, smiling at the Kuchiki heir as he looked up from his work and regarded Ichigo for a moment before looking down again and continuing his efforts.

"Every family member who takes on the cloak of leadership makes his or her mark on the gardens here, at Kuchiki Manor. It is said that, when you place your hands on the ground here, you can feel the life force of all of the leaders who have shaped it."

"You made all of this?" Ichigo asked, looking around at the lovely spread of plum and sakura trees, green hedges that ran along the winding trails, carpets of lush, green grass, pretty koi ponds and thick sections of colorful flowers.

"It would be more fair to say that I took what was here and made it my own," Byakuya corrected him, "This home has been in the possession of our family since our first ancestor arrived from the royal realm. All Kuchiki clan members are descended of the first Kuchiki, Hajime. The soul king made Hajime from a sakura tree that grew in the royal gardens, and that is why all of us are scented with sakura."

"Really?" Ichigo said, looking impressed.

Byakuya looked up at him and nodded.

"Each of the five great clans he created were crafted in the gardens at the palace.

"Let me guess, the Shihoins were made from..."

"A small wildcat, yes," Byakuya finished, smirking.

"There is a clan whose first ancestor was made from silk, taken from a great silkworm within the gardens. They provide the fabric used to make his majesty's clothing, as well as the oken clothing you and I received when we went there. Another family was made from a royal owl. They are the ones whose wisdom guides much of our research."

"That's pretty amazing," Ichigo said, sitting down beside Byakuya and watching as he continued to gently place and grow each flower, "But uh...wasn't the Shiba family made there too?"

"Yes," Byakuya quietly confirmed, "Your family was made from precious metals, minerals and flares of the king's power. The Shiba family are the king's swords, his samurai, his most proud protectors..."

He glanced up at Ichigo, almost smiling.

"Which might explain your obsession with protecting everyone," he finished.

"I guess I have to plead guilty to that one," Ichigo chuckled, "although I suppose I won't be protecting anyone for awhile."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head slightly and frowning, "You are protecting new life...the promise of our future, our legacy, Ichigo."

"But that healer who came to see me, Michio, said that I would have power disruptions and may have to wear a limiter at some point. I might lose my powers for awhile."

"Yes, well, that may happen, but if it does, you can just let me protect you for a time. Would that be so bad?"

"Huh," Ichigo sighed, "Well, it was pretty awful when I lost my powers before. But then, I couldn't see that you and Rukia and the others were watching over me. I only knew after you and the others restored my powers that I hadn't been as alone as I felt."

"No, you were never really alone," Byakuya agreed, "Although you may have thought that Soul Society abandoned you, your friends here did not."

Ichigo's face took on a more somber look.

"I should have trusted you."

"You went with your instincts. And I especially led you to believe that it was better for you to be relieved of your powers and allowed to live a normal human life. But the truth is, you were never a normal human. Even not knowing who you really were, I knew that. I knew it and for a long time, I overlooked it. Because, how could a mere human boy protect my sister when I couldn't, or stop Aizen when it was beyond any power that I had, or end the threat of Juha Bach, when all of us had failed to do so? You truly are the essence of what the Shiba clan was meant to be. I will admit to you, I never respected your father when he walked among us as a taichou. He and Shiba Kaien...all of them just seemed so disrespectful and unwilling to accept anything traditional. But then, a samurai only has one purpose in life. A samurai exists to protect his master and those his master would protect. That is why you don't attend to anything that interferes with that. If it interferes with you protecting someone, no law, no tradition, nothing will ever stop you. That is what you taught me when you shattered my sword and defeated me. You have only proven that repeatedly since that day."

"You know that I only defeated you because my inner hol-" Ichigo began.

"No," Byakuya interrupted him, "There is no way that you were going to lose that battle."

Ichigo froze and went silent, looking into Byakuya's stern gaze.

"There could only be one outcome."

"Huh, some protector," Ichigo huffed, breaking eye contact, "You do remember that it was my hand that killed the king. Doesn't that make me an outcast? Ronin? Isn't that why they were going to lock me up?"

Byakuya captured his chin with earthy fingertips and brought their eyes together again.

"Your hand may have been used by the enemy to kill the king, but your heart was always true to protecting him and all of us. Do not try to tell the keeper of the three world's histories what your role was. I know it better than you."

"Is that why you did this? Why you protected me by marrying me?"

"It was part of the reason," Byakuya confessed, "and partly because I owed you, for once again protecting what we taichous could not."

"And what was the rest of it?" Ichigo asked, looking deeper into Byakuya's dark grey orbs, "Was it because you were lonely after your wife died and you thought I might be lonely too? Or was it more than that?"

Byakuya gazed back at him wordlessly for several long moments. He started to answer, but paused as a hell butterfly flitted into view and hovered in front of them.

"Damn!" Ichigo swore.

Byakuya smirked and shook his head.

_Kuchiki taichou, you said to inform you at once if there was any detected activity in the hidden quincy compound we found. We have found signs that there may be military training going on. They are likely preparing for a future operation. We do not know if the efforts are offensive or defensive, at this point. We await your word on how to proceed._

Byakuya sighed resignedly.

"My apologies, Ichigo, I will have to attend to this."

"It's fine," Ichigo assured him, "I know it's your job. Go ahead."

"In a moment," Byakuya said, turning back to the hell butterfly to give it his return message, "I will come to the surveillance site and examine their activity personally. Do not act until I arrive, unless you sense that they will endanger us directly."

"Sounds serious," Ichigo commented, "You know how dangerous us quincies are, even without Juha Bach," he joked.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"A person is not an enemy of Soul Society simply because he is a quincy. It is his acts that define him as an enemy."

"I was kidding," Ichigo chuckled, "Go on. Get out of here. You're a busy taichou."

"Very well," Byakuya said, climbing to his feet and dusting off his clothes, "But when I return, we will need to speak about where you would like to go for our honeymoon."

"Huh?" Ichigo said blankly, "Our honeymoon? We get a honeymoon? I thought I was under house arrest."

"You are," Byakuya agreed, "But as the one responsible for you, it is up to me to decide in what house you will be arrested."

Ichigo felt a grin overtake his face.

"You know," he commented, "Yoruichi-san said you had a rebellious side, but I've always found that hard to believe."

"Have you?" Byakuya said, looking perfectly serious, "That is probably because anything that comes out of that cat woman's mouth is a dubious thing at best."

"You still haven't forgiven her, have you?" Ichigo laughed.

"No. And it will not happen in this lifetime. Now, I do have to take my leave of you. I will be back."

He started to turn away, then paused as Ichigo called after him.

"Aren't you even going to kiss your clan wife goodbye?" he teased, jokingly, "Sheesh!"

Byakuya's flash step sounded and he appeared suddenly in front of the ginger haired man. He slipped an arm around Ichigo's waist and crashed their lips together for a long, sensuous kiss that left the Shiba heir blushing fiercely and blinking in surprise.

"My apologies for my rudeness," he said, smirking.

"Oh," Ichigo said dizzily, "It's cool, we're fine. When are you coming back?"

"I should be back in time for dinner," Byakuya promised, "We can discuss our honeymoon plans then."

"S-sure. 'kay. Bye, Byakuya."

He watched appreciatively as the Kuchiki leader disappeared down the trail leading back to the main house.

"Damn..." he whispered, rubbing his fingers lightly over his still tingling lips.

He frowned as his stomach rumbled impatiently.

"All right, all right, I'm going," he sighed, "although I don't know who I'm gonna have breakfast with since Byakuya's gone, Rukia's at her division and Tetsuya's on duty. Crap..."

He started back towards the garden patio, then paused a moment later as a male body crashed through the bushes and landed gracelessly on his back.

"Wh-what the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed, staring, "K-kuri-kuri, is that you?"

The latino man on the ground, scowled up at the shimmering figure that was beginning to solidify where it had landed on top of him. Ichigo watched as Tetsuya appeared, straddling the intruder and holding a long knife in killing position.

"You know this man?" Tetsuya demanded, "He was hiding in the bushes and observing you and Byakuya-sama!"

Kurushimi looked up at the lovely young man holding him down and whistled in appreciation, forgetting all about the knife at his throat.

 _"¿Quién es este ángel?_ " he panted. (Who is this angel?)

"Him?" Ichigo asked smirking, "You mean the guy about to tear your throat out for trespassing here? That's Tetsuya. He's Byakuya's cousin."

The Shiba heir nodded in Tetsuya's direction.

"It's okay. It's just my cousin."

"Y-your cousin?" Tetsuya asked, giving Ichigo a surprised look, then looking at the handsome, turquoise-eyed intruder again, "But...?"

"Oh, he's a cousin by marriage, not blood related," Ichigo explained, "He's the new taichou of..."

"...the third division," Tetsuya finished, relaxing slightly, but maintaining his positioning over Kuri, "He is also the leader of the Shima clan...and one who should know to use proper procedure for requesting entrance to another clan's property...lest there should be an unfortunate incident."

Tetsuya retracted the long knife slowly and sheathed it on one hip, then stepped back and helped the Shima leader to his feet. Kurushimi smiled charmingly and bowed low in front of the other two men.

"Tetsu-hana, Ichibun, my deepest apologies for my rudeness. I was only making sure that Byakurai was treating my cousin Ichibun with proper respect."

"My name is Tetsuya," Tetsuya said, frowning.

"Eh, don't take it personally," Ichigo advised the Kuchiki head of house security, "He likes to give nicknames to all of his friends and relatives."

"I see," Tetsuya said more quietly, lowering his eyes shyly, "But we are not yet friends, so it is Tetsuya."

He disappeared before the other two could respond.

Kuri stared raptly at the place he had been standing.

"Ichibun," he said disbelievingly, "how come I never knew Byakurai had such a beautiful bodyguard?"

"Would you knock it off?" Ichigo laughed, "I think you pissed him off. You don't want to do that. Tetsuya's been trained by Byakuya, himself. He's taichou level, you know."

"I have heard, of course, of the cousin that Byakurai rescued from the noble's prison, Itamigiri, but I have never actually laid eyes on him until now. And I tell you, I will be haunted by him from now on. You must convince him to go out with me!"

"Get outta here!" Ichigo snickered, "I'm not going to help you charm Byakuya's cousin! If you want to go out with Tetsuya, you're going to have to ask him, yourself. Go on. I don't think he'll kill you...maybe!"

"First things first," Kuri said, his face growing serious again, "Are you all right, Cousin?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo insisted.

"Your stuffy husband hasn't...?"

"Byakuya's been great," Ichigo said, his smile fading slightly, "It's not the greatest situation, but he did this so that I wouldn't have to sit in that cell in Central 46. I'm grateful to him for that. And I don't want anyone getting down on him for what he did. He's a good person, a good friend."

"And more than that, if my senses are correct. You are already with child?"

"Well, we got married and consummated it...and we're in soul form, so no waiting to find out. The senses tell everything. Yeah, I'm pregnant."

Kuri studied him more closely and looked even more serious.

"And what do you really think? Do you think you will be happy with this man? Bearing his children? Feeding his desires?"

Ichigo thought back through the morning...from the feeling of Byakuya's warm arms around him, to the deep voice that spoke into his ear and the soft, sakura scented hair that tickled his face. He thought of finding the regal Kuchiki heir dressed in simple clothes and planting flower and the wonderful, penetrating kiss goodbye. He looked back at Kuri and smiled.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay."


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Byakuya get more comfortable with each other.

Ichigo cracked his eyes opened and groaned at the fact that the sun hadn't yet risen and already he felt both an urgent need to urinate and a telling lurching feeling in his stomach.

"F-fuck!" he complained as he abandoned the bed and ran to the bathroom.

As he dropped to his knees, he realized belatedly that sometime during the night, Byakuya had arrived and joined him in the bed. He emptied his stomach as footsteps sounded in the bathroom doorway and then Byakuya's arms wrapped around him and began the soothing infusion.

"He...hey, Byakuya," he panted, groaning as he was forced to bend over the toilet again, "When did you get back?"

His husband rubbed his belly comfortingly, giving him a sympathetic look as Ichigo threw up a third time, then collapsed against him, his ears ringing loudly.

Torio, handed him a glass of water and sponged his face gently, then exited the room.

"I am sorry I was late coming home," Byakuya apologized, "I made a side trip to the living world to purchase a wedding gift for you. As you know, Urahara Kisuke has built a seal that will make it safe for you to go to the living world without your powers becoming too disruptive."

"Not like you'd have to worry about that right now," Ichigo chuckled, nuzzling the Kuchiki heir's cheek while Byakuya continued to infuse his belly with the stabilizing reiatsu, "Mostly, I haven't even got a flash step. Although, Michio had to put the limiter on full-time because my power flares were..."

"...damaging the buildings," Byakuya said, smirking, "I saw as I arrived."

"Heh, sorry about that."

"I am used to you causing disturbances," Byakuya teased.

"Well, you're sometimes getting in my way."

"We do tend to find ourselves at cross purposes from time to time."

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed, running his fingers through his hair to brush several errant strands out of his eyes, "But...you said you got me a wedding gift?"

"I did."

Ichigo grinned.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing stuff like that. I mean, it's not like you wanted to get married to me or you love me or anything. You did what you did because you're my friend and you wanted to keep me out of prison as much as I didn't want to be there."

Byakuya turned a dark grey eye on him.

"Do you want me to return your gift?" he asked reprovingly.

"Hell no!" Ichigo laughed, "I was just saying..."

Byakuya's fingers laced together with Ichigo's and the Shiba heir paused.

"Ichigo, arranged or forced marriages happen every day in the noble families. We accept these marriages for all kinds of reasons...to secure alliances, to bring more exceptional power to the clan, to head off conflicts or to keep someone out of prison. Why we accept an arranged marriage is not nearly as important as what we do with that union in the aftermath. We may not have chosen or wanted to be married, but we both want to make the most of the future ahead of us."

"Yeah," the ginger-haired man agreed, nuzzling more firmly into Byakuya's shoulder, "I guess that's true."

"Whatever my feelings about us being compelled to marry, once it happened, I did not look back. Instead, I made a conscious decision to find what joy there is in being your husband."

Ichigo snickered.

"You just said I was messing up your pretty manor," he chuckled, "and causing disturbances."

"That is right. You are. I had a quiet and peaceful existence before you became my spouse. But the balance of that is...I was missing something. I enjoyed being married to Hisana."

"She was a beautiful lady," Ichigo agreed.

"She was lovely, gentle and she looked at me differently than anyone else did. To be an heir and to have one's future expected to fall along a certain path is a burden sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"But Hisana did not focus on the heir when she looked at me, so I did not feel burdened, but freed to be myself and to act more as I wished."

"Which explains why you broke the rules and married her," Ichigo observed.

"Yes. As much as I was willing to accept that some things about my future were chosen for me, I chose also to fight for the one thing I felt I needed to have. That place where I could be myself without apology and I wouldn't be looked down on for such horrid sins as disagreeing with the elders, having emotions I couldn't express outwardly or sometimes not wanting to be the clan leader at all. My marriage to Hisana was not just a love affair, but a haven for the parts of me the elders did not want to see. She embraced them."

Byakuya went quiet for a moment and helped Ichigo back to his feet, then the two returned to their bed. The Kuchiki heir sat back against the pillows with his still sleepy spouse rested against his side.

"Did you know," he went on after they were settled, "that there is only one person other than Hisana who has given me such freedom to be myself?"

Ichigo frowned for a moment, then blinked in surprise and looked back at Byakuya in silence.

"You know who I am talking about," the Kuchiki heir stated matter-of-factly, "You are not quiet or timid like she was, and rather than just accepting, you often demand that I allow my true thinking or emotions to emerge. But while the way you provide that freedom is wholly different, the effect is the same. And to be completely honest, because your power exceeds mine..."

"Usually..." Ichigo sighed.

"Because you are stronger," Byakuya continued, "my focus is able to be more on making the most of our union, rather than worrying constantly whether or not we have a future at all. So...being married to you, rather than being burdensome, allows me not just the companionship and sensual pleasures of marriage, but also gives me back that haven in which I am not just free to be completely honest, complete honesty is the only thing you will accept."

Ichigo gazed back at Byakuya, unable to think of any kind of answer.

"You're rarely speechless," Byakuya commented, smirking, "Are you surprised?"

"I thought it pissed you off that I..."

"You forced me to follow my heart and protect Rukia. You convinced me that it was all right sometimes to admit that my own strength wasn't enough and to depend on someone else's strength. Do you know what profound things those are to a person who was taught that he had to submerge his own feelings and show nothing but strength in the face of anything and everything that happened?"

Ichigo felt a knot form in his throat and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He started to turn his head, but found his face captured and his eyes forced to look into his husband's.

"Do you think I don't expect you to be honest with me also?" he asked, "Your body is tasked with the hormones of pregnancy. Your emotions were high to begin with and they are going to be volatile as your fluctuating powers while you carry our children."

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass," Ichigo sighed.

"It is...amusing...and a bit endearing."

Ichigo frowned.

"Did you just say it was funny that I'm so fucked up right now?" he asked, an edge of anger in his voice, "Did you really just say that?"

"Yes."

Ichigo's frown turned into a genuine scowl.

"You think it's funny that I'm puking my guts out, eating you out of house and home, that I get mad or cry for no damned reason and that I'm knocking down parts of your home? You're crazy! What the hell?"

He started to pull away, but found himself forced down and his mouth invaded forcefully. His hands clenched at Byakuya's shoulders and he stiffened rebelliously, but as the gentle scent of sakura fell over his senses, and one hard, passionate kiss led to another and the next, he felt his head go dizzy and his heart start to race, and his loins throbbed wantonly. He loosed an aroused groan and began to return Byakuya's kisses with equal enthusiasm. His hands fumbled blindly with the front of his husband's soft yukata, baring Byakuya's soft expanses of white flesh, then sliding beneath to explore slowly while their kissing continued. Byakuya's hips pressed forward and Ichigo felt his hardness through what little clothing still separated them. He opened his eyes and found Byakuya's gazing down at him with a hungry, lust-filled expression.

Before he quite realized what was happening, Ichigo pulled free of the surprised Kuchiki heir. He sat, staring at Byakuya, his heart racing furiously and his loins aching fervently. Byakuya looked back at him quietly, waiting as he gathered himself.

"Ah, s-sorry," the Shiba heir apologized, "I don't know why I did that."

"Why you did what?" Byakuya asked, an edge of tension in his voice, "Were you talking about pulling away, or about kissing me back?"

"I-I don't know," Ichigo confessed, "It felt good when you kissed me. I got aroused by you and I liked touching you."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo admitted, shivering for a moment although he was anything but cold, "I mean, when we were together before, it was about having kids. We did it because it was expected of us."

Byakuya absorbed the words silently for a moment, then nodded.

"This time it was our own emotions and the lure of the pregnancy hormones that make us more attracted to each other," Byakuya observed.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to have sex with you," Ichigo explained, running his fingers through his hair and failing to tame the strands that fell back down, partially covering his eyes, "and I feel bad for stopping you like that..."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, reaching out hesitantly and yielding a little smile as Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled to the Kuchiki heir's muscular shoulder, "I'm sure you're aware, there is sex and there is making love. When we are together, it should be because we want to make love. It's fine if you're not ready for that."

"No one ever even kissed me before you," Ichigo continued, "And I was really uncomfortable having sex with you to make the babies, even though it felt good."

Byakuya looked back at him quietly and waited as he reflected for a moment.

"I'm glad you're really trying to make this work for us. You could have been a complete jerk about it and just said that I should feel lucky you saved me...and you'd be right that I'm lucky not to be locked up instead of here with you. I want this to work too. I don't know why I felt like I needed to stop."

He felt tears in the corners of his eyes and blinked them away.

"You are in a completely new environment," Byakuya acknowledged, "You went from being a normal teenager, to being the single hope for all of Soul Society and a member of a noble family. You were asked to grow up very quickly. Perhaps you just need to take your next steps slowly. And that's fine. While our marriage may have been rushed and we were forced to conceive children right away, what happens between us personally should happen at its own pace."

"You're really not mad?" asked the flustered Shiba heir, "You were pretty worked up a minute ago. I'm sure you're hurting a little now. I sure am."

"Then, if you wish it, I can comfort you without us making love," Byakuya offered, sending a heavy flush rushing all over Ichigo's face and throat.

"Uh..." he managed, his loins throbbing fiercely at the thought.

Oh kami, did Kuchiki Byakuya just offer to...?

"It's fine if you don't want to, but you did indicate you were uncomfortable, so I can either leave to allow you to take care of it yourself or I can alleviate your discomfort."

"Y-you really mean you want to...?" Ichigo stammered, "You'd do that?"

"You did that for me when you didn't have to while we were together before," Byakuya pointed out, "I found it...very pleasant."

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo confessed, his blush going a shade deeper.

"Would you like me to pleasure you, then?"

It took a couple of breaths for Ichigo to recover his words, but he managed a nod and sat up straighter against the pillows, watching in awe as Byakuya turned, letting his yukata fall away, then lowered himself between his husband's parted thighs. Then words became impossible as the Kuchiki heir's slender hands took hold of him, spreading his legs wider and opening the way for the spellbinding thrill of having Byakuya's soft, frowning mouth touch him in a way he couldn't have imagined it ever would. And as good as the pleasure was looking down and seeing his husband's body, naked and stretched out on the bed, his black hair spread out over his shoulders and back and trickling down to tease Ichigo's sensitive inner thighs. He felt like his eyes wanted to close, but he forced them to watch instead as Byakuya's warm lips wrapped around his hungry cock, and his soft, pink tongue slid along the hot, hardened shaft. It lathed over the leaking tip, dipping into the oozing slit and tasting him, then slid slowly over the blushing head, before Byakuya's mouth closed around him and sank down. Ichigo's fingers slid into the long strands of his husband's black hair, tightening and encouraging him as he slid up and down on Ichigo's inflamed arousal, sucking and licking him luxuriantly. His capable ministrations dragged Ichigo swiftly to the edges of bliss, then made everything seem to explode into fragments of blinding light and scathing heat as he came violently into his husband's warm, loving mouth.

He heard Byakuya gasp, and realized suddenly that his eyes had closed as he climaxed. He opened them again and made a sound of surprise and dismay as he spotted the damaged furniture, the scorched walls and broken garden doors. Byakuya remained between Ichigo's thighs, splashed with Ichigo's seed and more than a little singed.

"Shit!" Ichigo panted, "Sorry..."

Byakuya gave him a disapproving look.

"I think we need to find a stronger limiter," he suggested, pulling up the ends of his yukata to clean the grime off his lovely face.

Ichigo moved forward suddenly, taking hold of Byakuya and sinking deeply into his mouth. It surprised him to no end how much he enjoyed the way he tasted on his flustered husband's lips and tongue. He sucked hungrily at them for several minutes before letting Byakuya go again.

"Thanks, Byakuya," Ichigo said, grinning at the piqued look he received in reply as the Kuchiki heir laid down in the tattered mess of bedding and pulled him down against a warm shoulder.

The two looked up as a tapping sounded on the door and Torio's voice sounded tentatively from outside.

"Byakuya-sama, do you need any assistance, sir?"

Byakuya sighed.

"No, thank you Torio. But we will need another limiter for Ichigo and a construction crew ready when we get up in a while," he answered with perfect calm.

Ichigo snickered.

"Of course, sir."

"Sorry I busted up your room," Ichigo chuckled sleepily.

"I am used to things getting destroyed when you're around. That is why I always have that construction crew on standby."

"Really?" the Shiba heir laughed, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Would you like me to call them in now?"

"No!"

"Then shut up and get some more rest. Tell me when you are hungry and I will have breakfast with you."

Ichigo frowned.

"I thought you had to work."

"I am taking the day off."

"You can just do that?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Byakuya asked indignantly, "Of course I can."

"I guess rank has its privileges."

"Sometimes."

Ichigo burrowed into his husband's shoulder and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them again and lifted his head off the Kuchiki heir's shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Byakuya?"

"Hmmm?"

"You were really great. But, ah, I didn't...comfort you yet. Do you want me to?"

Byakuya opened a smoky eye to observe him for a moment.

"I think we've had enough disturbances for one morning, don't you?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah," Ichigo giggled, kissing him on the cheek, "I guess we have."


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo bond as they prepare to leave for their honeymoon.

Ichigo felt a soft hand caressing his belly beneath his yukata and sighed in relief at having awakened without any noticeable discomfort. Byakuya laid, pressed up against his side with his lovely face tucked under the Shiba heir's chin and his reiatsu glowing gently around the two of them. For a moment, Ichigo didn't move except to breathe slowly, in and out, worried inwardly that the usual morning nausea would force him out of the wickedly comfortable bed and warm embrace he was in, but to his surprise, he remained at perfect ease and feeling oddly normal, considering his gravid state.

"That feels good," he mumbled sleepily, earning a muffled sound of approval from his half-dozing mate, "Thanks."

"I am able to anticipate your needs better as the connection between us has grown stronger," Byakuya replied, "It is really more instinctive than anything I control, but you are welcome, just the same."

The power flow around Byakuya's soothing hand lessened and gradually faded, and his hand slid down further to lazily explore the ginger-haired man's nether region. Having become more accustomed to being touched in that way by Byakuya, Ichigo sighed and spread his thighs, welcoming the more intimate contact. Byakuya yielded a pleased smile and let his soft lips and tongue meander over the blushing flesh of an erect nipple, while his fingers teased Ichigo's tight entrance, the one slowly pushed past the puckered ring and provided a deeper stimulation.

Ichigo lost his breath and his thoughts scattered for a moment as the erotic sensations of being pleasured on both the inside and outside began to collide dangerously. He closed his eyes and panted in reaction, feeling a growing longing to join with the man pleasuring him. He knew Byakuya wouldn't ask, and the very fact of knowing he could stop at any time gave him the deeply compelling desire to move forward.

_We've been together for a few weeks now, and not once except for that first night, has he ever pressured me to give in to him if I didn't feel comfortable with it. He must get really frustrated, but he's so calm about it all._

_I want to see him lose it._

,em>I want to see Byakuya moan and gasp and pant so that he completely forgets about what it looks like and just doesn't give a damn about me seeing him let loose like that. I want to hold him against me and feel that moment when he surrenders to the pleasure I'm giving him...when we're connected and moving together and it all just happens like it did that first night. I didn't appreciate it then, even though it felt good. I guess I just needed time. He gave me what I needed, and now I want to give him something amazing.

Ichigo turned suddenly and rolled the clan leader onto his back, stealing the upper position, then launching a passionate assault on his husband's alert nether region. Byakuya spread his thighs easily, his dark eyes going hazy as the enthralling sensations began. Ichigo kept his own eyes focused intently on Byakuya's face, smiling as he sucked the Kuchiki heir's damp member into his mouth and devoured it hungrily. He fed on the wetness that leaked from the flushed tip, the licked the sensitive head and sank down, sucking hard. He kept the suction firm as he slid up the length, then licked furiously at the tip again, before beginning a steady up and down motion that made his husband break out in a sweat, panting and moving restlessly under the Shiba heir's caressing hands and teasing mouth, his reiatsu flickering brightly around them and leaving a soft burning on their skin.

But nothing could have been more beautiful than his husband's look of surprise and uncertainty as Ichigo pulled him onto his knees, then slid onto his lap, positioning himself, then slowly taking the clan leader's inflamed cock into his body in short, careful thrusts. But Byakuya's initial uncertainty faded swiftly and was replaced with the lusty, amorous look that had once felt intimidating, but now just made Ichigo feel more aroused. He paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so very full, then he smiled more widely as Byakuya's hands curved around his bottom, moving with him as he began to grind against the mesmerized clan leader. The raven-haired man's dark eyes glazed over and his hot breath teased Ichigo's throat and shoulder as he bucked upward into his husband's tight heat. The Shiba heir forced his own eyes to stay open, and to watch closely as the intensifying pleasure began to have its way with the normally stoic clan leader.

_Only one other person has seen Byakuya look this way, Ichigo mused, attacking his husband's parted lips and plunging his tongue into the Kuchiki leader's equally wanton mouth, but he admitted once that he could never relax completely with her because he had to hold his reiatsu in check so he wouldn't hurt her. But even though I don't have my powers while I'm like this, he knows he doesn't have to worry he's going to hurt me. That means I get to see a side of him that no one else has._

Ichigo watched in wonder as that wilder, more uncontrolled side emerged and Byakuya surged forward and brought him down on his back. His husband's dark, smoky eyes went suddenly feral and his powerful hips moved forcefully, driving his thickened manhood deep into Ichigo's offered bottom, then sliding out and slamming in, hard and fast again. Soft, gasping moans mingled erotically with Ichigo's and his hands trembled where they clenched at the sweat dampened bedding. Ichigo watched, spellbound, as their hard, quaking undulations escalated, and the lovely man on top of him came undone. And seeing Byakuya surrounded in the flickering white of his flaring reiatsu, naked, sweating and surrendering to a shockingly powerful climax forced his own shaking body into the heady pulses of release. Heat blazed inside him, threatening to incinerate him from within and he couldn't stop the shuddering howl that escaped his throat. He felt Byakuya collapse heavily onto his chest and he couldn't stop the grin that plastered itself on his face as he panted as hard as the raven-haired man while they both worked at catching their breath.

" _Suki nanda_?" (Do you know how much I love you?)

The whispered, unbidden words escaped Byakuya's trembling lips and he wanted to take them back almost immediately, thinking how they could be too much for Ichigo to hear.

_What if he isn't ready for that to happen?_

But the instant reaction in Ichigo's golden brown eyes reassured him quickly, and he buried his face in the Shiba heir's shoulder with a little, shaky sigh of relief.

"I love you too," Ichigo whispered back, brushing back a fall of raven strands to lay a grateful kiss on the pale skin of Byakuya's throat, "Maybe when we were forced to get married, I wasn't sure I would, but I do now...and that's all that matters, right?"

Byakuya made a sound of assent and nuzzled deeper under his chin, his fingers playing in the fluid that had splashed onto the white flesh of Ichigo's soft belly.

"I'm glad," Byakuya confessed, keeping his lovely face hidden beneath Ichigo's chin, "I was worried that, even though you understood I was doing this with the best of intentions, that you just couldn't see me as a true lover."

"Well," Ichigo chuckled, "that's not how it is. I'm still not okay with that group of old men forcing me to do something like this, but the fact it's with you makes me think this is going to work out."

Ichigo's heart fluttered in his chest as he felt Byakuya's smile, even though it was concealed from him.

"If that's the case," Byakuya said, emerging from under Ichigo's chin and looking into his eyes, "then I think it's time we talk again about our honeymoon."

"That's right," Ichigo laughed, "with all of the getting used to things and the morning sickness..."

"And my work schedule," Byakuya added.

"We never did get around to that," Ichigo finished, "But, where do you want to go?"

"I have an estate on the edges of Karakura Town that I use sometimes when I am on assignment there. That is also where I had your wedding gift sent when it was finished."

"That's right, you never told me what that was."

"And now, you will get to see it."

Ichigo grinned.

"So, when do you want to go?" he asked.

Byakuya's head tilted slightly.

"Would you like to go now?" he asked.

Ichigo glanced down at their naked, seed splashed bodies and his grin widened.

"Maybe we should clean up first," he suggested.

"Hmmm."

Ichigo's stomach rumbled loudly as the two began to disengage themselves.

"Perhaps we should add breakfast to our plans," the clan leader commented.

"Eh, I'll eat when I get back. I need to clean up first."

The two wrangled their yukatas back into order and left the bedroom, walking down the wooden walkway and into the bathing chamber, where their attendants were already waiting for them. Torio and Toshi removed the couple's clothing, and Ichigo and Byakuya waded out into the hip deep water, taking their places beneath the warm waterfalls.

"Hey, uh, Byakuya," Ichigo said as they reached the falls and the two attendants approached them, "Would it be all right with you if we...bathed each other?"

Byakuya turned a curious eye on him for a moment, then nodded in acquiescence and motioned for the attendants to return to the edge of the pool.

Ichigo smiled and found the soap, then created a lather on his hands that he spread, first, onto his spouse's strong shoulders and proud chest, then onto his soft, white belly, and down each slender arm. Byakuya's dark eyes watched him closely as he worked, peeking over a shoulder to observe as Ichigo moved on to rub more lather onto his neck, down the length of his back and onto his pretty, round bottom. He moved around to the front, facing Byakuya again and started to speak, but the Kuchiki heir's wet fingers touched his lips, stopping the words.

"Don't request permission," Byakuya chided him, "You are not an attendant. You are my husband."

"Isn't that _your clan wife_?" Ichigo teased, earning a reproving look.

"That might be how that group of old men casts you, trying to make you feel inferior," Byakuya said with an edge of vehemence, "but it is not how I look at you."

"Hey, I know that. I was joking," Ichigo objected.

"Not one of them could have saved Soul Society," Byakuya went on, as though he hadn't heard, "not once, but many times, as you have."

"Heh, you're right about that," Ichigo laughed, "Where were those old farts while you and I were out shedding blood for the protection of Soul Society?"

Byakuya sighed and shook his head in disgust.

"They were in a heavily sealed bunker with their immediate families, well provisioned and safe from everything..."

"While you and I risked our lives and lost friends right and left."

"Yes, it was not a proud moment for the councilors of Central 46, but...they were preserved to re-establish control after the war ended. That is, if there was anyone left to govern."

"Assholes..." Ichigo huffed.

"But we've become distracted," Byakuya said, looking down where Ichigo's hands had dipped into the water, "Weren't you bathing me?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he apologized, "Where was I?"

"I think you were right about here," Byakuya said, guiding his soapy hand down, just beneath the water as his lips collided with the Shiba heir's, nipping at them hungrily.

Ichigo smirked and turned his head away to escape his husband's amorous mouth.

"Hey, I thought you didn't do that with your bathers!" he objected.

Byakuya let out a soft, heated breath.

"When my attendant bathes me, it is as a privilege because of my status," he reminded the younger man, "but when my spouse offers me such, we are free to behave as spouses will."

He started to kiss Ichigo again, but the Shiba heir tapped him lightly on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of the attendants, who appeared not to notice their more erotic behavior.

"Torio, Toshi, will you excuse us?" Byakuya said quietly.

The attendants bowed briefly and left the chamber.

"Is that better?" the clan leader asked.

Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, I don't like fooling around in front of other people. Y-you're not like, into that, are you?"

"No," Byakuya answered honestly, "I just forget they are there because I have had attendants for so long. They would have known to leave, even if I hadn't excused them. Every attendant who serves in my family is from certain privileged subfamilies who train their sons and daughters, hoping that they will come to serve in the main family dwelling. Thus, my attendant, Torio, and his brother, Akio, serve me, while another of their brothers, Koji, serves Tetsuya."

"I didn't know your attendants were family members," Ichigo mused.

"They are highly trained family members, who both serve and protect their masters. Each has a zanpakutou that he will manifest if their master's life or theirs is threatened. They are taught to keep a low profile, so they often pick up bits of useful information because they are considered beneath notice. But a house attendant is a crucial part of the home's daily functioning and safety."

"That's pretty amazing," Ichigo observed, nuzzling into Byakuya's dampened hair and intensifying the motion of his hand beneath the water until Byakuya's breath shortened and he went quiet.

His hips moved in time with Ichigo's stroking hand, intensifying the contact. He shifted restlessly, and Ichigo's slick hand slipped, bringing his fingers into contact with the tight ring of Byakuya's entrance, causing the Kuchiki heir to flinch anxiously. Inexplicably, Ichigo was jolted with comprehension of that very telling moment.

_Kami, I don't know why I've never thought about the fact he's an anal virgin._

_I wonder if he'd ever want to let me..._

Ichigo's loins throbbed and his already aroused member twitched in reaction.

_But he's the clan leader, and I'm..._

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo startled and blinked, shaking his head to clear it.

"S-sorry, what?"

"You stopped touching me."

Ichigo gazed into Byakuya's uncertain expression and the very slight hint of vulnerability he found in them went straight to his groin. He ached to close the distance, to push Byakuya gently back against the slick, wet rocky wall and...

His mind froze at the thought, and he could feel Byakuya's eyes watching him closely.

_Is that even allowed? I mean, Central 46 made it clear who is the head of this household. I may be a leader someday, but Byakuya is one right now._

_Damn...I don't know if it's okay or not!_

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked calmly, "You look like something is bothering you."

"W-well," Ichigo managed, his heart pounding, "I...I was wondering if..."

His head spun harder and he was sure he couldn't have heard the answer that issued from between Byakuya's soft, parted lips.

"We are married, Ichigo, but we are both still men. If you want to enter me, then all you have to do is ask."

Ichigo's ears rang loudly and his legs weakened. He splashed down loudly into the water, earning a disapproving frown from the Kuchiki heir as he fished the ginger-haired man out of the water and carried him to the edge of the pool. He laid Ichigo in the soft, cool grass and patted his face gently, calling his husband's name.

"Ichigo, for kami's sake! Would you just...? Wake up, Ichigo!"

He examined the younger man more closely.

"You fool, you've let your reiatsu drop too low while you were trifling with me! That was careless. But it hardly does to scold you about it when you cannot even hear."

Shaking his head and giving his spouse a look of reproach that didn't quite hide his amusement. He laid his palms on Ichigo's abdomen, infusing him with stabilizing reiatsu for several long minutes before the Shiba heir groaned and opened his eyes.

"What was that? What happened?" he mumbled in confusion, "Byakuya?"

"You let your reiatsu get too low, baka," Byakuya reprimanded him, "No wonder you passed out. You need to eat right away."

Ichigo grinned sheepishly.

"Can I put some clothes on first?" he chuckled.

"Do you find this amusing?" the clan leader asked more sharply, his reiatsu flickering, "Maintaining the balance between your reiatsu and the baby's is...!"

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo assured him, frowning at the sudden intensity in his mate's dark eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll eat. I was just...really shocked that you would..."

"What?" Byakuya hissed impatiently, "That I would treat you like an equal? Ichigo, my clan may have a higher status than yours, but when we married, I didn't think of that at all."

"Then, you don't think like most other nobles, because that's what all of those guys in Central 46 thought when they married us. You know that!"

"I do. And I don't care what they think. When we are here, we are just two married men, interacting as we choose, expressing our love in our own way, without the interference of anything else. Isn't that what marriage is suppose to be like?"

Ichigo gave him an amused look.

"You're asking a guy who's barely an adult and who's never been married about that?" he asked, smirking.

Byakuya loosed a long sigh.

"I suppose you are right. I should be more patient with you when it comes to that. But where I will not be patient is when it comes to your health. You need to eat more regularly."

"I will."

"You should tell me immediately if you feel weak or dizzy. I know the nausea isn't a problem much anymore, but..."

"Byakuya, it's okay."

"And I am going to have Michio see you as soon as you have had something to eat."

Ichigo's hot temper began to slip and he started to give an angry response, but read where the concern was coming from and hastily stopped himself. Instead, he stopped his husband's words with a penetrating kiss, then slipped back into his clothes.

"Let's go and have something to eat while you finish nagging me, okay?" Ichigo chuckled, "I thought it was the wife who was supposed to do the nagging."

"You're impossible!" Byakuya snapped, starting to turn away, only to be captured around the waist and dragged into a long, passionate kiss that left him silent and looking deeply into Ichigo's golden-brown orbs.

"It's going to be fine," Ichigo promised, "Byakuya, I promise you, the baby and I will be fine. It won't be like before."

"You cannot make that promise," Byakuya said, forcing calm into his voice that he didn't feel, "No one can."

Ichigo nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"I beat Aizen. I beat Juha Bach. I can have a baby. Remember who you're dealing with here."

"Fool!" Byakuya sighed resignedly, herding him out into the garden, where their meal was waiting, "No one is invincible."

"I didn't say I was," Ichigo corrected him, "I just said the baby won't be the end of me."

"That is all good and well, but if you do not sit down, be quiet and eat, I may be the end of you!"

"Yeah, all you have to do is offer me what you did before and I'll die a happy man," Ichigo joked.

"Ichigo!"

"Sorry, just kidding," he laughed, sitting down at the table and digging in to the savory food, "So, are we ever going to get around to that honeymoon and my wedding gift?"

Byakuya gave him a reproving look.

"Eat first and see the healer, and if he agrees you are in good condition, we will leave."

"Good, I can't wait."

Byakuya watched Ichigo eating for several minutes before relaxing slightly and addressing his own. Even then, he watched out of the corner of one dark grey eye.

_I shouldn't be so worried. Ichigo is not like Hisana. He is a powerful shinigami and he is going to be fine._

_He and the baby will both be fine._

_I have to believe that._


	7. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya has two special wedding gifts for Ichigo.

"Hey, Byakuya," Ichigo said, glancing at his husband as Torio and Toshi dressed them for their excursion, "are you sure that it's a good idea to have Tetsuya and my cousin, Kuri-Kuri both along with us on this trip?"

"Hmmm?" Byakuya mumbled absently, watching as Torio fastened the tie at his waist, then began to brush the long raven strands of his hair, "Why? Is there a problem with that? I wasn't aware the two knew each other."

Ichigo gave a soft chuckle.

"They met a while ago, when Kuri came to check up on me and see how I was doing. He didn't exactly come and knock on the front door..."

"He's always been such an impulsive person," Byakuya said dryly, "I suppose Tetsuya took offense."

"Yeah, kinda," Ichigo confirmed, "He tackled Kuri and gave him a bit of a scolding, while being sure not to disrespect him entirely, because he's a clan leader and a taichou."

"That sounds like Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya didn't like the way he gave him a nickname either. I tried to explain that he does that with everyone, and I thought the name he chose was cute."

"Oh?"

"Tetsu-hana."

"Iron Flower," Byakuya said, looking amused.

"Kuri also called him an angel," Ichigo remembered, "I think Kuri likes Tetsuya, although I don't think Tetsuya returns the feeling."

"They barely know each other," Byakuya said thoughtfully.

Ichigo observed him quietly for a moment.

"What's that look? What are you thinking about? It looks serious."

Byakuya sighed.

"Well, you understand that the quincy war cost the noble houses the lives of a lot of young people. Because of that, pressure is being put on the clan leaders to arrange more marriages to encourage the growth of our numbers. And even though Tetsuya is a half-blood and would normally be excluded, he has exceptional powers and a good reputation, especially after his actions in defense of the family during the war."

"You wanna marry Tetsuya to Kuri-Kuri?" Ichigo giggled, "I don't know. I think Tetsuya might just kill him. Besides, you admitted you don't approve of forcing people to get married."

"I don't," Byakuya affirmed, "however, if the two have some kind of connection, it wouldn't hurt to see them paired."

"Tetsuya and Kuri?" Ichigo said, smirking, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"I told you," Ichigo said, looking over at where Tetsuya stood in the gardens, waiting for them, "Tetsuya was pissed at Kuri. He doesn't even like him! And you know how Tetsuya is good about following the rules of the clan? Kuri doesn't give a shit about rules he didn't make, himself."

"Balance is important in any relationship," Byakuya said blithely.

"Huh, you really think they'd learn to love each other?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

Byakuya gave him an enigmatic look.

"I don't think learning will be necessary," he commented.

"Really," the Shiba heir mused, shaking his head, "Well, a hundred bucks says Tetsuya hands him his ass before we get back."

"A hundred dollars," Byakuya repeated, "I will take that bet."

"Easy money..." Ichigo laughed, "for me."

"We're finished here, Byakuya-sama," Torio informed the Kuchiki leader, "and the others have arrived at the Karakura home."

"Others?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well, you would hardly expect us newlyweds to have to rough it, whilst trying to enjoy our honeymoon. I sent cooking and cleaning staff, as well as a few attendants ahead to make sure the environs were comfortable. Oh, and the healer is there as well."

"Home away from home," Ichigo said, smiling.

"I want you to be comfortable and well looked after."

"Leave it to you to think of everything," Ichigo chuckled, squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

The two exited their bedroom and found Tetsuya and Kurushimi waiting astride Arashi and Kurushimi's lovely silver Andalusian stallion, Ambrosio. Ichigo let out a soft laugh at seeing that while Tetsuya was acting almost serenely unaware of the other man, Kuri was stealing poorly concealed glances at Byakuya's comely cousin. As they approached, the two riders slid to the ground and Tetsuya extended a hand to help his cousin mount Arashi.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "would you mind riding with Shima taichou to allow Ichigo and I to share a mount?"

Tetsuya flinched very slightly and nodded a bit stiffly.

"Of course, watashi no itoko," he answered, offering a hand to Ichigo as the Shiba heir mounted the black Arabian.

"I see what you did there," Ichigo whispered into the Kuchiki leader's ear as he climbed up and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist.

Byakuya smirked and gave no answer.

"Come, Tetsu-hana," Kuri invited the blue-eyed noble, making Tetsuya flinch again as the Shima leader offered a hand to him.

"I will scout ahead to assure the path is safe," Tetsuya said shortly, disappearing into the senkaimon he opened before any of the others could object.

Ichigo leaned forward to whisper into Byakuya's ear.

"Ouch! Not even a kick in the pants. That was a complete brush off. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Patience," Byakuya said sedately, nudging Arashi and sending him trotting into the precipice world.

The three men saw no sign of Tetsuya as the stallions carried them through the dark corridor at a trot, their mounts' hoofbeats echoing off the oddly shifting walls. Arashi led Ambrosio forward, honing in on the reiatsu path that Tetsuya left in his wake as he moved silently forward somewhere ahead of them. They reached the exit point and emerged into Kisuke's underground training area, where Tetsuya waited alongside the shopkeeper, frowning slightly and looking somewhat distant.

"I don't see how you expect that's gonna change," Ichigo whispered into Byakuya's ear, "Tetsuya looks like he's still pissed off about before."

"Shima taichou is rather irreverent and careless about the rules," Byakuya said softly, "Tetsuya, being a half-blood, has learned to follow the rules diligently, and is offended that Shima taichou takes liberties. However, there is an aspect to Kurushimi's personality that, if it emerges, will win Tetsuya over."

"And you want that?"

"I want my cousin to be happy," Byakuya said firmly.

"You do know what Kuri's like, ne? He's pretty off-beat, compared to both nobles and the other taichous."

"Yes, he is unconventional, but Tetsuya, too, is very unique. Perhaps the two will connect on some level. But putting that aside, we need to go upstairs."

He glanced at Urahara.

"You had it sent over?" the Kuchiki leader asked.

"Had what sent over?" Ichigo inquired.

"Your gift, of course," Byakuya answered.

"It's upstairs," Kisuke said, nodding.

"Come," Byakuya invited his intrigued mate, "I am looking forward to seeing what you think of it."

"All right," Ichigo said, smiling enthusiastically, "Let's see it."

The two climbed the tall ladder and emerged into a small room at the end of the hallway in the living area. Ichigo followed as Byakuya led him through the house and shop, then out into the garage, which stood empty. Ichigo looked around and frowned.

"Okay, where is it?" he asked.

He startled as the garage door creaked loudly and began to rise. As the two watched, the door lifted to reveal a lovely, sleek custom designed convertible...a deep burgundy color with black interior and a black top. Ichigo's eyes rounded.

"Holy hell!" he breathed, "Is that...for me?"

"It is," Byakuya confirmed, "It was made by a special team of auto designers to my specifications."

"Damn!" Ichigo whispered, moving forward to examine the car more closely, "I've never seen anything like this. This is...amazing, Byakuya! It's a good thing I got my license before going off to battle Juha Bach, ne?"

"And it is fortunate that Urahara Kisuke was able to construct a reiatsu limiter that could hold your reiatsu back enough so that you could come here to enjoy your gift. If you like, we can drive it to the estate now."

"Sounds great to me!" Ichigo said enthusiastically, "Where are the keys? Are they inside?"

"This car works without keys," Byakuya explained, "Or rather, it works using reiatsu as a key. You or I can drive it, and we can store in the car's memory the identities of anyone else authorized to use it."

"So, this isn't just a human car, it's a shinigami type car?"

"Yes. If you like, I will show you how it works. Come."

Byakuya moved to the passenger side and opened the door for his husband, then watched as Ichigo climbed in, and closed it behind him. He walked around to the driver's side and took his place behind the wheel, touching a sensor with his reiatsu to start the vehicle, then backing it out of the driveway. He turned onto the street and drove several blocks before coming to a freeway onramp. Moving onto the freeway, he touched several buttons with his reiatsu and a map display popped up on a screen on the dashboard.

"You can program in your destination, then either drive using the steering wheel and pedals, or you can switch the car to self-driving and allow it to drive itself."

Byakuya touched a few more buttons and Ichigo watched in wonder as the steering wheel disappeared into a compartment and the GPS showed the route the noble had programmed in.

"But driving the car is part of the fun," Ichigo observed.

"Yes, but there are a couple more features you will want to know about before you drive it."

"Oh?" Ichigo mused curiously.

"First, this automobile is capable of moving at speeds well above normal human cars, while using a guidance system to move in and around them."

"Pretty awesome," Ichigo noted, "but what if there's a traffic jam?"

"This," Byakuya said, nodding and sending the car into its high speed mode.

Ichigo stared in mingled admiration and something like fear as the car shot forward, moving around other cars at insane speeds as it cruised down the highway.

"I don't think we'll get pulled over, but..."

_Impediment sensed one kilometer ahead, switching to ghost mode, a dulcet, feminine voice said._

"What did that say?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"I am well aware that young male drivers tend to sometimes forget their human status and try to exceed the parameters of normal driving," Byakuya explained, "so this car will compensate when that happens. Watch."

Ichigo stared as they approached a place where the traffic had backed up and cars were stopped ahead of them. To his surprise, the convertible continued to hurtle forward at its increased speed.

"Hey, uh...Byakuya?" Ichigo said worriedly.

He watched in shock as they closed in on the bunch of stopped cars and, to his surprise, passed through them, then continued on their way.

"That's insane!" he cried excitedly, "Stop, okay? I wanna drive it!"

Byakuya nodded and exited the freeway, then found a place to pull over. The two switched seats and Ichigo examined the controls for a moment. With a few brief instructions, he confirmed their route, then made the steering wheel emerge from its compartment. He started the car and guided it back onto the freeway, then set the vehicle into high speed mode, while still controlling it himself. The convertible shot forward and almost instantly, the female voice spoke up.

_Ghost mode initiated._

"Why did it do that?" Ichigo asked, "I can do this."

"Hmmm, not with your reiatsu sensing," Byakuya sighed as the car barreled through several more that Ichigo couldn't maneuver around, "And actually, it's going to automatically invoke ghost mode anytime it senses a threat."

"It's good for making sure we don't end up splattered all over the road."

"Yes, just remember, it is not a jet. It doesn't fly."

"It might as well be flying at this speed!" Ichigo said appreciatively, "Thank you so much, Byakuya. This is really the most amazing thing I've ever owned. I love it!"

"I am glad you are pleased," the Kuchiki leader answered, touching the button to turn control of the car completely over to the guidance system.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, smiling as though he already knew.

Byakuya moved closer to him as the lights flashed by outside the car and they hurtled towards their destination.

"I am helping you to... _initiate_ your gift," Byakuya answered, stretching out across the front seats and bringing Ichigo down on his back.

Ichigo laughed.

"It's good the steering wheel isn't in the way," he commented as the Kuchiki leader's mouth found his and Byakuya's graceful hands began to undress them. In moments, they laid naked across the front seat, joined in an erotic tangle and enjoying the flashing lights around them as the convertible hurtled through the night.

"Would you like me to give you the other gift you desired?" Byakuya asked.

"We won't get to the estate too soon?" Ichigo asked anxiously, "That would be awkward."

"The car will drive a circuitous route until we are...satisfied," Byakuya answered, positioning himself on top of Ichigo and kissing him as the younger man's fingers worked swiftly to prepare him.

A pale hand reached out and touched a button that made the top of the convertible shimmer and disappear so that the wind roared around them and Ichigo could look up into the stars while Byakuya slowly joined their bodies. But even more beautiful to the Shiba heir than the night sky was the flush on Byakuya's handsome features as he was taken, and the beautiful sounds he made as they began to move together. The speed of the car and their fast, hard movements combined to create a dizzying haze around the two. Byakuya's slim fingers grasped roughly at the fine leather seats and he writhed heatedly atop Ichigo's undulating form.

"Ichigo!" the Kuchiki leader gasped, his voice somehow cutting through the breeze and inciting a harder barrage of wanton thrusts that had both men seeing stars even when they closed their eyes.

Byakuya surrendered to the heavy spasms of completion with a ringing cry that seemed to travel all of the way down Ichigo's spine, sending him off and into release. Byakuya collapsed on top of him, going still and lost for words as the two slowly recovered.

When they had tugged their clothes back into place and sat up, closing the top and pressing the buttons to complete their journey, Ichigo glanced at Byakuya's still blushing face and smiled.

"Hey, um, you're not going to...you know...get pregnant like me, right?"

"No," Byakuya answered, "While you are with child, I will not be at risk of that. There are reiatsu changes that will prevent it. However, that does not mean that I would refuse if you wished for me to have your child someday."

"Really? You'd do that?" Ichigo asked, "I thought that because of the terms of the deal with the Noble's General Council and Central 46, I had to have the kids."

"You must provide the heirs for our families," Byakuya affirmed, "But once that is done, you will officially be freed of obligation and released. You could even leave me, at that point, if you wish."

Ichigo lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"I think you know I'm not going to leave you, Byakuya," he said quietly, "However things happened, they're different now. And besides, our kids deserve to have both their parents growing up. They need to have their family."

"But two people shouldn't stay together just because they have children," Byakuya countered.

"Well, that isn't the only reason," Ichigo said, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and kissing him several times, until he felt his husband's body relax, "I love you."

"And I love you."

"However love happens," Ichigo said, holding him tightly, "it's worth hanging onto."

"I believe that also," Byakuya whispered


	8. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo make a little wager...

A soft, rumbling growl and a flicker in his husband's reiatsu brought Byakuya awake at barely past midnight. One dark grey eye opened and fixed on Ichigo's slightly grimacing face, and the corners of his lips curved upwards. He pressed his warm mouth to the younger man's for a moment, bringing Ichigo grudgingly awake and earning a playful scowl.

"Hey, I was trying not to wake up," he complained, "It's not time to get up. I wanna sleep! Go away."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused, smirking, "I wouldn't have bothered you, except that your exceptionally loud stomach growling is preventing me from sleeping."

"Ungh...damn!" Ichigo groaned, "I am hungry! But I'm also tired, and I ache all over."

He nuzzled restlessly under Byakuya's chin, trying to block out the light.

"Will you rub my stomach?" he yawned, "I like when you do it. Your hands are smoother than mine."

"I suppose it is time enough for another infusion as well," Byakuya agreed, half dragging his drowsy mate into a seated position, then sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around to address the Shiba heir's rounded abdomen.

"Ugh, I feel sick and real sleepy, but I also feel so fucking hungry!" he complained.

"Relax," Byakuya breathed into his ear, making Ichigo's mind freeze for a moment and sending a twinge through his loins, "Torio and Toshi are bringing food. They heard your complaining and will take care of that, while I take care of this, ne?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Now I'm horny again too!" he fretted, "Byakuya!"

"Quiet now, I will take care of that, too," he intoned, making Ichigo's alert member throb painfully.

"Augh! L-like right now? Or like, when you're done rubbing my belly?" he asked in a piqued voice.

"I can do both at the same time," Byakuya assured him, continuing to use one hand to send the reiatsu into Ichigo's swollen abdomen, while his other slid downward and gently pleasured his ginger-haired mate's hungry erection.

"O-oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Ichigo mumbled, leaning into Byakuya's embrace and moving his hips to deepen the stimulation, "I think I'm going crazy. I'm always hungry for something, every minute, all day long, so that I can't think of anything else or even get any real sleep."

"The hormone changes affect you very strongly because you are male, and even though your body is capable of carrying our children, it isn't so natural a thing as childbearing is to a woman's body. You've probably noticed also that the limiter Michio gave you when we arrived in the living world is even stronger than the one you were wearing before."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Ichigo confessed.

"You are more prone to reiatsu fluctuations now, while the reiatsu is maturing more rapidly. There is so much going on inside your body, I am not surprised you are out of sorts."

"Ah, but just keep doing what you're doing, and I think I'll be fine," Ichigo chuckled, thrusting more urgently into Byakuya's caressing hand.

He groaned fitfully as footsteps sounded outside their bedroom door, and Byakuya's hand discreetly released him. The Shiba heir opened his mouth to complain, then closed it again and smiled instead as Torio and Toshi entered the room, bearing two large trays of hot food.

"Oh, am I glad to see you!" Ichigo greeted them, grinning at the feast his attendant set in his lap, "Thanks, Toshi!"

"No problem, Ichigo-sama," the attendant said, good naturedly, "Let us know if you need anything else."

"I will," Ichigo replied, digging into his food, while Byakuya began to eat more politely, "Mmmmm...this is great!"

"We will be sure to pass your compliments on to Matsuko-san," Torio said cheerfully, "If there is nothing else."

"We're good," Ichigo said, nodding, then refocusing on his meal.

"You are quite voracious," Byakuya noted, watching the younger man out of the corner of an eye and continuing to work at his own meal.

"Can't help it," Ichigo sighed through a mouthful of rice, "I feel like it's my stomach expanding instead of that chamber. I just want to eat everything in sight, even things I usually don't like. I tried some of that really hot curry that Matsuko makes for you. I even liked that!"

"Well, as odd as it is, it is a temporary situation. And wouldn't you say that there are some good things about being with child?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo affirmed, reaching down to rub his belly, "I like that since I feel colder at night, I spend most of it wrapped real tightly around you, and that you've stopped sleeping with any clothes on."

"It hardly seems necessary to wear clothing when it only serves to make you too hot during the night, and you keep removing whatever I put on anyway."

"True," Ichigo chuckled around a mouthful of juice.

He picked up a large, sweet strawberry and bathed it in the warm dark chocolate the staff had provided to go with it.

"Man, Matsuko's memorized everything I crave, hasn't she? She's an amazing cook. How long has she worked for your family?"

Byakuya tilted his head slightly, thinking for a moment.

"She has been in my family's employ for nearly one hundred eighty years."

"Really? Wow."

"Our family tends to choose staff from families that have served ours for great numbers of years. Just like there are certain of our subfamilies who serve as our attendants, we also choose our staff from select families that have a gift for whatever kind of service we require. Makoto, our horsemaster, comes from a long line of talented animal handlers. And he is the only one besides Tetsuya who seems to have much control over Arashi when he is being cantankerous."

"Aw, Arashi's not so bad. He's been great to me while I've been with you."

"He and Tetsuya take your protection very seriously," Byakuya said, glancing out the bedroom window, "When Hisana became ill, it was difficult for them. They are dedicated protectors, but there are some things that simply cannot be guarded against."

"Well, with me having to wear this stupid limiter and having no powers, I appreciate them watching out for us," Ichigo said gratefully.

His eyes followed Byakuya's gaze to the bright half moon outside the window.

"So, what do you think he and Kuri are up to tonight?"

Byakuya barely held back a smile.

"Tetsuya and Arashi are on duty outside, and I imagine that, this being the case, your cousin will be nearby, and thinking of some kind of approach that will convince Tetsuya to lower his guard."

"Do you think he will?" Ichigo laughed, "He didn't budge an inch on the way here. You said there was something about Kuri that would change that. What exactly did you mean?"

"Ah," Byakuya said, sipping at his tea, then setting it back on the tray, "What I meant is that Kurushimi has a gift for sensing certain things about people. Have you noticed how our Makoto always seems to know just how to approach Arashi, whatever mood he is in?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, his grin widening, "So, you think that..."

"Shima Kurushimi is aware that Tetsuya was a prisoner through most of his childhood, and that he worked hard to become the image of noble grace and strength. He was initially surprised when he met Tetsuya in person for the first time, but he has had some time to think things through."

"I think he's more impulsive than me!" Ichigo chuckled.

"That would be something, if it was true," Byakuya said dryly.

"Hey!"

"Kurushimi is impulsive, but when he is captured by something or someone, be it an enemy he is pursuing or a person of interest to him, he is very strategic in his approach. He is well aware that his first meeting with Tetsuya put them at odds. And he will be very sure that the circumstances of their next meeting act to undo the travesty of the first."

"He wasn't very successful undoing it when we left," Ichigo snorted into his juice glass.

"Ah, but I did surprise him when I asked Tetsuya to ride with him. He recovered well, but as you saw, Tetsuya gave him no opportunity to redeem himself. He will seek a situation working more to his advantage this time."

"Whatever you say," laughed the ginger-haired man, "But he's got a lot to get past. I mean, the first time they met, Kuri ended up on the wrong end of Tetsuya's blade and this last time, Tetsuya wouldn't give him the time of day. How's he supposed to do anything with Tetsuya being so standoffish?"

Byakuya gave him a genuine smile.

"They are both here at the retreat to offer us their protection. And...don't you think that this is the perfect place for two people to connect romantically," he whispered into Ichigo's ear, making the soft lobe flush and fresh flickers of arousal pass through his hungry loins, "The gardens where they stand are enchanting in the moonlight, ne?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu sparked under the limiter.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease me like that," he warned Byakuya in a lower, more husky voice, "I might dump this tray and just get on top of you right now!"

Byakuya met his amorous eyes with a smoldering look of challenge.

"You are my husband, and you carry our future inside you. I am here to feed my love's every craving."

Ichigo's hands quivered slightly as he set his half-finished meal on the nightstand, then turned and with eyes still glaring meaningfully into Byakuya's, removed the tray from his husband's lap and set it aside also. Byakuya gazed back at him raptly, frozen in place by the heated golden fire that had lit in the Shiba heir's brown eyes. The two remained still for a breathless moment, their eyes tightly locked. Then, with only the barest twitching of his smirking lips to signal his intent, Ichigo pounced on his noble mate, holding him down tightly and invading his mouth enthusiastically. He nipped sharply at Byakuya's blushing earlobe.

"I hope you ate enough," he hissed in a voice that made Byakuya stiffen for a moment and envision his lover's rather wicked inner hollow, "because now, I'm going to make you pay big time for teasing me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Master_ , Arashi's voice whispered into Tetsuya's mind, making his shinigami companion blink his blurred eyes and take a cold breath of night air, _are you all right? You look feverish._

"I am fine," Tetsuya answered, suppressing an inward shiver.

_That hollow you dispatched on the way here touched you with his reiatsu. Why didn't you tell Byakuya-sama about..._

Tetsuya gave him a petulant scowl and pulled his cloak more firmly around his strangely icy body.

"Byakuya-sama doesn't need to be bothered with every insignificant thing we do."

_But even though you easily killed the hollow, it's reiatsu is making you ill. Please Master..._

The two stiffened and looked up as Kurushimi's voice rose out of the darkness.

"Were you injured, Tetsu-hana?" he asked softly.

Tetsuya relaxed slightly as the Shima leader moved into the moonlight and faced them.

"My apologies for intruding on your conversation with your familiar," he apologized, "but did Arashi say something to you about a hollow you confronted on the way here?"

Tetsuya's blue eyes widened.

"You heard his voice?" he asked, looking confused, "But he was speaking into my mind. Usually others don't hear that."

"Indeed," Kuri said, glancing at Arashi, who looked back at him quietly and said nothing more, "He was likely just concerned for you and was careless in his expression."

Tetsuya gave the Shima leader a skeptical look and turned his head to study Arashi for a moment.

"He trusts you," Tetsuya said softly.

Kuri nodded.

"And I hope you will trust me too. I sense something is not right with your reiatsu. You look feverish and you are cold and sweating."

"I will be fine," Tetsuya insisted stubbornly, "The hollow is dead and its reiatsu will diminish on its own."

"Please," Kuri said gently, "allow me to rid your body of the infection. I agree it won't kill you, but it could make you quite ill."

"I will see our healer," Tetsuya said, turning away.

"Michio is asleep," Kuri reminded him, "Why wake him? I am good with healing."

Tetsuya gave him a conflicted look, searching for a proper answer.

"Tetsu-hana," Kuri went on, "We did not meet under the best of circumstances. I offended you, and I do apologize for that. I would have said so sooner, but I was taken by surprise when I learned who you were. I had heard of your past in the noble's prison, Itamigiri, and how Byakurai rescued you. And I had heard as well of how he mentored you and you achieved bankai. But it did not strike me until I saw how delicate your body looks and realized the magnitude of what you had accomplished. It amazes me how something that looks so lovely and fragile as you do could bear such torment and rise out of it to become what you have."

"Please," Tetsuya said, shifting uncomfortably, "I am no one important, especially compared to someone like you. I am just Byakuya-sama's bodyguard, and a half-blood, not enough to capture the attention of a taichou and clan leader, even an unconventional one like you."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise as Kuri's palm curved around his face, raising his chin so that their eyes met.

"Why are you doing this?" Tetsuya whispered, his heart pounding and his legs weakening under him, "What do you want from me?"

"Do you not know?" Kuri asked, gazing steadily into his widened sapphire eyes, "Why I could instantly infuriate you to the point of putting your blade at my throat? Why I was so frozen that I would have let you kill me? Why your Arashi trusts me? And why, even though you resist, you want to let me kiss you in this lovely moonlight, Tetsu-hana? Some things are just meant to happen... _destino_...fate. Call it what you will, you can feel it working, can't you?"

Tetsuya held perfectly still as the Shima leader moved in close and encircled him in his arms. Warm lips captured his and caressed them for several exhilarating moments before the elder man released him and stepped back very slightly, watching for his response. Tetsuya struggled to make his lips move, but could only stare back at Kuri speechlessly. The Shima leader smiled.

"You don't look horribly offended," he observed, "Would it be all right with you if I ask Byakurai for his permission for me to officially court his favored cousin?"

"Why ask permission?" Tetsuya asked, fighting an invading smile, "I think you will not give up, even if my cousin forbids it."

"You think correctly," Kuri agreed, giving him a melting smile, "but it would be much easier for all of us if I ask permission first."

Tetsuya let out a piqued breath.

"You're impossible!"

Kuri's arms wrapped around him again and this time met with calm acceptance.

"You are beautiful, Tetsu-hana," he breathed, offering the slighter man a second knee-weakening kiss, "Now, let me heal you."

Arashi watched with amused eyes as the Shima leader turned his stubborn master and walked with him back to the house. He kept his ears perked as he lowered his head to graze and sent a last few words to his departing master.

_Your heart is safe with him, Master._

He blinked as he registered Tetsuya's reply in his mind.

_I know._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya rested calmly, naked and splayed out on his back, with Ichigo collapsed on top of him, still deeply entrenched in his body and looking as happy and sated as his lover. A warm hand found his amidst the tangled sheets and golden brown eyes gazed dazedly into his.

"Are you finally full?"

Ichigo loosed a soft giggle.

"I should be asking you that."

The two exchanged a flurry of soft kisses that were interrupted by some kind of soft disruption of the reiatsu surrounding them. Ichigo frowned, then looked confused at the smile that formed on Byakuya's usually unsmiling lips.

"What was that?" he asked curiously, "What just happened?"

"Our bet," Byakuya answered, smirking up at him, "You just lost."

A handsome grin came over Ichigo's face and he laughed softly.

"Kuri and Tetsuya?" he asked, shaking his head, "No way...I guess I owe you a hundred dollars."

Byakuya's dark eyes blinked once, very slowly, and when they opened again, Ichigo felt a flicker of warning at the smoky, dangerous look in their deceptively placid depths.

"Keep it," he said, disengaging their bodies suddenly and flipping his ginger-haired spouse onto his back, "I want something else instead."


	9. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kisuke treats an ailing Tetsuya, he makes an important discovery about Ichigo.

Byakuya laid on his side under the warm covers, his naked body curled around Ichigo's back, and his fingers gently playing in his husband's ginger hair. He kissed the back of Ichigo's neck and let his hand slide down to rub his partner's growing baby bump, infusing the area with his reiatsu. Ichigo stirred and mumbled a few incoherent words before dropping off again.

_I didn't think this would happen again, that I would feel my child growing and preparing to come into the world. It's such a powerful kind of love...the love for one's child. I only wish that Hisana and I could have seen our child draw breath, that Ichiro could have survived. But failing that, this is becoming everything I dreamed of before. I can't bring Hisana and Ichiro back, but Ichigo and I can have children together. We can love them and, kami willing, see them grow up into fine adults. As much as I fear what I could again lose, this emotion I feel for Ichigo and our child is stronger._

Flutters of attraction teased Byakuya's heart and his loins ached with longing as he continued the infusion, but as much as it tormented him, he only continued to rub Ichigo's rounded belly and to daydream about their next joining while his husband slept contentedly in his arms.

_It's just the infusion that is making me react like this even though we made love already several times tonight. Ichigo needs to get plenty of rest. My carnal needs can wait._

But as the infusion ended and his desires continued to tease him, Byakuya struggled unsuccessfully with trying to fall asleep again, and eventually abandoned the attempts and started to unwrap himself from around Ichigo's painfully appealing body. Ichigo's eyes opened, and he peeked back over his shoulder.

"Wh-where are you goin'?" he mumbled sleepily, "Is it morning already?"

"No," Byakuya assured him, planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek, then another on his lips, "Go back to sleep."

Byakuya started to pull free, but froze as Ichigo's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Ichigo..."

"Hey," Ichigo said, pulling on his husband's arm until Byakuya dropped back onto the bed and curled around him again, "You don't have to leave. I know the infusions make you horny. They make me that way too."

"You should be sleeping," Byakuya admonished him sternly, "You've been up much of the night, eating and engaging in lovemaking with me. You need to rest."

"I will," Ichigo chuckled, brushing several misbehaving strands of ginger hair out of his eyes.

Byakuya's mouth went dry and his heart quickened at even that rather innocent display.

"C'mon," Ichigo urged him, turning in his arms, "We're really getting to each other. We should just do what we both want and we'll sleep better after."

"Says the impetuous one," Byakuya answered, frowning.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but as he started to pull away again, Ichigo moved suddenly, upending him and bringing him unexpectedly down onto his back. Ichigo landed on top of him, grinning widely in triumph.

"You want to listen now?" he teased, "Or do I have to repeat myself a few more times? I want to have sex with you right now, as much as you want to have sex with me. Why not just do it? It'll feel good and we'll both sleep better!"

"Do you always have to be so damned stubborn?" Byakuya snapped, "Don't you think we should be giving some thought to what is best for our child and not getting so wrapped up in our lust that we forget there's a child to think about?"

"Whoa! Hey, I'm not forgetting our kid," Ichigo objected, "The little sprout's not going to sleep if I can't fall asleep, and I can't sleep until I'm not so horny! Michio said that it's fine to have sex, even a lot of sex! What's the problem? Are you really that worried we'll do something that hurts the baby?"

He paused at the flash of distress that appeared suddenly on Byakuya's face, then disappeared just as quickly as he turned away. Ichigo sat up and slipped an arm around him, then nuzzled into the back of his shoulder apologetically.

"Sorry," he whispered into the pale shell of an ear, "I wasn't thinking. This whole marriage and pregnancy thing has brought back a lot of bad memories for you. It's okay to tell me if you're feeling afraid. You don't have to always pretend to be stronger than everyone around you. You should tell me what you're really thinking."

"You're right," Byakuya agreed, still looking away, "It has...just been a long time since I was married before. I had time to forget the kind of freedom that marriage offers. I should be apologizing to you."

"I don't need an apology," Ichigo laughed, hugging him tightly, "Just let's forget everything for a while and enjoy being together. We don't have to have sex..."

He paused and looked up questioningly as Torio appeared in the doorway, looking flushed and anxious.

"Torio?" Byakuya inquired, sitting up straighter.

"It's Tetsuya-san," Torio explained, glancing back over his shoulder and down the darkened hallway, "Byakuya-sama, he is very ill!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt icy fingertips touch his face gently, and heard a deep, concerned voice speaking to him, but found himself unable to emerge from the haze that had taken over his mind. He tried to remember how and when he had fallen ill, where he was, and what he had been doing, but the facts refused to align themselves and all he could be sure of was that the hands touching him were those of a friend or ally. Snippets of conversation leaked through, but lacked their full meaning. He struggled to move or speak, but his body felt oddly heavy and he wasn't sure that if he moved, it would even register with him that he had been successful.

... _must go and bring Inoue Orihime_...

... _thought you said he would recover_...

... _Itamigiri...left his body more vulnerable to infection_...

... _should wake Byakuya-sama_...

"N-no," Tetsuya managed weakly, "It's late. Sh-shouldn't w-wake him."

"He's burning up," Kuri's concerned voice said, and Tetsuya shivered as a cold, damp washcloth mopped the heavy sweat from his face.

"What happened, Koji?" he heard Byakuya say.

"Is he going to be all right?" Ichigo added.

The voices faded away into a static hum. Tetsuya felt himself being lifted, but wasn't sure if the sensation was real, or if it was the result of the delirium he was in.

"Wh-where are we going?"

... _doesn't have time to wait_!

... _going to take him there, myself_!

Tetsuya's mind spiraled into dizzying swirls of color and sound, flashes of memories...an odd and terrifying mixture of good and frightening, calm and chaotic, pleasant and unbearably evil.

" _Don't worry, I won't let you die_."

At first, he thought they must be Kurushimi's words, meant to reassure him, but when he squinted and looked more closely in his dream, the face morphed into that of his wicked cousin.

" _I won't let my favorite little love slave get away so easily, ne_?"

"STOP IT! Don't touch me!" Tetsuya screamed, trying to wriggle free of the arms that carried him, "Stop it! Let me go!"

"Easy...easy, Tetsu-hana" Kuri's voice breathed soothingly into his ear, "Your Arashi is carrying us to Urahara Kisuke's shop, so you can be properly healed. You must hold still."

"K-kuri?" Tetsuya whispered, trying to open his stinging eyes.

"Yes, _mi corazòn_. Your cousin and Ichibun are right behind us on my Ambrosio. They will be with us when we arrive in Karakura Town."

Tetsuya quieted at the reassuring words and clung to Kuri's shoulder, groaning at even the gentle impact of Arashi's footsteps along the quiet, dark roadway.

 _I'm sorry, Master_ , the stallion whispered into Tetsuya's feverish mind.

He quickened his step worriedly as he registered Tetsuya's delirious mental wanderings. Behind him, Ambrosio increased his speed to match Arashi's.

"You should have stayed back at the estate," Byakuya admonished Ichigo gently, where they sat astride Ambrosio.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head firmly, "I care about Tetsuya too. And you are kind of off already tonight. I want to be there for you. That's not bad, right?"

"Hmm, if I really thought it was, I would have insisted on you staying at the estate. As it is, I am second guessing myself constantly."

"That's really not like you," Ichigo observed worriedly, "Byakuya, I'm worried about you. You're in your head a lot about what happened to Hisana and Ichiro. Some of that's natural, but..."

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya said stiffly, "I can manage."

"I know you can," Ichigo assured him, "I just don't want you to suffer so much. I don't like you being in pain."

"I feel the same about you," Byakuya said, slipping a warm hand into his, "but don't concern yourself about this, Ichigo. I will be fine."

"All right," Ichigo relented at the horses arrived at the shop, "I'll try not to bug you about it."

"You are not bothering me," Byakuya said as he slid to the ground and helped Ichigo down off of Ambrosio's silver back, "You are expressing your concerns. And when you do, I will listen, even if it makes me angry to do so."

"Thanks, Byakuya."

The two fell silent as they followed Kuri, who held Tetsuya in his arms, to the front door. Ichigo tapped on it in an intricate pattern. There were a few muffled sounds inside the residence, then the front door opened and Tessai looked out at them.

"Ah, Ichigo, Byakuya-san, Kuri-Kuri, it looks like Tetsuya-san needs healing," he observed, "Come in."

"We will need Inoue Orihime, I think," Kuri said, glancing down at Tetsuya's flushed and sweating face, "I have already tried to flush out the hollow reiatsu, but it is unnaturally resistant."

"Did you say hollow reiatsu?" Byakuya asked in a concerned tone, "Tetsuya was injured by a hollow? When was this and why wasn't I informed?"

"I-it was my f-fault," Tetsuya stammered, "P-please don't blame K-kuri. He said I should have t-told you sooner."

"I am not angry, watashi no itoko," Byakuya assured Tetsuya, "I am just worried about you. You should have told me."

"S-sorry."

"Let's bring him inside," Tessai directed them.

He led the group to a guest room, arriving just as a pajama clad Kisuke stumbled into the hallway and sent a sleepy-eyed Jinta off to find Orihime.

"And be polite!" he called after the boy, "She's a sweet girl and doesn't need to take any crap from you."

"Like _you_ never tease her!" the youth snapped saucily.

He turned and followed Tessai and the others into the guest room, where Kuri laid his nearly senseless charge in the soft, freshly made bed. Tetsuya loosed a moaning sigh at the comforting touch of the cool bedding against his hot skin, then shivered, rattling his teeth forcefully.

"Easy now," Kisuke said, leaning over him and examining him carefully as Byakuya and Kuri removed his drenched yukata and replaced it with a clean, dry one Tessai supplied, "You should try to sleep, okay?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"You should hit the hay too, Ichigo," he added, "You look beat."

"I'm okay," Ichigo insisted, "I want to be sure that Tetsuya's gonna be okay."

"He'll be all right," Kisuke insisted, "I've got this. I've healed you when you were almost dead. I can handle this without you sitting vigil."

"He is right," Byakuya agreed, stepping back.

"Hey, don't ask me to go off and sleep while you're sitting here worrying. I'm really not going to be able to sleep anyway."

Byakuya exchanged glances with Tessai and the latter nodded briefly.

"I will make up a comfortable place on the couch over there for the two of you."

He looked at Kuri undecidedly and Kuri shook his head.

"I have a pretty strong connection with Tetsu-hana, and I have full knowledge of what happened, as he explained to me before he became incapacitated."

"All right, let's have it," Kisuke said as he drew a sample of Tetsuya's blood and reiatsu, then sent then to the lab with Tessai, "Tell me everything he said."

"Eh, he said that an odd hollow he encountered in the precipice world earlier today splashed him with blood and reiatsu. He had no problem killing it, but he started to feel feverish with chills and a headache a couple of hours later. He was lucid but feverish and sweaty after four hours, and finally agreed to let me heal him. I tried to flush the reiatsu from his system, but it seems to have attached to his own blood cells. It's pretty insidious."

"I see that," Kisuke noted, sending his reiatsu through his hands and into Tetsuya's slender body.

Tetsuya shivered a few times, then fell still as Kisuke's sleep kido took effect.

"I can stabilize him until Orihime gets here," Kisuke assured the others, then she can take care of the rest. Man, it's always the insane, weird hollows that trip you up, isn't it, Tetsuya-san?"

Byakuya frowned and turned a stern eye on Kuri.

"Shima Kurushima, from what you told Kisuke, some time passed since Tetsuya admitted to feeling poorly and when Torio arrived to tell me. Why didn't you inform me sooner?"

"I wasn't aware that Tetsu-hana would be overcome by the hollow's reiatsu," Kuri explained, "and Tetsu-hana didn't want me to wake you. So, I did not until Koko-kun explained to me that his immune system is weak from his days in the prison. As soon as I knew, I sent Toto-kun to bring you."

"I see. I suppose Tetsuya was just being stubborn. He does hate to admit weakness."

"I have him stabilized now," Kisuke reported, "Orihime should arrive soon."

Byakuya settled onto the couch and wrapped a warm blanket around Ichigo and himself, pulling his husband close and offering his shoulder for Ichigo to rest his head on. Ichigo leaned against Byakuya, still watching Tetsuya as his eyes blinked sleepily. For a time, the room was nearly silent, while Kisuke took Tetsuya's vital signs intermittently and everyone present held their breath, waiting for Orihime's arrival. When the door finally opened to admit her, Ichigo was fast asleep and the others spoke quietly to avoid waking Tetsuya or him as the human girl set her spell in place.

"Tetsuya-chan will be fine," she assured them after a few minutes, "It will just take a long time because my power has to penetrate and reject the reiatsu in each cell."

"But there are literally millions!" Kuri objected, his eyes widening, "Yet, you say it will take how long?"

"Oh, my spell working at high speed should have it expelled in a few hours," Orihime promised, "Don't worry, Tetsuya-chan is going to be okay."

"I am constantly amazed by your ability, _princesa_."

Orihime blushed.

"Thank you, Kuri-kuri-san," she said, smiling as she returned her attention to Tetsuya.

She observed Kuri out of the corner of an eye as she continued her healing.

"Kuri-kuri-san likes Tetsuya-chan, doesn't he?" she whispered.

"Indeed," Kuri agreed, raising a finger to his lips and glancing in Byakuya's direction, "but it's best not to bring too much attention to it yet. Byakurai may have mixed feelings about it."

"Oh!" Orihime whispered conspiratorially, "I won't say it loudly then."

"Yes, I think he has enough stress, ne?"

"I think Byakuya-sama will be happy if Tetsuya-chan is happy," Orihime assured him.

"Perhaps, but we'll wait for calm to return before causing more stress for him."

"Okay," Orihime giggled.

Kisuke left Tetsuya's side and moved to where Byakuya rested on the couch, holding his sleeping husband against his shoulder. Byakuya nodded in acceptance as the shopkeeper began to examine Ichigo, spending several minutes studying his baby bump before sitting back on his knees and looking up at Byakuya again.

"Can I talk to you outside the room?" he whispered.

"Of course," Byakuya answered, a little shiver moving through him.

He extracted himself from Ichigo, laying his husband's head gently onto a soft pillow and sending a gentle throb of kido into his resting body to help him stay asleep. He rose and followed Kisuke out into the hallway, where the shopkeeper stopped him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked quickly, "You sensed something, didn't you?  
"Maybe," Kisuke confessed, "Look, I don't want you to get worried just yet, but there is some reactive reiatsu leakage from Ichigo's spirit core."

"Leakage?" Byakuya repeated, concern lining his face, "What...?"

"You remember when you attacked Ichigo that time?"

Byakuya's face paled at the words.

"I struck two vital areas," Byakuya whispered numbly, "Are you saying that...?"

"I don't know yet," Kisuke said softly, "but I'd like to keep him here for a day or two, preferably you also. I want to be sure of what I sensed and have some time to consider what the best thing is to do."

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I don't think you should tell him," he said in a soft voice, "Not yet."

"Not yet," Kisuke agreed, "This may turn out to be nothing. And even if it is something, he doesn't need to worry while I figure it out. Keep him calm, maybe just keep him focused on Tetsuya-san. That's reason enough to explain why you're staying for a few days."

"Very well," Byakuya agreed, "I will keep him calm."

Kisuke studied Byakuya's dark expression for several long moments.

"Look, don't go where I see you going," he advised him, "You didn't know Ichigo back then and you were a soldier, following orders."

Byakuya's eyes closed, then slowly opened again.

"And in so doing, I may have written the end for Ichigo and our child. If they die because of my actions..."

"Don't finish that sentence," Kisuke warned him, touching his fingers to Byakuya's frowning lips, "Go back in there and take care of him. Don't think about anything else."

Byakuya remained frozen and staring, his mind spinning as the words echoed all around him. He cleared his throat softly and nodded in acceptance, then turned and followed Kisuke back into the guest room.


	10. Fortune is the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya worries over Ichigo's condition and finds comfort in a surprising place.

Byakuya opened his eyes and raised his head slightly from where it had been tucked beneath his sleeping husband's chin. He still felt the soft, warm throbs of Ichigo's strong heartbeat, but as cognizance reached him again, each beat seemed to carry accusation.

_Ichigo's heart beats despite how I once tried to stop it. He survived on sheer determination to live and to rescue Rukia. And every time something has tried to make his heart stop, he found a way to keep it going._

_Every time._

_He will come through this as well. I know he will. But even though I very much believe in Ichigo, I can't help going back to that place and wishing I'd acted differently. I've regretted raising my sword to Ichigo, ever since the moment his strength shattered Senbonzakura, and he freed me of the promises I never should have made._

_I, of all people, know how futile it is to look back and regret what cannot be changed, but when I look at Ichigo and I feel the love pulsate in my own heart, I also can't help feeling pain for what I did. I know it's important to forgive myself...to move on, but...how do I do that?_

Moving very slowly, he pulled free of Ichigo and slipped out of bed. A breeze outside made the branches of a tree scrape against the window and he heard the first pitter pats of coming rain. He moved into the dressing area and removed his yukata, shivering in the cold air. In the mirror, he caught sight of a very light scar on one pale breast, near his heart.

_It's strange._

_Kirinji was able to erase the scars Senbonzakura left on my body when he nearly killed me, being used by As Nodt, and even the markings left by Gin's Shinzou have disappeared, but the marking from when Zangetsu broke my blade and slashed me that last time has remained.,/em >_

He thought back to his time in the royal realm, a quiet conversation at the edge of the healing pool after he had finally emerged.

_"Something wrong?" Tenjirou asked, frowning._

_Pale fingers traced the line of a faint scar on one white breast. Tenjirou's eyes reflected calm understanding._

_"You kept that one, huh?" he commented, "Must be important to you."_

_Byakuya looked back at him silently as his mind replayed the placing of that marking._

_"Why do you say I am keeping this?" he asked curiously, "I don't remember deciding to do so."_

_"Of course you don't," the spring demon chuckled, "That's because it wasn't a decision you made with your mind. It was in your heart to keep it. Like I said, it must be important to you."_

Byakuya dressed slowly, then walked on silent feet back to the bed. He gazed down at his husband's placid sleeping face.

 _I wonder_...

He touched Ichigo's face very lightly, sending a soothing flutter of kido into him to make sure he wouldn't wake, then he laid back the blankets, revealing Ichigo's bared front. He closed his eyes for a moment, his heart quickening and a jolt of anxiety disturbing his insides.

_I have to look. I need to know. While Ichigo has clearly forgiven me, I need to see if some part of him holds on to that moment too._

He took a quick breath and forced his eyes open, then blinked in dismay as he was sure he saw two heavily bleeding wounds, one from front to back, and the other from back to front. Byakuya's breath caught sharply and he shivered, knowing better to believe his eyes. And indeed, as he calmed, he saw the guilty reflection disappear and found himself looking down at Ichigo's slender body, uninjured, but clearly bearing a faint marking in each place Senbonzakura had pierced him that night.

_Or is even that an illusion? I don't know whether to trust my own eyes. I need to stop thinking this way. It isn't healthy. Ichigo was right when he told me that I wasn't acting like myself. I don't feel right. But, what can I do? I can't take back what happened. I can't change the path we're on because of it. I just have to let go of this and focus on Ichigo and our baby. That's all I can do._

He bent and kissed Ichigo affectionately on the forehead, then laid the blankets back over him. Heading out of the guest room, he made his way to Tetsuya's room and slipped in through the open door. As he entered, he spotted Tetsuya, curled up and sleeping contentedly on Kurushimi's chest. Kuri's turquoise eyes opened and fixed on him quietly, and the Shima leader smiled at him.

"He is much better, Byakurai," he assured Byakuya, "Princesa was able to force out the corrupted reiatsu before he would have hollowfied. Tetsu-hana will be fine now. He just needs to sleep."

"Very well," Byakuya said softly, "I will leave him in your care."

He started to turn away, then looked back over his shoulder.

"Shima Kurushimi, Kisuke informed me that if you had not acted so quickly to help Tetsuya, he might have died. To have lost him in such a way would have been exceedingly difficult to bear."

"No one could have anticipated the strange effect of that hollow," Kuri reasoned, "We were just very lucky Tetsu-hana gave his best to staying with us, and that _Princesa_ was close by to aid him."

"You also aided him," Byakuya insisted, "You saw that he was ill and trying to hide it. You first tried to heal him and acted quickly when you saw how serious it was. I am...in your debt, as is my cousin. I know you have shown interest in Tetsuya, and if he returns your feelings, I will give you my blessing to officially court him."

A slow smile spread across Kurushimi's tanned face.

"You are protective of your lovely Tetsu-hana," he answered, "I will be sure to show him my deepest respect."

"As well you should," Byakuya said, smirking slightly and huffing out a soft breath.

He left the room and walked back into the hallway, pausing and glancing back at the door to the room where Ichigo laid sleeping, before continuing on, through the candy shop at the front of the house, and out into the street. He ignored the fat droplets of rain that splashed onto his bare face and arms, and that began to soak into the clothing his gigai wore. With slow footsteps, he traced the path from the candy shop to the lonely street where his path and Ichigo's had crossed for the first time.

Cloudy grey eyes observed the place where Ichigo and Renji had faced off over Rukia's fate. He could almost hear the echoes of their voices as they sparred verbally before coming to physical blows. He saw too the spot, just steps away, from which he had observed before noting that the arrogant human boy was beginning to gain the upper hand on his second in command, and he decided, rather than allow Renji to lose, he had to step in. In his mind, he felt his feet move into a blinding flash step and then the impact of the two swift strikes that occurred at such speed, the boy didn't even realize at first that he had been attacked.

_I didn't feel anything in striking him down. It was only that we were given orders to apprehend Rukia and to kill the human she gave her powers to. It wasn't personal._

But looking again, he wondered if maybe it had been.

_I was annoyed that a mere human boy with no training was able to injure a soldier with Renji's ability...and my own fukutaichou. I was upset because Rukia broke the law on his behalf. I told myself it wasn't personal, but that seems to have been a lie._

Sullen droplets of rain leaked down his face, trying to melt into his already drenched clothing.

_Yes, secretly, I wanted to kill him for that double insult._

_And now, that secret desire comes back to wound me._

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya's body stiffened reflexively and he forcibly calmed his features as he turned and found Ichigo, dressed in his street clothes and a warm jacket and carrying an umbrella. He moved closer, raising the umbrella slightly to cover him as well.

"Are you...okay?" Ichigo asked softly.

He looked around at the deserted street, the flickering street light and the rain coming down and pooling in the gutter.

"Why did you come here?"

He paused, studying the area more closely, then comprehension registered in his eyes.

"Oh."

"I am sorry," Byakuya said suddenly, shivering as the cold finally began to leak in.

Ichigo looked back at him questioningly.

"Sorry for what? For being assigned to come here that night? For doing your job? Byakuya, you know I don't hold that against you."

"I know," Byakuya sighed, closing his burning eyes for a moment and wondering briefly if he was in fever, "I hold it against myself."

"Why? It was nothing personal, right? You were sent to apprehend Rukia and you had orders to kill me. And have you forgotten, you didn't even complete those orders? Rukia convinced you not to finish me off. Is this what's been eating away at you lately? Look, you have to just let it go, okay?"

"I think it is not letting me go," Byakuya replied, his lips trembling slightly.

"I can see that," Ichigo agreed, "But why? Everything's okay between us, right? You're not worried I'm still upset about being forced to marry you and have kids? Cause, I'm really okay with it now. It was kind of a shock and I had to get used to the idea, but I am very much in love with you now. I don't have any regrets. But...it looks like you may have some that are really after you."

"I don't believe in holding on to regrets."

Ichigo smiled and reached out to squeeze a cold, damp hand.

"That's the guy I know. But, if that's how you feel, why are you holding onto this? There's got to be a reason, right?"

Unable to make the admission aloud, Byakuya loosed a worried sigh and just nodded.

"You should just tell me," Ichigo said calmly, "Whatever it is, you shouldn't face it by yourself. That's why you have me. You're supposed to share the good things and the bad things with me."

"I don't think I can avoid sharing this with you if I wanted to," Byakuya answered, moving closer and brushing his cold cheek against Ichigo's warmer one, "But once you know, it could be a burden that you shouldn't have to carry."

"I'm a tough guy," Ichigo assured him, nuzzling closer and earning a swift objection from Byakuya.

"Stop, I'm getting you wet," he complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have come out here without an umbrella, baka. Come on. We'll go back and warm up over a couple of cups of hot chocolate. If you're good, I'll have Kisuke put a little peppermint liqueur in yours. I can't have it, but I think it might do you some good."

"I don't need alcohol to solve my problems," Byakuya said shortly.

"Well, you need something," Ichigo reasoned, "because I'd say it's kinda getting away with you. We'll go back, warm up and talk about it. C'mon."

He gave Byakuya a gentle nudge, and this time he fell in alongside Ichigo, breathing more easily as he felt that warm, powerful presence at his side.

_Even with the limiter holding his powers back, Ichigo has strong reiatsu. He isn't at all like Hisana. She was weakened badly by her life in Inuzuri._

"We need to get you some more casual street clothes," Ichigo commented, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Yours are pretty formal for hanging out around Karakura Town."

"I don't do a lot of hanging out," Byakuya replied, glancing at the clothes that the few other people who were out along the street were wearing, "When I come to Karakura Town, it is usually on business, so my attire needs to be more formal."

"The way you talk is pretty formal too," Ichigo chuckled, " _Attire_? You need to loosen up a little, maybe get a tattoo."

"What?" Byakuya mused, blinking in surprise, "A...tattoo?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"They look good on Renji, and you two do work together. You could get a little..."

"No," Byakuya said firmly.

"Aww, it could just be on your gigai, not your soul body."

Byakuya scowled, turning the idea over in his head.

"And you think this would be an improvement?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not saying you need to change or anything, I'm just suggesting things to try that are different. If you don't want to get a tattoo, maybe a piercing in your ear. You could wear a diamond stud. I think it would look great."

"I'm not fond of the idea of punching new holes in my body."

"It'd be cute if we both get a piercing," Ichigo went on, "We could buy a pair of diamond earrings and each wear one. How does that sound?"

"Somewhat better than a tattoo," Byakuya sighed, giving his husband a flustered look.

"Okay, here's a place that will do it, right here."

He grabbed Byakuya's arm and pulled him into the jewelry store.

"Ichigo, what are you...?"

"Hey, Tomoko-san," Ichigo greeted the owner, at the same time, shaking out his umbrella outside the door and setting it near the door.

"Oh, hello Ichigo," the owner said, smiling, "What can I do for you and your friend?"

"Ah, this isn't exactly a friend," Ichigo explained, "Byakuya and I just got married recently."

"Oh, congratulations, Ichigo-san!" Tomoko said excitedly, "And congratulations to you, Byakuya-san! Are you here for a wedding ring set?"

"We have rings," Ichigo answered, "What Byakuya and I want is for you to give us each a piercing in our ear and we want to buy a pair of diamond studs to wear in them."

"Ichigo, are you sure we...?" Byakuya said uncertainly.

"Oh, I have some very nice diamond studs that just arrived. Come and see. Come and see. Over this way."

Byakuya let out a distressed breath as Ichigo pulled him along to an area behind the counter, where the jeweler had laid out the new studs on a purple cloth. He looked closely at them and chose two, then held them up and peered at them through a special viewing lens.

"These are the two finest," he said proudly.

Byakuya examined each of the studs for a moment, then nodded in approval.

"They are nearly perfect," he commented.

"They have some very slight imperfections," Tomoko said, looking down at the jewels almost affectionately, "but I like them a little flawed. It feels more natural, don't you think, Byakuya-san?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "I feel the same."

"Really?" Ichigo inquired curiously, "I would have figured you'd go for flawless."

"Nonsense," Byakuya said, smiling patiently, "The little imperfections are what give the jewels their unique character."

"Ah, a man after my own heart," Tomoko said approvingly, "You are very lucky, Ichigo-san. Your husband is, himself, a rare gem, isn't he?"

"Oh, don't you go flirting with my husband now," Ichigo joked, "Just make the piercings. We'll take the two studs you chose."

"Done," said the jeweler, "Who will be first?"

Ichigo laughed.

"Better do him first, before he changes his mind," he instructed Tomoko, "He looks like he's having second thoughts."

"I never actually had first thoughts of doing this," Byakuya sighed, "but if it means so much to you."

"That is a very sweet sentiment," Tomoko said, giving Byakuya a genuine smile, "Ichigo-san, you've married a fine gentleman."

"You don't have to tell me that," Ichigo agreed, watching as Tomoko cleaned and sterilized Byakuya's soft earlobe, then set the first stud in the piercing gun and positioned it carefully.

"Hold still now. It won't hurt when I give the piercing. It will burn slightly for a few moments after, though."

"Very well."

Byakuya heard a sound like a stapler and felt the point of the earring punch through his earlobe. A moment later, he felt a burning sensation, but found it to be relatively minor.

"See, nothing to it," Ichigo said, taking the seat Byakuya vacated and waiting as Tomoko prepared to pierce his ear.

Byakuya stood and looked quietly into a mirror on the jewelry counter, studying the glittering diamond and how it altered his reflection. And although he hadn't been sure it was a good idea, he found the change to his liking.

"Is everything okay?" Ichigo asked, moving over to stand next to him, so they could view how they looked together in the mirror, "It's not bad, right?"

"No, it's not bad," Byakuya said reassuringly, "I do think it's an improvement...on both of us."

"Great," Ichigo said, grinning, "So, what do you want to do next?"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow and looked back at him sternly.

"I think that was enough excitement for one day. We should go back to the shop and perhaps have that hot chocolate that you suggested."

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo agreed.

Byakuya turned to the shopkeeper to settle the bill, then paused, giving Ichigo a surprised look as he stepped in between them.

"I've got this," he said, handing the jeweler a credit card.

"You don't have to do that."

"You gave me a customized car," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "This is my wedding gift for you."

"Not quite traditional," Byakuya observed, looking into Ichigo's happy eyes, "but very much appreciated. Thank you, Ichigo. They are lovely."

"I'm glad you like them on us," Ichigo said, reclaiming his umbrella and following him out of the shop.

He opened the umbrella, then smiled as it was stolen from his hand and Byakuya took a turn holding it.

"What a gentleman," he commented, "Thanks."

"It's no trouble," Byakuya answered, making a sound of approval as Ichigo slipped a hand into his.

"You feeling better now?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling under his chin.

"Much, thank you...well, maybe except for the slight burning on my earlobe."

"You having more regrets?" Ichigo chided him.

"No," Byakuya assured him, "I think the sting is worth it."

"You're right about that," Ichigo said more seriously, turning and stopping them short of the shop, "Byakuya, I know that you're worried about some things, but whatever happens, good or bad, we shouldn't have any regrets, okay? The past is in the past. We have a great future together."

"All future is uncertain," Byakuya said more softly, "Our fortunes are unpredictable, like the energies of the moon."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "I know. I'm just saying I accept that. And...I think that whatever our future is, I want that future to be something I share with you."

Byakuya tightened his hand in Ichigo's and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I want the same."

"Good. Then, let's go have some hot chocolate."

The two started towards the front door, then stopped as a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey, Taichou, Ichigo! Wait up."

The two turned and paused as Renji flash stepped to join them.

"Good afternoon, Renji," Byakuya greeted him, "Is this about work or...?"

"Oh, everything's fine at the sixth. I just had a meeting out here and heard you were at Kisuke's, so I thought I'd stop by and see how things are going."

He grinned at Ichigo's slightly protruding belly.

"You're looking good," he complimented his friend, "but you know, I think it's a good thing the gigai you wear doesn't show that cute little belly of yours to the humans. It might freak them out."

"It would look kinda weird, since human guys can't have kids," Ichigo agreed, "but I'm glad that we can still see it, even with the gigai. I sort of like how it looks."

"I do as well," Byakuya agreed.

"You look a little damp, Taichou," Renji noticed, "Were you out in the rain?"

"Yeah, but I found him and dried him off a little," Ichigo chuckled, "We're gonna have hot chocolate inside. Wanna join us?"

"Sounds great," Renji said, falling in with them as they entered the shop.

"I need to check on Tetsuya," Byakuya said as they passed through the candy store, "I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Ichigo said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We'll start the hot chocolate."

Byakuya walked down the hallway and through the open doorway into Tetsuya's room, where he found his cousin sitting up and looking pale, but much improved as he and Kurushimi shared the meal on his tray.

"You are looking much better, Tetsuya," he said in a relieved tone, "I do hope that you have thanked Kurushimi appropriately for his assistance. He did take action that saved your life."

"Oh, Tetsu-hana has made very clear how much he appreciates my help," Kuri chuckled, enjoying the instant blush it brought to Tetsuya's cheeks and throat, "We have decided to begin an official courtship, if that meets with your approval."

"Does it meet with yours, Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, watashi no itoko," Tetsuya answered, squeezing Kuri's hand, "I'm happy to accept his proposal for a courtship."

"Then, I approve as well. Congratulations, both of you."

"How is Ichibun today?" Kuri asked.

"He is well," Byakuya said quietly.

"And what about you?" Tetsuya asked, noting the slight pause before his answer, "Is something wrong, Byakuya-sama?"

"No," Byakuya answered, smiling as Ichigo entered the room, "I am fine."

"Hot chocolate's ready," Ichigo announced, reaching for Byakuya's hand.

As their hands touched and they started to turn together, Ichigo paused and made a guttural sound of pain. He clutched at his midsection, panting softly. Byakuya placed an arm around him and called out down the hallway.

"Kisuke!"

"Are you all right, Cousin?" Kuri said, climbing out of the bed and rushing to Ichigo's side, "What is happening?"

"Ah...ah, I dunno. It just...I must've moved wrong or something. It hurt really bad for a few moments."

"Is it hurting now?" Kisuke said, entering the room and dropping onto his knees in front of Ichigo.

"N-no, it stopped," Ichigo reported, rubbing his belly gently, "I probably just overdid it a little today is all. I feel okay now."

"Well," Kisuke said, glancing meaningfully at Byakuya, "you let me be the judge of that, okay? C'mon and relax in your room. I'll have Renji bring your hot chocolate in here and we'll have a look at you."

"I'm fine now, really," Ichigo complained.

"Listen to Kisuke," Byakuya said firmly, taking him by the arm and nudging him towards their room, "He knows better than you do about noble male pregnancy."

Ichigo sighed resignedly and let himself be led into the bedroom, where Byakuya quickly undressed him and placed a clean yukata around him. He laid down in the bed, watching as Kisuke bent over him, examining him carefully.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, sounding worried, "Kisuke..."

Kisuke shot a concerned look at Byakuya, then smiled encouragingly at Ichigo.

"You're leaking some reiatsu and it seems to have caused a little deficiency. We'll just have you eat a big meal and Byakuya'll juice you up with some fatherly reiatsu for the kid, and you should be all right."

Ichigo frowned.

"Is it normal for there to be leakage like that?" he asked.

Byakuya and Kisuke exchanged glances.

"Not usually, no," Kisuke answered.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, sitting down at his husband's bedside, "the truth is...the reason that there is reiatsu leakage is because of the injuries I gave you before."

Ichigo gazed back at him silently, the events of the afternoon replaying in his mind and Byakuya's moodiness suddenly making sense to him.

"You knew about this?" he asked softly, "Is that why you were out there in the rain at that place today, Byakuya? You knew there was a problem?"

Byakuya looked back at him in silence, unable to form an answer.

"Byakuya knew it was a possibility," Kisuke supplied, "I noticed there might be a problem yesterday and I explained it to him. My guess is that he was out there trying to figure out how to tell you without scaring you to death."

"Should I be scared?" Ichigo asked, shivering at the look in Byakuya's lowered eyes, "Could this kill the baby? Could it kill me?"

He read the instant answer in the tormented look that came into Byakuya's eyes, and his teeth clenched.

"It'll be okay," he said tightly.

Byakuya gave him an incredulous look.

"You're reassuring me?" he mused breathlessly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, shivering again, "cause I need you with me on this. I need you to believe that it's gonna be okay, and I need you to tell me that so I'll believe it too."

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, his face going pale.

"Look at me," Ichigo said, taking Byakuya's hands firmly in his, "I'm not going to leave you. This kid is not going to leave us. We are NOT going to let that happen!"

Unable to make his voice sound, Byakuya forced his emotions down and nodded, then sucked in a stinging breath. He rose and walked into the dressing area, emerging a few minutes later, dressed in a white yukata. He laid down in the bed and turned towards his white-faced husband, laying his palms gently on Ichigo's rounded belly and beginning a stabilizing infusion. Ichigo patted his belly lightly.

"See Kiddo," he said to his belly, "That's all you need. I'm gonna eat right and Byakuya's gonna beef up your reiatsu. You'll be fine. You're a Kuchiki and a Shiba. No one knows stubborn better than you, got it?"

Ichigo let out a shaky breath.

"I guess it doesn't really matter to the kid, but it helped me to say it."

"Our baby heard you," Byakuya assured him.

"Oh, how do you know?"

"Because you are far enough along for that...and I felt a flutter when you spoke to our child."

"Really? Where?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening.

"Here," Byakuya said, guiding his hand, "Say something."

"Hey uh, it's me," Ichigo said to his belly, "You hearing me when I talk to you, Kid?"

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in wonder as the reiatsu beneath his hand seemed to quiver in response.

"That's amazing," he breathed, meeting Byakuya's eyes cautiously.

He paused a moment, his hand shaking where it rested on his abdomen.

"Byakuya...do you...? Do you really think...?"

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"It will be all right," he promised his anxious husband, leaning forward to kiss him reassuringly, "You and the baby will be fine."

He stole a glance at Kisuke, giving him a look of warning.

_This cannot end like it did before._

_It can't._

_Somehow, there has to be a way to save them!_


	11. Our Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo enjoy some private time in the gardens.

Ichigo wriggled out of his clothes and let them drop to the floor of the dressing area, grinning at Toshi as his attendant's reflection appeared in the full length mirror in front of them. Toshi bent and retrieved the fallen clothing, setting it in the clothes hamper, then returning with a comfortable yukata.

"You know, you don't really have to dress me," Ichigo chuckled, "It's fine in the Seireitei where it's kind of expected, but it's different here in the living world. I don't know many of my friends who have attendants who bathe and dress them."

"Well," Toshi replied, smiling good naturedly, "if you take away all of my duties and I have nothing to do, I will just be sent back to the Seireitei, where I will still have little to do. So it seems we'll have to compromise, ne?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, complying as Toshi continued to dress him.

"Well, I know that you guys aren't just around to bathe and dress us."

"No," Toshi agreed, "All attendants in the greater noble families train the attendants closest to the head of household to act as competent defenders as well."

"Do you have a zanpakutou then?" Ichigo asked.

Toshi nodded.

"I just don't reveal it except in emergencies. It is best that way because the family doesn't want enemies to be able to anticipate how we will protect our charges."

Ichigo looked in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"So, what's your power?" he asked curiously, "Am I allowed to know that?"

"Of course," Toshi laughed, "I would be happy to show you sometime. You are my master. And it's good if we understand each other's powers in case we ever need to use them in tandem, if we are attacked. Although, I don't anticipate anyone being reckless enough to attack you, an heir who has shown the capacity for transcendent ability."

"Well, I still might need your help sometimes," Ichigo said, looking down at his rounded belly, "Right now, it's especially important because with the limiter, I can't use my own powers."

"Well, luckily, there have been no signs of animosity over your marriage to Byakuya-sama. If anything, your marriage calmed those who thought you might be defiant to Central 46's orders."

"Me? Defiant to Central 46? No way!" Ichigo joked, making Toshi break into a soft laugh.

"Oh, not you," he agreed, giving him an amused look.

"Hey, do you know where Byakuya is?" Ichigo asked, looking around, "At home, he'd probably be relaxing in the gardens..."

"He's doing the same here," Toshi confirmed, "I didn't have time to show you when we arrived, but I can take you out there now. Come this way."

Ichigo followed Toshi out of the bedroom and through the lower floor of the huge estate home. They exited near the kitchen and walked out into the lush, sweet smelling gardens.

"Man, this is amazing," Ichigo sighed contentedly, "I didn't realize before getting to know Byakuya, how connected to nature his family is. I learned early on that the soul king gave his family responsibility for recording the history of Soul Society and I've always known he takes his duties as a taichou very seriously. This is just a whole different side to him that I wouldn't have known if we hadn't gotten married."

Toshi nodded.

"And I think that Byakuya-sama has made some good discoveries about you as well."

"Oh?" Ichigo mused, smiling and shaking his head, "I'm pretty simple really...just a kid who doesn't like to be told what to do."

"But there is much more to you than that," Toshi argued, "I think Byakuya-sama enjoys your vibrant personality. There aren't so many people around him who are as lively as you."

"If by lively, you mean noisy and not willing to be pushed around."

"But you are always smiling and you take his mind off of the troubling things. Byakuya-sama has many responsibilities, but his time with you is more like recreation. He seems very relaxed after spending time with you."

"Except when I scare him to death with my health issues," Ichigo said, his smile fading slightly, "I don't like weighing on his mind like that. He's a strong person and he was really there for Hisana, but I want to be there for him too. I don't like knowing that my problems are making him anxious. I wish I could tell him honestly there's nothing to worry about, but Kisuke's worried, and if Kisuke's worried, then there's reason to be, you know?"

"Ichigo-sama," Toshi said, taking his hand and giving it a friendly squeeze, "I know my opinion won't change what's wrong, but...I do believe that you and the baby will come through all right. You are a fighter and you are doing everything in your power to take care of yourself. Whatever happens, you and Byakuya-sama are together and you have each other."

"I just don't want to be a burden to him," Ichigo said, more softly, "His heart's been beaten up enough."

He sucked in a surprised breath as the pleasant scent of sakura touched his senses and Byakuya's arms wrapped around him suddenly from behind. Ichigo breathed in deeply and smiled.

"That will be all, thank you, Toshi," Byakuya said, excusing the attendant.

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned into Byakuya's embrace, rubbing his cheek against his husband's affectionately. Byakuya's fingers laced into his and he felt warm lips touch the side of his throat.

"Now, what is this nonsense you are going on about," Byakuya asked in a low, relaxed voice, "You have never been a burden to my heart or anything else."

"Bullshit," Ichigo chuckled, "I've been nothing but trouble since we met, and you know it."

"Well," Byakuya went on, meeting him for a long, over the shoulder kiss of greeting, "maybe trouble was something that I needed, ne? There is such a thing as a life that is too quiet. And as much as I value occasional solitude, I do enjoy the liveliness that comes with being close to you."

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about things being too quiet with me around."

"No."

"How's your ear?" he asked, turning his head and kissing the soft lobe, teasing the cool diamond with his lips.

"It is fine. I am a swordsman. I will hardly be troubled by having an ear pierced," Byakuya said, looking amused, "How is yours?"

"It was stinging a little earlier, but Toshi cleaned it up and it's fine now."

He turned in his husband's arms and engaged Byakuya's slightly smiling mouth in a longer, more penetrating kiss. He started to speak again, but paused and looked over his shoulder as a soft, amused laugh sounded from somewhere nearby. He and Byakuya exchanged glances and proceeded, holding hands, to the end of the row of flower bushes, where they spotted Kuri and Tetsuya ahead of them, framed in lightly swaying branches and soft flowers. Tetsuya sat on a low wall with his head tilted back and wavy black hair rippling in the gentle breezes, while Kuri stood between his parted thighs, pressed up against him and ducking under his chin to enjoy the soft, pale skin of his throat.

Ichigo blushed instantly and started to turn away, but in the next moment noticed the fact that Byakuya had frozen, and was watching his cousin with enchanted eyes. He moved in closer, following his husband's rapt gaze, squeezing his hand and looking up at him.

"I don't mean to stare," Byakuya whispered, "but if you knew Tetsuya as I do, then you would know that he rarely looks so happy like that."

Ichigo looked more closely as Kuri planted soft kisses along one fine collarbone, then nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek and nipped at his responsive lips, looking down into his eyes.

"Tetsuya had no childhood," Byakuya went on, "His incarceration stole that away from him, and he grew up solemn and without being able to play and have fun as other children do. He didn't know warmth or the closeness of family, although he had limited time with his mother, now and again, so he did know it existed outside the prison. When he was freed and came to live with me, I noticed right away that every pleasure he found, every little thing that comforted him, also made him shed tears because it felt so good after the long years of deprivation. I tried to give him everything, and he did learn to smile at having warmth, good food and the presence of a happy and well adjusted family. But there was one thing that I could not give him. As much as I love him as my cousin, I could not bring the comfort of love to him again."

"That's right," Ichigo whispered, watching as Kuri's fingers caressed Tetsuya's and the two met for another long, penetrating kiss, "You told me he lost his lover when the prison was stormed."

"Yes, but the tragedy was even deeper than that," Byakuya said, rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's, "Tetsuya was with child, and because of the years of neglect and the injuries he suffered in the battle for his freedom, he lost that child."

"Damn," Ichigo breathed, his hand falling to his baby bump.

Byakuya's hand followed and rested lightly on his.

"I remember Kurushimi also had a lover once," Byakuya recalled.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. I never knew him, because it was before I came to Soul Society. But Kuri was passing through a town in the Rukongai, he told me, when he mistook this really cute guy he met for a girl at first. His name was Nagasaki Hideaki, I think."

"That is correct," Byakuya agreed, "I met him a few times at their wedding and a few social occasions. He was a delicately built young man, one of a kind of loveliness that made some people think he was noble, even though he wasn't. And he had a kind heart and was good with animals and small children."

"It was love at first sight, from what he said," Ichigo went on, "He was heir then, not a leader, but he pursued the guy and they got married, even though the elders disapproved. He told me that Hideaki died, but he never really said what happened."

"Hideaki became pregnant," Byakuya explained, "and for unknown reasons, he died when he miscarried the child."

"Oh man..."

"There was some talk of foul play. Prior to meeting Hideaki, Kurushimi was promised to a cousin of mine, Kuchiki Sasune. He was a jealous person, and he did threaten to make Kurushimi sorry for leaving him. But...nothing could be proven."

"Do you think Sasune was involved somehow?" Ichigo asked, shivering and pressing closer to Byakuya.

"I don't know. It is much like the situation with Tetsuya and our cousin, Orochi, whom we suspect abused Tetsuya badly, but could not prove. Tetsuya confessed to me that Orochi had mistreated him, but at that time, it took the word of a full blooded family member to incriminate another pureblood. I threatened Orochi that if he ever touched Tetsuya again, I would kill him, and he seems to be content to just irritate Tetsuya from a distance now."

"Man, I'd love to take both of those guys somewhere private and kick the shit out of them until they confess," Ichigo sighed, flushing and turning his head aside as Kuri opened Tetsuya's yukata, then his own, and pressed up against Tetsuya, kissing him more passionately, "Hey uh, maybe we should leave them alone, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose," Byakuya said, coloring slightly, "I don't mean to stare at him, it's just that when a story like his plays out before one's eyes, it is easy to be swept up by it."

Ichigo smiled.

"We have our own story to play out, don't we?" he asked, backing up to a little sakura tree and pulling Byakuya along with him, "Kuchiki Byakuya, obedient son of the Kuchiki clan meets Kurosaki Ichigo, the punk human who doesn't listen to anyone."

"Oh," Byakuya huffed, looking amused, "I assure you, I was anything but obedient as a child."

"What?" Ichigo laughed, tilting his head back as Byakuya nuzzled under his chin and kissed the softer flesh there, "No way!"

"Come now, you know that I married Hisana against the will of the family elders," Byakuya reminded him, "I was headstrong as a child. The only ones who I ever listened to were my father and my grandfather. My mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her."

"Sorry," Ichigo said sympathetically.

"My father was talented, but was weak in body. He was ill sometimes, so he was at home more than he would have been if he was healthier. I hated that he was sick, but I did like that it meant we spent a lot of time together. He loved nature, poetry and history. I think he was only in the military at all because he saw it as an obligation, because he was heir."

Byakuya looked up into the dark sky, focusing on the lovely full moon.

"He was in Hueco Mundo with the sixth division, seeing to reports of hollow activity at the border. I went along as a younger officer. We were attacked...ambushed by a group of powerful hollows. We defeated them, but in the course of the battle, my father was badly wounded. Our unit was able to get him home, but he died in the hospital. After witnessing that, I just didn't feel headstrong anymore. I felt empty. My grandfather was there, of course, but it was never the same. And as soon as I was old enough to take over as leader, Ginrei left for the royal realm to serve the king there."

Ichigo brought his face close to Byakuya's, his fingers playing in the long strands of his husband's silken hair.

"So, that's when you started to be so quiet and focused on your duties?"

"Yes. I felt that the best way to honor my father's memory would be to serve the family as he would have, if he had lived."

"But you still had a little rebel in you, didn't you?" Ichigo said, smiling knowingly.

Byakuya nodded.

"I met Hisana while on duty in Inuzuri. She was not at all like the people there. She was quiet and kind. Her smile was warm. She didn't belong in that place. And when my mission there ended, I couldn't leave her there. I suppose we were more friends than lovers, although I did feel very close to her. I was happy being married to her, and we were both pleased when we learned she was with child."

Ichigo captured his husband's comely face in his hands and kissed him firmly.

"I know it was hard losing her and Ichiro. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Man, and then to be saddled with a troublemaker like me..."

"Your free spirit is what I love most about you," Byakuya said sincerely.

"That's not what you said when I defied everyone and busted up Senbonzakura," Ichigo chuckled.

"No," Byakuya agreed, "I was hardly going to lower my pride anymore than it had been forcibly lowered and admit such a thing to you then, but I did appreciate how you didn't let anything stop you from following your convictions."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, tracing the curves of Byakuya's face with his fingertips, "I get that about you. I can tell you sometimes want to be more reckless and do what you want, but..."

"I never forget that my father was willing to put his own feelings, even his own safety aside for the good of the family. It was important to him, so because I am serving in his place, I feel I should honor him by serving as he would. It isn't always easy, but it is what he would want."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head slightly, "because, you know what I think?"

"Hardly. You are sometimes hard to anticipate," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, be nice," Ichigo chided him, stealing a kiss, "What I think is that your dad would be really proud of you...not just for being like he would have been, but for being exactly who you are."

"Well, thank you for the sentiment, but..."

"But nothing," Ichigo insisted, pressing up against him and kissing him more hungrily, "I know he'd love how you pretend to be all obedient, but you still find ways to do what you want. And you know what I really get a kick out of?"

"What?"

"That you use me sometimes to do what you can't because you're trying to do what you're supposed to, but your heart gets in the way."

Byakuya's lips tightened for a moment, but then he sighed and nodded.

"I suppose I am guilty of that, Ichigo," he confessed, "but since you embody the part of the rebel who doesn't listen to anyone, so well, I think we are better off playing to our strengths."

He rubbed his lips against Ichigo's, looking steadily into his husband's bright, affectionate eyes.

"There is true strength in you that I've seen no where else," Byakuya whispered into his ear, "Kurosaki Ichigo, the upstart human boy who freed me from my reckless promises, who found a way to overcome the most wicked shinigami in our history, then brought down the quincy king that brought Soul Society to it's knees."

"Come on," Ichigo laughed, "I didn't do those things alone. I always had people helping me."

"But yours was the strength that prevailed," Byakuya said, looking at him solemnly, "That is why I have such faith in you...and that is why, despite our concerns and challenges, I can be calm in the face of things. You have such strength and your will is even stronger. You have changed all of Soul Society...you can do this. I know you can."

Ichigo nodded, sliding his arms around Byakuya and hugging him tightly.

"I will do it," he promised, "I'll be okay and so will our kid."

"Your determination is a comfort," Byakuya sighed, sinking into Ichigo's hot mouth and sliding his hands under his husband's yukata to slide along his bare skin, "But we should go back inside. As always, you are tempting me."

Ichigo grinned.

"So? If I'm tempting you, make love to me...right here."

Byakuya gave him a disapproving look.

"Hey," Ichigo argued, "I know you can feel it. Kuri and Tetsuya are over there doing it..."

"Ichigo, that's not..."

"You said you like my rebellious side," Ichigo teased him, pulling the ties on their yukatas free, "So, do it with me...right here."

Byakuya looked back at him speechlessly for a moment, then sighed and nodded in capitulation.

"I suppose the moon's energies must be strong tonight, because I just can't look at you like you are and refuse you anything."

Ichigo smiled and met Byakuya's lips enthusiastically, moaning hungrily and hooking one long leg around his husband's waist as Byakuya's wetted fingers slid down to prepare him for their joining.

"Oh my god, I like feeling your strength too," Ichigo managed, panting softly as Byakuya's ministrations made him harden and leak in anticipation, "I never felt excited like this by anyone else. I never had feelings like this for anyone before you. But I just look at you all lit up in moonlight like this and I can't wait to be with you."

He groaned contentedly as Byakuya kissed him more forcefully and positioned himself, entering slowly, then pausing to glare affectionately into his husband's voracious eyes.

"I don't know how our story will end," he whispered, kissing Ichigo's flushed earlobe, "but however it ends, it has a magic to it that will make it all worthwhile."

His hips moved, making Ichigo gasp and writhe against him impatiently.

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo," he whispered, teasing his mate with slow, measured thrusts as Ichigo panted and clung tightly to him, cursing softly, "I cannot resist you at all."

Byakuya's words disappeared into a lovely haze of heavy thrusts, shortened breaths and heated sighs. The pleasant colors and scents of the gardens spun around them, only adding to the sensuousness of their exchange. Ichigo's hands slid down Byakuya's slender back and wrapping around his soft, bare bottom as the two were sweetly overcome. A splash of errant reiatsu escaped them, sweeping through the brush and the branches of the trees as the two dropped to their knees, still kissing, then collapsed onto the grass. The held hands, looking up at the twinkling stars as the moon moved slowly across the sky.


	12. Share Your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's guilt intensifies as Ichigo's condition worsens.

Byakuya woke to find himself hugged tightly in Ichigo's arms and felt his husband shiver uncomfortably in his sleep. Ichigo groaned softly, then a moment later, his eyes flew open and he sat up straight, grabbing at his belly and making a guttural sound of discomfort.

"Toshi!" Byakuya called urgently, sitting up next to Ichigo and slipping his arms around him.

"Ugh, let go a moment!" Ichigo exclaimed urgently, leaning forward over the edge of the bed, then loosing the contents of his stomach into the wastebasket by the bed.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called worriedly, curling a supportive arm around him as he bent forward to throw up again.

He fell back against Byakuya afterward, shivering harder and groaning miserably.

"It's all right," Byakuya assured him, placing his hands on his distressed husband's stomach and starting a balancing infusion, "Your reiatsu is low. I am going to correct the imbalance."

He carefully avoided mention of why the imbalance existed in the first place or how much he ached inside at the knowledge. He focused all of his attention on Ichigo, sighing in relief as Toshi appeared alongside a sleepy-eyed Kisuke.

"Having trouble again?" Kisuke yawned, trying to sound less concerned than he felt, "Don't worry about a thing. Byakuya's going to get things stabilized again in a flash."

Ichigo shook his head firmly, panting uncomfortably.

"Don't bullshit me," he warned the shopkeeper, "I can feel it's different this time!"

"Calm down and try to slow up your breathing," Kisuke said sternly, "Stress is only going to make the symptoms more extreme."

"Like I can help being stressed," Ichigo managed, his teeth chattering as he leaned heavily against Byakuya, "This is pretty damned scary!"

"You'll be all right," Byakuya breathed softly into his ear, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Slow your breathing."

Anchored by his husband's words and the feeling of calm around Byakuya, Ichigo put his effort into taking longer, slower breaths as his husband worked to bolster his faltering reiatsu. Kisuke placed his hands on Ichigo's abdomen, near where Byakuya's rested, both monitoring the effect of the infusion, and honing in on Ichigo's challenged spirit core. He carefully controlled his features, keeping his face calm, even when what he sensed was enough to jolt him.

_He's getting worse._

_And the pressure on his spirit core is only going to increase as he comes closer to delivering the baby. I don't know what else we can do! Right now, it seems like it's going to come down to hoping his spirit core will hold out until the baby arrives._

"You're pretty quiet," Ichigo observed, his face pale and his narrowed eyes still pained, "How are things looking? And don't lie to me!"

"Okay," Kisuke said solemnly, "no bullshit. The pressure on your spirit core is growing, and it's going to keep on growing as the baby's reiatsu matures and swells inside you. As the pressure increases, the leakage of reiatsu that I warned you about is also going to increase, and Byakuya will have to infuse you more often."

"That sounds bad," Ichigo worried.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it," Kisuke went on, "It isn't good, Ichigo. But as long as we get the baby out before the pressure on your spirit core becomes too great, you and the baby will be okay."

Ichigo took a steadying breath.

"And how likely is it that the pressure will become too much?" he asked anxiously.

"That's not the kind of thing I can predict exactly," Kisuke confessed, "That's why every little thing that we can control, we're going to control. We can't worry about what's out of our hands. We're gonna be way too busy."

"Okay," Ichigo said, relaxing slightly and turning to nuzzle under Byakuya's chin as the stabilizing infusion ended and the two laid down together.

Kisuke leaned over them, taking a number of readings before smiling encouragingly down at Ichigo.

"The infusion did its job," the shopkeeper confirmed, "And the pressure's gone down for now, so you should be feeling better. Take it easy for the next hour or two, and then I'll have another look at you."

"All right," Ichigo answered sleepily, closing his eyes and regaining his smile as Byakuya's fingers threaded through the ginger strands of his hair and his other hand ran slowly up and down his back.

He waited until Kisuke had left the room, then opened his eyes again and sought Byakuya's.

"You went kinda quiet there for a while," he observed, "You didn't say much while Kisuke was here."

"I assumed he needed to focus his attention on you, and I didn't want to be a distraction," Byakuya explained, "And what am I to say? You don't want me to apologize..."

"No," Ichigo agreed, "You don't need to do that."

"So, there was really nothing for me to say," Byakuya concluded, "except that I love you, and I do really believe you and our child will be all right."

Ichigo forced a wavering smile.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, "Or are you just trying to keep me calm so I won't freak out and make things worse?"

Byakuya's lips sought Ichigo's tenderly, and his dark grey eyes looked into his spooked husband's steadily.

"In the time we have known each other, I have seen you come face to face with many situations that were far more certain to kill you than this. I just know inside that you are strong enough to overcome this."

"How can you know that?" Ichigo asked wearily, "and what if this time, you're wrong? Byakuya..."

"I'm not wrong," Byakuya gently insisted, taking Ichigo's frowning face in his hands and feeding him slow kisses until the traces of fear left his eyes, "I know you. You won't give up. You will fight to the very end, because that is who you are, Ichigo."

A shuddering breath escaped the younger man and he closed his eyes for a moment and nodded in acceptance.

"That's a pretty classy way of teasing me for being stubborn," he chuckled, regaining a measure of humor as the fear drained out of him, "You always know what to say to make me keep fighting, don't you?"

Byakuya let out an amused breath and nuzzled under his chin, making a line of soft kisses along his throat.

"Even if I said nothing, you would keep fighting, Ichigo. You never give up, not when death stalks you, and not even when it takes your hand. You have far too much to live for. You will be all right, I promise you. Will you rest now, please?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, sinking more deeply into Byakuya's arms and resting his head on his husband's warm shoulder.

Byakuya's hands slipped beneath his yukata, tracing the lines of his body and making him smile as he drifted off again. When he was sure that Ichigo had fallen asleep, Byakuya slipped out of his arms and left the bed. His footsteps felt unnaturally heavy and his eyes burned as he moved into the dressing area and exchanged his sleeping yukata for a clean uniform. He walked back out to where Ichigo slept, looking up as Toshi peeked into the room.

"Byakuya-sama, should I wake Torio?"

"No, I don't need any assistance. Just watch over Ichigo until I return."

"Of course, sir."

Byakuya watched as Toshi exited the room, then he bent over Ichigo and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He straightened and left the bedroom, heading out into the gardens, where he found Arashi grazing. The stallion's head lifted and his ear perked in Byakuya's direction. A moment later, Tetsuya's flash step sounded and Byakuya's cousin appeared in front of him, still dressed in his nightclothes.

"What are you doing up and about?" Byakuya asked, studying his cousin's still pale face, "You are still supposed to be resting."

"I know," Tetsuya acknowledged, "and I will, but...your reiatsu felt disturbed. I just wanted to make sure you are all right. I'm worried about you. Between Ichigo's condition and what happened to me, you must be feeling a lot of stress. I just want to reassure you that you don't have to worry about me. I am all right now, and Kuri won't let me out of his sight for a moment while I am recovering. You know that."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "and it is a comfort. Thank you, Tetsuya. And you needn't worry about me either. I am not the one whose life is hanging in the balance."

"No," Tetsuya said more softly, "but don't forget, I was there with you when Hisana-sama was ill. It isn't your life that is in danger, I agree. It is instead, your heart. I have seen you suffer like this before, and I want to help you if I can."

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile and captured his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"You are helping," he assured his cousin, "Just stay here and rest. And please look after Ichigo. I...have some business in the Seireiti, then I will be attending to some things at home before returning later."

"Very well," Tetsuya said, smiling, "I will keep Ichigo and myself out of trouble."

Byakuya huffed out an amused breath.

"I don't know if anyone can keep that young man out of trouble. But, thank you for trying."

Byakuya approached Arashi, who stood quietly as he mounted, then glanced back at him in askance.

"We will go to the council hall first," Byakuya informed the stallion, pausing to open a family senkaimon.

Tetsuya watched with troubled eyes as the two disappeared into the precipice world.

"Take care of him, Arashi," he whispered, "I can feel the weight on his heart."

He caught his breath in surprise as he was suddenly swept off his feet and his mouth enthusiastically invaded.

"Kuri...mmm...Kuri!" he objected, struggling in his lover's firm grasp, "How do you do that? No one sneaks up on me!"

Kuri chuckled, warming Tetsuya's earlobe and making it blush.

"You are vulnerable without your Arashi to also sense your surroundings," he said, making a line of kisses along Tetsuya's soft throat.

"I am not!" Tetsuya snapped, pushing him away, "You are just very sneaky. And I will figure out how you are doing this..."

"Fine," Kuri laughed, "as you wish. But what are you doing out here when you should be resting? Doctor's orders don't apply to you?"

"I wasn't ignoring what Kisuke recommended," Tetsuya assured him, more seriously, "I am worried about Byakuya-sama. He is returning to the Seireitei with Arashi."

"Did he say why?" Kuri asked.

"He said it was for business, and then he plans to go to the manor after to see to a few things."

"That doesn't sound terribly suspicious," Kuri ventured, stealing another kiss, "Perhaps he wants the time to think. He has a lot on his mind."

"And his mind is very weighed down. His heart is heavy, Kuri-Kuri," Tetsuya said worriedly, "I think secretly he's scared to death of losing Ichigo-sama and the baby. It has already happened to him with Hisana-sama."

"Yes," Kuri said sadly, "I remember."

"You and I understand very well what that weight feels like. We are making our own venture into love after losing our families. How can we leave him alone with this?"

"Oh, _Angelito_ , there is nothing we could do, even if we went to him right now," Kuri reasoned, pulling Tetsuya closer and feeding him several bracing kisses, "I am afraid that the only thing that will take away that weight is seeing Ichigo and the baby come through this. But don't worry. Your cousin is very strong. You know that in your heart, Tetsu-hana."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded.

"I just don't like seeing him suffer. When I was suffering, he was there for me, every moment, making what seemed intolerable over into a new life. You and I met and fell in love because he rescued me and brought me back from the depths of torment. I want to help him, Kuri-Kuri."

"And you may yet help him," Kuri assured Tetsuya, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand, "But to be ready to do what we can, you know you must take care of yourself. Come, we'll have a warm bath together. You will feel better after a good long soak."

Tetsuya gave him a half-hearted smirk.

"I know better than to believe you just want to soak," he chuckled.

"You are very wise," Kuri laughed, turning them towards the bathing chamber, "But that should relax you too."

"Kuri!"

Kuri laughed again and busied his young mate with kisses as he continued towards the bathing chamber.

"Kuri, you're impossible!"

"Why, thank you!"

"Baka!"

The two continued down the walkway, not noticing Ichigo observing them from within his open doorway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left the Kuchiki Cuncil Hall, his mind still replaying his report to the elders.

"At this time, Ichigo and the child are stable and progressing, but Urahara Kisuke has warned us that the pressure on Ichigo's spirit core will increase and his symptoms will worsen. There is no treatment for his condition. We must hope that the child is born before Ichigo's body becomes too tasked to continue. If the pressure becomes too much, we could lose both of them."

Byakuya noticed suddenly that he had come to the bottom of the steps and that Arashi stood in front of him, observing him closely.

 _Byakuya-sama, is there anything I can do_? the stallion's wispy voice whispered into his mind, _You look so troubled_.

"I will be all right," Byakuya assured him, "but I need some time for quiet reflection. I will walk back home."

Arashi gave an equine nod and faded into a waterform, leaving a respectful distance between them as Byakuya started down the street. Byakuya walked in measured steps, finding some peace in just moving slowly, along a familiar path, but still aching inside with worry. His footsteps led him slowly towards Kuchiki Manor, then into the gardens and out along the quiet trail that led to the family cemetery. He paused at the gate, closing his eyes and fending off the horrid vision of another gravestone joining the rest, with two names chiseled into the hard stone surface.

I cannot think like that. It isn't going to happen that way. Ichigo is...very, very strong. The wounds I gave him were nearly fatal, but he overcame them. He will overcome this.

He will!

He felt a familiar weakness in his legs as he approached Hisana's marker, and he gave in and kneeled beside her grave, breathing slowly.

"You used to plead with me not to hold everything in," he whispered, some calm returning as he remembered Hisana's gentle presence, "You said that it was all right to have moments of weakness. It didn't make me a weaker person. But all I feel is weakness now. I cannot do anything to help him. My words sound hollow and I don't feel the truth in them. I am saying what he needs to hear. You used to chide me for doing that. But...what else could I do? What can I do now? I have no power to protect him or our child, just like I couldn't protect the Seireitei when the quincies came...and like I couldn't protect our child, or you. I am helpless, Hisana. I'm not used to that. I know what you would tell me. I can...feel your hand touch my face. You convinced me once to entrust my tears to you. You gave me a safe place to shed them. I hope you will offer me that same thing now."

He paused, closing his eyes and remaining perfectly still as a tear escaped each eye and ran down his face.

"I don't what makes me more afraid," he confessed, loosing more tears onto his porcelain cheeks, "knowing that I could lose them at any moment, or...knowing that if I do, it was my own hand that made it happen!"

He sucked in a startled breath and stiffened sharply as Ichigo's arms wrapped around him from behind. Despair turned quickly into anger as he turned to face his husband. But the look of worry in Ichigo's eyes made the anger retreat as swiftly as it had arisen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, "There is no way that you should be..."

"I talked to Kisuke before leaving," Ichigo assured him, "and I didn't come alone. I came with Kuri-Kuri. He's just waiting back in the gardens."

"But why did you come here?" Byakuya asked more sternly, "You are not supposed to be..."

"I had to come," Ichigo said, extending a hand and capturing one of the drying tears on his husband's proud face, "I overheard Tetsuya saying you were coming here, and that he was worried about you. I'm worried about you too. Byakuya, I'm scared. And I know you've gotta be scared too. But you shouldn't try to hide that from me."

"You need to focus on taking care of yourself," Byakuya insisted, "Don't worry about me. I am fine. I will be fine. I just...had a weak moment, that is all."

"But that's the thing," Ichigo went on, "When you and I have our weak moments, we should rely on each other. It's not going to make my condition worse if you share what's going on in your head. It'll just reassure me that we're in this together. We're both struggling, but we need to be there for each other. You've been there for me, now let me be there for you. Trust me...please."

Byakuya remained frozen for a moment, the images of Ichigo and Hisana flitting back and forth before his confused eyes. He let out an unsteady breath and closed them, then laid his head gently on Ichigo's shoulder.

"That's better," Ichigo whispered, holding him tightly, taking Byakuya's shaky hand and laying over the place where their baby grew, "Relax and let it go. We're alone here. It's okay."

He meant to resist further, but there was something too compelling in the arms that held him, Ichigo's warm scent that made him feel safe, and the comfort of their rhythmically beating hearts that finally brought his barriers crashing down. He maintained enough dignity to only cry silently, but there was tremendous solace in knowing that, even loosed silently, Ichigo heard everything, and his shoulder captured and absorbed every tear until none were left.


	13. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's pregnancy reaches an important milestone.

"Byakuya, are you sleeping?" Ichigo whispered, pulling back the tumble of black strands that obscured his husband's relaxed profile, and pressing his bare body more firmly up against Byakuya's unclothed back.

He breathed in slowly, enjoying their mingled scents and made a line of tender kisses along the side of Byakuya's soft throat.

"I am awake," Byakuya answered sleepily, turning his head slightly so that one dark eye focused on Ichigo, "What is on your mind?"

"You are," Ichigo answered in a troubled tone, "Are you really okay now? You were pretty upset before."

Byakuya's fine eyebrow arched slightly and he gave a resigned sigh.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was?" he asked skeptically.

"No," Ichigo chuckled, curling an arm around his husband's slim waist and sliding his hand down to trace his flaccid manhood and warm testicles, "I'd know you were bullshitting me."

"Then, why are you asking me that?" Byakuya countered, shifting to allow him better access.

Ichigo let his eyes stray to the moonlit gardens outside the opened doors.

"I don't know," he confessed, running his fingers along Byakuya's soft inner thigh, then returning to slowly play in the fluid around his damp entrance, "Maybe it's because I don't usually see you with your barriers down like that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burdened you."

"Don't apologize," Ichigo chided him, coaxing him into turning so that they were facing each other, "I want you to tell me when things bother you...when you're sad about something, or when you get scared. When you're open with me like you were before, that's when I feel like I can do something. I mean, sometimes I can't really do anything. But I can put my arms around you and I can let you know you aren't alone. Then, I don't feel alone either, you know?"

"You are never alone, Ichigo," Byakuya said reassuringly, kissing his frowning lips tenderly, "You are constantly in my thoughts and always in my heart."

"And you're in mine too," Ichigo answered, returning Byakuya's soft offerings with more urgent, more deeply penetrating kisses.

"W-we should stop," Byakuya said suddenly, pulling away and sitting up.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, brushing the moisture from his lips with the back of a hand, "You're getting hard again. And I can see you want to make love to me."

"We've already indulged several times. We should go back to the living world estate. You know that Kurushimi wants to be taking care of Tetsuya, not following us around. He is only doing so because he knows that if he didn't, Tetsuya would let nothing stop him from guarding us himself," Byakuya said, climbing out of the bed and turning back to search the tangled bedding for his missing yukata.

He made a sound of surprise as Ichigo's hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him down onto the bed again, where Ichigo crawled onto his back and held him down, lifting his hair out of the way and kissing and nipping the sweet flesh on the back of his neck. A breathy moan escaped Byakuya's lips and his eyes closed reflexively. He couldn't resist moving with the insistent hand that curved around his waist and stroked his thick, damp cock into full wakefulness, while Ichigo's feisty mouth continued it's loving assault.

"Ichigo!" he managed, panting as the coil in his belly tightened and tickles of longing invaded his insides, "Ichigo, for the love of kami...!"

He froze as Ichigo's lips touched a flushed earlobe, and his lover's warm voice sounded in his ear.

"Kisuke said that lovemaking is not going to worsen my condition, and that it keeps our reiatsu in balance, which is a good thing, ne?"

"He said that," Byakuya agreed, keeping his eyes closed and still moving with the hand that continued to caress him, "but...t-too much of even a good thing is...it's..."

His words ended in an erotic sound of surrender as Ichigo nudged his way in between Byakuya's thighs, positioned himself and invaded Byakuya's already wet entrance. Byakuya's fingers clawed at the rumpled bedding as Ichigo's hands held onto his hips and the Shiba heir commenced a barrage of hard, fast thrusts, repeatedly striking that most sensitive place inside him and swiftly bringing his reeling husband to the brink of release.

 _Ichigo is right_.

_All I feel in him right now is his strength. And making love isn't going to make his condition worse. I was worrying over nothing..._

"Ichigo!" he gasped, his body shaking from end to end as Ichigo's body stiffened for a moment, then quaked and shuddered as he climaxed.

Flares of melting heat filled Byakuya's insides and he loosed his own seed violently in response. They fell onto the bed in a naked tangle, turning first one way, then the other and finishing their joining with a flurry of passionate, plundering kisses.

Ichigo rolled onto his back, smiling up at Byakuya as he stretched out along Ichigo's side and caressed his swollen belly gently, lightly infusing the area with his reiatsu to maintain the balance of their energies. Ichigo's affectionate eyes watched Byakuya's hands closely as they slid over his sweat dampened flesh, delivering comingled measures of comfort and stabilizing force.

"I don't know why I bother to even try to reason with you," Byakuya sighed, "You are hopelessly, infuriatingly stubborn. I might as well be trying to reason with a thunderstorm."

"I'm like a thunderstorm?" Ichigo snickered softly in amusement, reaching up with his fingers to trace the graceful lines of his husband's frowning face, "I think I can live with that. Can you?"

"We shall see, I suppose," Byakuya answered, giving him a soft glare.

He closed his eyes and lowered himself so that his pale cheek rested on Ichigo's round belly as he continued to rub the area lightly with the fingers of one hand. Ichigo's hand slid along the side of his face, the searching fingers sinking into the silken strands of his hair and following the curve of the soft shell of an ear. Ichigo started to speak again, but paused as a soft, golden glow seemed to well up from deep within his swollen abdomen, leaking onto the surface and reflecting brightly in Byakuya's widening eyes. Ichigo caught his breath in surprise, staring as Byakuya's fine lips curved upward.

"What is that?" Ichigo whispered, reaching down to touch the area questioningly with his fingers.

The smile on Byakuya's lovely face wavered for a moment and his lips trembled very slightly as he answered.

"This...is full sentience," he managed in a stunned whisper, "Our child...our... _children_ are not just responding to stimulus, but have become self aware!"

"Children?" Ichigo mused, smiling as Byakuya's hand captured his and guided it to one side of his glowing belly, "You mean, you can tell that now?"

"To some extent, yes," Byakuya explained, "Let just a tiny flicker of your reiatsu touch here. You will feel it. Go on."

Ichigo gave a faint nod and let a small bit of reiatsu leak out of his fingertip and into the place Byakuya had indicated. He froze as he felt the sudden close presence of what felt like another soul.

"This...is a girl," Byakuya managed, happy tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"A girl?" Ichigo repeated, "How do you know?"

Byakuya bit his lip gently.

"I don't know exactly how I know," he ventured, "It is as though her reiatsu has a way of communicating without words. I feel it in her presence. You will too, if you concentrate."

Ichigo took a breath and closed his eyes, honing in on the little presence and making a sound of surprise as something seemed to flash in his mind and heart at the same time.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, his voice catching, "I can feel that! It is a girl. But I can't see her. Why?"

Byakuya's smile warmed.

"You cannot see her, even in your mind, because right now, she is in reiatsu form. The first time you will see her face is on the day she is born."

Ichigo felt a sudden sad jolt and felt a question burn in his insides. He knew better than to voice it, but could see at once that Byakuya seemed fully aware of what had crossed his mind. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked into Ichigo's sympathetic gaze.

"Hisana's passing came after Ichiro had reached full sentience, so even though he died with her, his body did emerge and solidify, and I was able to hold him."

Ichigo tried to think of something to say in reply, but couldn't find a single word.

"I placed him in Hisana's arms for the ritual burning. I thought she would want to be with him."

Ichigo's heart pounded and spots danced in front of his damp eyes for a moment, but he took a few steadying breaths and forced the heavy emotion away. He looked down where his hand and Byakuya's still laid over their daughter's reiatsu.

"You said there was more than one," he said, moving his fingers, where they rested under his husband's.

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, moving Ichigo's hand to a second place, near his belly button, "Here."

Ichigo's smile widened and he focused intently on the area.

"Another girl?"

"Yes, but that isn't all of them," Byakuya said, guiding his hand to a third place, higher up and on the opposite side as their first daughter.

He paused for a moment, his dark eyes shining.

"This child is a boy."

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped softly as the reiatsu under his fingers flared, "That spot always kinda feels like something's poking from inside. He moves a lot."

"He has a more fierce reiatsu, like yours. Our daughters' reiatsu is strong also, but is somewhat less feral than this boy's."

"We're having three kids?" Ichigo said incredulously, "That's a lot! I mean, our mom had three kids, but not all at once!"

"She did have two, and that was quite a strain on her body, I am sure," Byakuya reasoned, "Likely, one of the reasons for the increased pressure on your spirit core is the presence of multiple pregnancies."

"Kami, three kids all at once?" Ichigo repeated, trying to make sense of the words, "Three, really?"

"No," Byakuya said quietly, guiding his hand to the space between their first daughter and their son, "there is a fourth reiatsu."

"Oh wow," Ichigo managed, his heart pounding so hard that he felt each heavy throb in his aching head, "Byakuya..."

"There are multiple births in both our families," Byakuya said softly, "It was always a possibility that we would have multiple children, and...I didn't mention before, perhaps, but people with more fiery reiatsu like yours are also more likely to have multiple offspring."

"Really..." Ichigo said dizzily, "Now you tell me!"

"There are strong procreative properties in transcendent reiatsu that resonate at a high level during periods of arousal. When we were together sexually, your connection with me caused the transcendent reiatsu within you, which is connected to the power of the soul king, to resonate with it's innate creative force. It amplified the fertility of your body, so that when my reiatsu and seed entered your body and the spirit chamber formed, the reiatsu within split into four unique reiatsus. We could not sense each individual one until they reached full sentience. Now that they have, we can begin to sense and become acquainted with each child's individual personality."

"Each one's personality?" Ichigo mused, "But they're not even born! How can they express a personality?"

"That is actually quite simple," Byakuya went on, "Each child's reiatsu can differ in when, under what circumstances and how much they flutter or respond, based on things like time of the day, patterns of wakefulness and sleep, activity levels and outside stimuli. You will feel them move or sense changes in the feel of their reiatsu as they react to things. You will see as your gestation continues."

He paused for a moment, his hand caressing Ichigo's bare belly gently.

"Ichiro had a more peaceful nature," he remembered, more like my father's and Hisana's, but his reiatsu resonated with respectable strength, more like mine. Full sentience is the last phase of the development of our children before they are born. It won't be much longer before they arrive."

He paused again, an edge of worry invading his voice when he continued.

"Unfortunately, this is also the time when the greatest strain will be put on your body. Your spirit centers will shut down, except for your spirit core and you will not need a limiter, because the creative forces will drown everything else out until a few weeks after the birth, when your powers will begin to gradually return. The fact that there are multiple reiatsus puts more pressure on your spirit core. We will have to watch over you very carefully."

"It'll be okay," Ichigo said instantly, responding to the uncertainty in Byakuya's voice, "We'll be fine."

"You will be more dependent on me to sense the reiatsu levels in your body and keep them balanced with the children's. That will be critical in keeping the pressure within reasonable levels. It gets harder from here, but I agree that you are strong enough and determined enough to see this through. And once it is done, you will have back your freedom. The council promised that much when you agreed to marry me."

Ichigo let out a soft, sarcastic breath.

"Byakuya, can you tell me something honestly? Do you think that those guys realized that since I have transcendent reiatsu that it would be like this? That I could die...?"

"There is some risk in every pregnancy, higher risk in male pregnancy, and higher still in transcendent male procreation, so yes, they knew that yours would be a more risky gestation. But...they probably did not realize how the injuries I gave you would play into things."

"Huh...so they knew I could die, they just didn't know the actual level of possibility."

"They are old and very set in their ways," Byakuya sighed wearily, "but they are not monsters, Ichigo. They didn't intend for this to kill you. Remember, they want these children to be born healthy. Losing you and the children does no good to anyone."

"Okay," Ichigo said more calmly, "Sorry, I just thought I needed to ask."

"It was a fair question," Byakuya assured him, "especially given the nature of the decisions of Central 46 and the Noble's General Council prior to this. You may, indeed, wonder about their intent, but I assure you, they would not at all benefit from losing the power that runs in our bloodlines."

"Well, you'd still be around to..."

Ichigo stopped himself forcibly at the instant look of pain that flashed in his husband's reactive eyes.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. Damn! That was really insensitive."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, "but let me assure you that before I accept losing you and our children, I would die trying to save you."

Ichigo frowned.

"Wh-what do you mean by that? What kinds of ways...?"

"Never mind that for now," Byakuya said shortly, "Just take that to mean that we are not, either of us, going to stand by and allow fate to have its way with us. We will hold onto these children and our future with both hands."

"Well..."

He paused as the glow around his belly faded, and his flesh took on a more normal appearance.

"Is that supposed to happen?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Byakuya assured him.

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, "I was thinking it would be a little weird to go around with my belly glowing like ET's heart."

"Excuse me...ET?" Byakuya said, frowning cutely.

"Eh, just a living world movie...an old one, but pretty much everyone knows it because it's kind of a classic."

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

"Then, you will perhaps, show it to me when we go back to the living world estate...so that I will be more educated as to the references that people there might make?" he asked.

"You want to watch ET the Extraterrestrial with me?" Ichigo asked, looking amused.

"Of course," Byakuya said, crawling up so that his head rested on Ichigo's shoulder, "You know far more about the world I was raised in than I know about yours. I want to know more about you. In fact, I want to know everything!"

Ichigo gave him a pleased smile.

"Sure," he said, nodding, "I promise when we go back, I will show you all of it!"


	14. Movies and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo watch a movie together...

"All right, I think we have everything we need," Ichigo said, rubbing his rounded belly as he looked around his bedroom, "I hope you don't mind hanging out in my Dad and sisters' house to do this. I just like the big screen TV in my old bedroom room here. I know the bed's a little small..."

"It is fine," Byakuya assured him, "It just means we will remain closer to each other."

"That works for me," Ichigo said, grinning and stealing a kiss.

He paused, a twinge of arousal touching his nether region.

"Damn, where was I?" he mused, his heart quickening.

"You were saying that we have everything," Byakuya reminded him.

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "Popcorn, check, cozy bed, check, movie in player, check, cuddled up to the most beautiful guy I've ever seen, definitely check! I think we're a go."

Byakuya gave him a tolerant smile.

"I don't know quite what all of that means, but I am ready when you are."

Ichigo's smile warmed and he turned off the lamp beside his bed.

"Lights dimmed, check."

"Ichigo..."

"Movie starting," Ichigo whispered, putting a finger to Byakuya's lips, then kissing them, "Shh..."

The two turned their attention to the screen as the movie started.

_I have been to plays and such in Soul Society. We have television, but I have never really watched anything but news reports and the like. This kind of entertainment makes me feel further from the action._

He paused in his thinking as Ichigo turned and started kissing him.

"Ichigo," he objected, tilting his head to still watch the movie on the screen, "aren't we supposed to be watching this movie? I am going to miss something."

Ichigo grinned and touched the pause button.

"We can stop and just kiss for a while, okay?"

"My mouth tastes like popcorn," Byakuya complained, fidgeting and ducking away, "Besides, I thought you wanted me to see this. We have barely gotten past the introduction."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No, I just..."

Byakuya froze for a moment, stricken by his husband's affectionate smile and aroused expression. He surrendered to one kiss, then to another, deeper one, falling onto his back on the pillows and Ichigo opened his yukata and bent over him, exploring the lovely expanses of soft, pale flesh.

"Honestly, did you just bring me here to have sex with you, Ichigo?" he asked, frowning.

Ichigo pulled away for a moment, looking into Byakuya's dark eyes.

"It is fine if that is what you want, but you could have just said so."

"I brought you here to watch a movie," Ichigo assured him, "It's just, I kinda felt like when you go to a drive-in."

"A what?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head curiously.

"A drive-in. It's an outdoor movie theatre with a big projection screen. They play a movie on the screen and people watch from in their cars. They uh...eat popcorn, and sometimes they kiss a lot or have sex while they're watching the movies."

Byakuya frowned.

"I thought you were a virgin before me."

"I am! I w-was!" Ichigo snapped, blushing, "I didn't say I ever did that. But other kids did. I didn't see the fun in it before, but it would be kinda fun for us, don't you think?"

Byakuya scowled and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"I am not having sex with you in a movie theatre! Not even an outdoor one!"

Ichigo gave him a cute smirk.

"You had sex with me in a moving car, didn't you?" he asked pointedly, "The top was down and everything."

"The car has a privacy setting," Byakuya said, his frown fading, "But...I suppose that means we could go to the drive-in and have sex while watching a movie, if you desire that."

"Really?" Ichigo giggled, "Let's do that then."

"What? Now?"

"Naw, they don't have this movie at the drive in. They show new movies, not old ones like this."

Byakuya looked at the frozen image of a young boy and his even younger sister on the screen in front of them.

"I am interested in seeing this," he confessed, "Especially since you made the reference to it before. I would like to understand the joke you made."

"You will," Ichigo promised, touching the button to make the movie continue.

Ichigo's hand slid down under the covers, wrapping around his husband's arousal and teasing the damp head, as Byakuya fed him popcorn, and the movie advanced.

_I do feel rather swept up by this story...an alien trapped in a strange world...innocent children bonding with him and trying to help, while adults around them constantly overlook the important things. There are more than and few lessons in that._

He sipped at the soda Ichigo had provided, his eyes fixed on the screen as the situation for the little alien being grew more critical and the boy who had grown close to him became ill.

_The bond between them is like our resonance...this resonance being one of friendship despite differences. My bond with Ichigo began a little like that. I was an alien being to him when we first met. He barely understood what a shinigami was. It's funny. Like the boy in this movie, Ichigo showed tremendous acceptance and tolerance for what he couldn't have really understood. He first bonded with Rukia in what became a deep, compelling friendship, and then he and I bonded even more profoundly after fate placed us in each other's lives. But fate couldn't have made us really love each other. We chose that. We were guided in our choices. Like the child in this story was guided by his heart to befriend and help an alien being, Ichigo befriended Rukia, then had an open enough heart to admit me._

"You look like you're thinking so much you've lost track of the story," Ichigo chuckled in his ear, snapping Byakuya out of his thoughts.

"No," Byakuya assured him, watching as the alien character's heart glowed as it beat gently, "I was just thinking that it surprises me sometimes how perceptive humans are, considering that they live in a material world and most don't know about Soul Society. Oh, they may believe in an afterlife, that there is a spirit realm, but it isn't real to them. Still, things that are intangible and a part of us all are somehow ingrained in all our souls, so even if they don't know that something like this..."

He smiled as Ichigo paused the movie, freezing the little alien with his chest brightly glowing and lighting the little boy's face.

"You and I know that what we're looking at is soul resonance. And the one who made this story, this human, knew what resonance means, and that it's important, even if he or she did not know it by name. It suggests a connection, a bond that travels through all of life. It is a part of all of us."

"That sounds like a pretty good thing to me," Ichigo said, running his fingers down the side of Byakuya's face and seeking his almost smiling mouth again.

"I am glad we did this," Byakuya sighed between slow, warm kisses.

"It was a good idea, wasn't it?" Ichigo agreed.

"It was. But we should finish the movie."

"Have you decided what you want to see next?" Ichigo asked, "If you don't like any of the ones on my desk, we could use the satellite to see what's on there. I think my dad has some porn movies hidden in his bedroom, if that interests you."

"Porn movies?" Byakuya repeated, arching an eyebrow, "Tell me you do not watch those things."

"Eh, doesn't every horny kid, at some point?" Ichigo laughed.

He registered Byakuya's disapproving look and bit at his lips to try to stop smiling.

"Come on, you mean to tell me that you didn't ever look at pictures of naked women...or guys? You never sneaked a porn movie in and watched it with a friend?"

Ichigo caught his breath as an aggressive glint rose suddenly in his husband's dark eyes. One moment, he sat face to face with Byakuya, gazing into his husband's piqued expression, then he was falling onto his back and held there as Byakuya positioned his body over Ichigo's and glared down at him. Byakuya's hands slowly peeled back Ichigo's yukata, baring his extremely pregnant body.

"This," Byakuya said, kissing Ichigo's rounded belly and making his husband blush and grin widely, "is the only body I want to see naked."

He sat back on his knees and slipped out of his own yukata, revealing his own handsome, pale form.

"And I hope that when you want to be aroused, this body is the only one that comes into your mind."

"It is," Ichigo whispered running his hands up and down Byakuya's sides and giving a contented sigh as Byakuya moved his hips, teasing Ichigo's hungry member with his, "Sorry if I offended you. I thought porn videos or magazines were just something all kids looked at sometime or another. I was kinda curious, that's why I stole them sometimes from my dad and watched them. But you're right. Nothing in those videos is anywhere near what I have right here. This is the real thing. This is what I lived my whole life waiting for!"

Still on his knees, Byakuya rocked his hips back and dragged Ichigo farther up onto his lap, positioning himself, then taking hold of his erect penis and guiding it very slowly. As the head and long, thick shaft slid into Ichigo's surrendered body, pink light glowed in Byakuya's chest, over his heart, pulsating with each beat.

"Oh my kami! How can you do that?" Ichigo laughed breathlessly, "Just like ET!"

"You can do this when your powers return, after the children are born."

Byakuya's hands tightened on Ichigo's hips, holding him in place as Byakuya's thrusts strengthened and deepened.

"Oh!" Ichigo gasped, laying his head back and spreading his thighs wantonly, but still keeping his head tilted to watch as the beats of Byakuya's glowing heart quickened, "Oh, Byakuya!"

He slid a hand down to caress his own damp erection and met each of his husband's powerful thrusts eagerly.

"Byakuya!" he panted more urgently.

Byakuya changed the angle of his body slightly and found the pleasure center inside Ichigo, striking three times in quick succession and making his husband's back arch and his mouth open into a howl of ecstasy. Overwhelmed by the beauty of seeing Ichigo, naked, carrying his children and overtaken with erotic bliss, Byakuya forced his eyes not to close as he released, filling his handsome, wild-eyed mate with his essence. He watched raptly as the shudders of completion continued to shake Ichigo's surrenedered body, and hot seed pulsed out and splashed onto their naked flesh, until Ichigo let out a long sigh and relaxed completely. Byakuya pulled free of him and dropped down at his side, suddenly realizing that the movie had continued and the bowl of popcorn laid upside down on the floor with its contents scattered.

"Oh wow!" Ichigo panted, "We must've hit the play button."

"I think we hit fast forward," Byakuya said, smirking.

"Wanna rewind and do it again?" Ichigo giggled.

Byakuya kissed him on a flushed cheek.

"Maybe later," Byakuya said, glancing at the door as footsteps sounded outside, "Close your yukata."

Byakuya tied his own clothing back in place and slipped out of bed, then began to clean up the spilled popcorn.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu's voice called from outside the door, "Onii-chan, are you and Byakuya-chan all right? Karin and I heard a crash!"

"We're fine. Scram!" Ichigo snapped, grabbing a towel and sliding it under his yukata to wipe off some of the sticky mess.

"We're making your favorite for lunch, Onii-chan. Noodles and curry chicken. Do you want some?"

"No," Ichigo began, but he paused and looked down at his swollen belly as his stomach growled noisily, "On second thought, yeah. Byakuya and I will be down in a minute."

"Okay, we'll set plates at the table for you!" Yuzu called back, scampering back down the stairs.

"Man, I hope you had a privacy shield up," Ichigo sighed, "We were pretty noisy."

"I was well aware there were others in the house," Byakuya assured him, "I took the proper precautions. I just neglected to include the area away from the bed, where the popcorn bowl landed. That is why your sister heard it land."

"I'm glad Dad wasn't here or we'd never hear the end of it. But he has to alternate time between Soul Society, the girls and his job here that he refuses to quit."

"Well, healing people is a worthy thing. His empathy towards others is commendable."

Byakuya frowned.

"It is one of the few things about Shiba Isshin that I have ever really liked."

"Hey, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Ichigo chuckled, "He's not that bad."

"Well, he did abandon his post as a taichou," Byakuya pointed out, "and all of his responsibilities. At the time, we had no idea why."

"But it was for a good reason, right? My mom protected him and was injured doing that. He was trying to do the right thing, and that meant giving up his life as a shinigami. I think that was pretty unselfish."

Byakuya sighed.

"Knowing what I do now, I agree. I don't suppose he could have come back and told the truth. He knew well that he would have been thrown in the Central 46 prison for all of the rules he broke, fraternizing with an enemy quincy, abandoning his duties and engaging in illegal activities to preserve said quincy's life."

"Hey, I know you would have done the same," Ichigo countered.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed readily, "but that does not make it right. And I was one of the people inconvenienced by his disappearance. We expended vast resources and engaged multiple personnel, trying to find and rescue him. I understand his reasons, and if he had not done as he did, you would not be here. You would not be you. That is a very sobering thought, Ichigo," Byakuya said more softly, touching his husband's face, then offering him a tender kiss.

He tipped the popcorn into the trash can, then sat down on the bed, turning to lay his hands on Ichigo's belly and starting a stabilizing infusion.

"Hey, Byakuya, I was trying again earlier to sense the gender of our last baby. I still can't tell what it is. Can you?"

Byakuya honed in on the area, closing his eyes and concentrating for several minutes.

"I cannot really make a conclusion," he answered quietly.

Ichigo gave him a spooked look.

"You don't think that means something's wrong, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Byakuya said reassuringly, "The baby's reaitsu is fine. Sometimes gender just cannot be determined before birth. Most often it can, but sometimes it is more difficult to tell. I suppose we'll just have to wait and be surprised."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Ichigo said, recovering some of his confidence, "I like surprises, as long as they're good ones...like being married to you."

"I also like good surprises," Byakuya admitted, kissing him again and rubbing his belly comfortingly, "like making a family with you."


	15. Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya makes a surprising discovery, while Byakuya is on a mission to the Seireitei.

Ichigo leaned back and rubbed up against Byakuya's cheek as his husband sat behind him on their bed, delivering a calming infusion of his reiatsu. His hands slipped beneath Ichigo's yukata and gently caressed the warm skin of his belly and the two exchanged slow kisses over Ichigo's bared shoulder.

"Do you have to go?" he complained sleepily, "With it raining right outside like that and it being kinda cold, all I wanna do is cuddle up with you and go to sleep for the whole afternoon. Wouldn't you rather do that than go get bored to death in meetings with those old guys?"

"My apologies for having to leave you," Byakuya breathed into his ear, seeking his lips for several more long, open-mouthed kisses, "I will make my trip to Soul Society as short as possible, and this is the last time I will leave your side until the children are born. There are just several items on the agenda that require my presence, and they are critical matters of clan relations. I would put this off if I could."

"It's okay," Ichigo chuckled, "I know you can't help it. I'll probably have more responsibilities like that, once the kids are born, too."

"Most likely," Byakuya agreed, "Ichigo, I am very much looking forward to sharing the birth of our children with you. As much as I have been worried about you, it has been enchanting seeing you so lovely and filled with our babies."

Ichigo's smile widened almost painfully and he turned and brought Byakuya down onto his back, attacking his mouth hungrily and rubbing against him amorously.

"I wanna make love to you," he sighed, sliding his fingers through the long strands of Byakuya's raven-colored hair.

"When I return, we will spend all night making love, if you wish," Byakuya promised, gently working his way free and sitting up.

Ichigo persisted stubbornly, wrapping his arms around Byakuya from behind and pulling back his hair to nibble on the soft, pale skin of his throat.

"You taste so good!" Ichigo hissed in his ear, "I want you now, Byakuya!"

Byakuya gave him a tolerant smile and let himself be brought down onto his back again.

"As you wish, my love," he capitulated, spreading his pale thighs and gazing up at Ichigo through adoring eyes as the ginger-haired man entered him and began an erotic dance atop his body.

"Sorry," Ichigo panted, writhing harder and driving his aching cock in deeper, "I just get so horny when you touch me...when you look at me...when I even think of you doing those things! I love you, Byakuya!"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya moaned, grabbing tightly to his husband's hips and thrusting his hips upward to deepen his husband's penetration.

They left off speaking and sank into a long indulgent bout of ardent undulations, surrendering quickly as the deep throbs of pleasure swept over them, leaving the two shaking and sweating all over, biting hungrily at each other's lips.

"I don't want to let you go," Ichigo whispered, licking Byakuya's ear, then nipping at it teasingly.

"I will be back before my side of the bed has cooled, and if you would like, we could go to a drive in movie."

"And have sex in my car?" Ichigo laughed, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"If it pleases you," Byakuya agreed, touching Ichigo's face tenderly and looking deeply into his still aroused eyes, "I can't seem to help feeding your every craving. I love making you smile."

"I like making you happy too."

Byakuya gave him a regretful look and climbed out of the bed. Ichigo snagged his hand and kissed his fingertips, then let go.

"Hurry back, okay?"

Byakuya bent over and kissed him on a flushed cheek.

"I will, _anata_ , I promise you."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Master_ , Arashi spoke into Tetsuya's mind as he walked through the gardens at the noble's shoulder, _are you all right? I know you have been ill, but what I feel coming from you isn't illness. You seem troubled._

"I am all right," Tetsuya assured him, "I am just...thinking a lot."

_Your melancholy is making it rain._

"I'm not sad," Tetsuya insisted, "I am a little worried about something, but it will be fine. Why don't you walk the checkpoints for me? That will allow me to relax and think a bit."

_Are you sure you want to be alone, Tetsuya?_

"Just for a while. You can return to me when security is seen to."

_Very well. Be comforted, Master. Whatever is troubling you, I am sure we can resolve it._

"Of course. I only need to think about it for a while."

_Take your time. I will be back._

"Thank you, Arashi."

Tetsuya watched as the stallion disappeared into the bushes, then he moved through the gentle fall of misty raindrops, letting the hood on his cloak fall back, so that the droplets collected in the long waves of his hair and on the pale skin of his face.

_I feel a little dizzy and sick. I wonder if it is remaining illness, but I am not feverish. I do feel a little sad inside, but for no reason. Kuri keeps me contented and there is nothing distressing happening. In the corners of my mind, I begin to wonder if I could be..._

_But we have used a protection charm, so I couldn't be._

_I shouldn't be._

Tetsuya laid a shaky hand on his abdomen.

_It's been forever since that time before. I haven't been in love since Naoki loved me and I haven't even really wanted to be. Kuri came out of nowhere. He is nothing like Naoki, but he is beautiful, challenging, loving, passionate and he embraces life._

_But Kuri is a clan leader, and that means that there are rules of courtship we should really be following. Byakuya-sama has been lenient because I was so ill and Kuri was there for me. But if this is what I think it is, it steps over lines of propriety._

_Yes, getting pregnant out of wedlock, and with a clan leader is frowned upon. I don't want to bring disgrace to our families. But I can't be sorry. I felt like something died inside my heart when I lost Naoki and our child. Now, this little one, if it really is that I am pregnant, comes to me just as his or her father did...out of nowhere and in a way that takes me off my feet and by surprise. Oh...I think this child will be a handful._

_If..._

Tetsuya came to the end of a bed of roses and spotted Ichigo, standing under an umbrella he held and watching the rain fall onto the flowers. He wore a sleepy, thoughtful expression, the ghost of a smile, and his reiatsu seemed peaceful.

"Good evening, Ichigo-sama," he greeted Ichigo, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo assured him, "now that I threw up in the flowerbed, I'm just great."

Tetsuya smiled.

"Not everything about being pregnant is pleasant," he agreed, "but you must be getting excited. It won't be long until your baby is born."

"Baby," Ichigo repeated, "You mean babies. Byakuya and I have sensed four babies, two girls, a boy, and one we're not sure of the gender yet."

"Four children!" Tetsuya exclaimed, going a little breathless, "What a blessing, Ichigo-sama! You and my cousin must be so excited."

"We are," Ichigo said in a pleased tone, "We've been thinking about names and making all kinds of plans. I never thought it would be like this...especially with the way things started out. But I'm really, really happy."

"I know Byakuya-sama is overjoyed as well," Tetsuya agreed, "You deserve happiness. I know that your marriage was a shock to you, but you have both come such a long way."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, smiling helplessly, "It's funny. When we were forced to get married, I couldn't imagine being married to Byakuya, but now, I can't imagine being without him. I just wish he didn't have to be so worried about me. I try to take his mind off of things, but I know he's scared."

"I am sure you aren't immune to fear, yourself," Tetsuya observed.

"No, I admit I get freaked out sometimes when I throw up too much or feel dizzy, things like that. I just tell myself it's gonna be all right and I try to think about other things. But as it gets closer and closer to having the babies, I am having more trouble not giving myself a heart attack over every little thing."

"I know you're going to be all right," Tetsuya assured him, "You have come such a long way already and you have come through every obstacle."

"Well, I've had Kisuke, Orihime and especially Byakuya, helping me all of the way."

He paused and studied Tetsuya for a moment.

"You've been good to me too, Tetsuya."

"Oh," Tetsuya said, blushing, "I've barely even been conscious. I haven't really done anything."

"Sure you have. And you're making my cousin, Kuri, really happy too. It's been a long time since he was in love. I know he'd almost given up on being with anyone again. I still remember how he reacted when he first saw you. It looked like he'd been struck by lightning."

"Well, he was almost struck by my long knife. He shocks me sometimes with the way he acts. He is quite unrestrained."

"Yeah, and he only gets away with it because he is a clan leader."

"But clan leaders are supposed to set an example."

"Right," Ichigo laughed, "I think even though Byakuya and Kuri tend to work around the rules, they set a great example, don't you?"

"W-well, I think Byakuya-sama actually tries to remain at least technically within the rules, but Kuri seems to enjoy just brazenly defying them."

"I think he can't help himself," Ichigo said, smiling affectionately.

"He is a passionate man," Tetsuya agreed, "He doesn't seem to fear anything."

"Oh, I think he's got a few fears," Ichigo said, smiling slyly.

"I have yet to see them," Tetsuya confessed, "I never see him showing fear."

"Well, he sure looked spooked when you were so ill," Ichigo remembered, "He barely left you for a minute."

"Yes," Tetsuya sighed, looking down at the wet grass through troubled eyes, "he was very attentive."

"What's that look?" Ichigo chided him, "It means he cares a lot about you, Tetsuya. That's a good thing, right?"

"It is," Tetsuya agreed, though his expression remained tentative.

"Then, why do you still look worried?"

Tetsuya closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

"I'm afraid," he admitted softly, blinking as the rain around them thickened, "Ichigo, I think that I'm..."

He broke off as a hell butterfly made its way across the gardens and paused in front of them.

 _Ichigo_ , said Kuchiki Nori's voice in a tone that made his heart clench, _I wanted to get a message to you as quickly as possible. Word has come to us that there have been several assassination attempts on upper Gotei 13 officers. I need to ask if Byakuya is still with you or if he is en route to meet with us. He was supposed to arrive a half hour ago, but has not yet reached the council hall. We contacted the staff at Kuchiki Manor, but they have informed us that he is not there. Abarai Renji reported that he has not made contact with the sixth division either._

"Oh no!" Ichigo whispered.

"It will be all right, Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya said bracingly, "I am sure..."

_Kurotsuchi taichou of the twelfth division is reviewing transmissions from within the precipice world to see if there was a record of his passage. Please have him contact us immediately if you hear from him._

"Oh my god!" Ichigo gasped, laying a shaking hand on his belly as Tetsuya wrapped an arm around him and called for his attendants.

"Torio! Toshi! Come quickly!"

The two attendants burst out of the house and ran towards where Ichigo stood, staring with tormented eyes, as the hell butterfly continued to deliver its devastating message.

_I understand you are pregnant, and that you need to have frequent infusions of Byakuya's reiatsu to stabilize you. That makes finding Byakuya a priority, and you can expect we will do our best to aid you. But the military has had to shut off all access to Soul Society while they attempt to secure the area and set up defenses against further invasions. I must warn you, Ichigo, that because of the fact that you killed the quincy leader, it is possible that you will be a target too. Stay close to your protectors and do not attempt to come to Soul Society._

"Don't go to Soul Society?" Ichigo repeated in a choked voice, "But, Byakuya..."

"Ichigo-sama," Tetsuya said urgently, "we need to inform Urahara-san of this at once! If anyone can help us to find my cousin, then he can."

"But, the message said that there were assassination attempts," Ichigo managed in a shaky voice, "What if they didn't just abduct him, Tetsuya? What if they...?"

"Stop. Don't do that to yourself," Tetsuya said sternly, "I know it is difficult being so advanced in your pregnancy and being faced with something like this. But we are family, Ichigo. We will get through this."

"Tetsuya-san is right," Toshi insisted, "We will find Byakuya-sama."

"I want to help!" Ichigo said in a haunted tone, "but..."

He reached down and placed a hand over his rounded belly.

"I don't dare! But Byakuya!"

"Leave this in our hands," Tetsuya advised him, "We will find him. Please trust us, Ichigo-sama. We won't let harm come to him."

"B-but what if it already has?"

"Don't think that way, Ichibun," Kuri said, stepping out of the shop with Kisuke and Tessai at his side, "You must remain hopeful."

"You know what's happened?" Ichigo asked unsteadily.

"We know," Kisuke confirmed, "I was just informed by Kyouraku soutaichou. And there's a little bit of good news. He gave me permission codes so that two people can pass over into Soul Society. I'm going to go into the precipice world with Tessai to look for clues. Tetsuya, I need you and Shima taichou to stay here and guard everyone here, especially Ichigo. You guys know that if there are quincy assassins out for blood, Ichigo's going to be on their hit list. We're lucky they haven't take a crack at him yet, but our luck may change while Tessai and I are out looking, so watch out for each other."

Tetsuya and Kuri nodded.

"Torio, Toshi," Tetsuya addressed the attendants, "please find Koji and I will need two of you always with Ichigo-sama."

"Hai!" the two attendants said together.

"I'll have Ururu and Jinta help you out with security," Kisuke informed Tetsuya.

Tetsuya nodded briefly and fell in beside Ichigo, taking up a protective position until the attendants returned. Kisuke and Tessai returned to the house with Kurushimi, and made their way down to the underground training area, where they prepared the senkaimon and opened the doorway into the precipice world. Kurushimi watched them leave, then remained on watch for their return. Torio and Toshi coaxed Ichigo back into his room as Tetsuya and Arashi set up a perimeter around the shop and began patrolling the area carefully.

Within the bedroom, Ichigo sat down on the bed, staring sightlessly at the floor and barely inhaling and exhaling. Toshi sat down beside him and captured his hand, squeezing gently.

"It's going to be all right, Ichigo-sama," he said softly, "Urahara-san and Tessai-san are surely going to find signs of what happened. They will bring Byakuya-sama home safely. You must have faith in them."

"I do," Ichigo said sadly, rubbing his belly more firmly, "It's just that...I mean, if they were trying to kill the other officers who were attacked, then why would they just take Byakuya? And if they tried to kill him and failed, then why hasn't he been found? I have a really bad feeling about this..."

He trailed off, wincing as an odd ache throbbed in his eyes and an unfamiliar male voice sounded in his head.

 _Shiba Ichigo_ , the voice addressed him, _this is an urgent communication from the Vandenreich. We have captured Kuchiki Byakuya and he is currently imprisoned within the shadows at Silbern. As an enemy combatant, he has been given a sentence of death, which, by our laws, we must carry out in twenty-four hours. You have that long to surrender yourself in exchange for us releasing him. We assure you that no harm will come to you and your child, nor will Byakuya be harmed in any way, as long as you do not fail to surrender. Think carefully about what you will do. Lives depend on you making the right decision._

"Ichigo-sama, are you all right?" Toshi asked worriedly, "You've gone very pale."

"I will bring you some ginger tea," Torio offered, "Koji, Toshi, please stay with Ichigo-sama."

"Hai!" the two attendants answered.

Ichigo gazed at the floor in front of him, his mind in a whirl.

_They didn't hear that voice that spoke to me. They don't know. I suppose the ones who made this happen want to make me feel isolated, and they want to pressure me to sneak away on my own. They know they've got me over a barrel. If I don't go, Byakuya will be killed, but if I do go, I don't know what will happen to all of us!_

_I only have twenty-four hours..._

_What can I do!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya laid, heavily bound in restraints, his eyes covered and his reiatsu carefully sealed away. Awake and keenly aware of his circumstances, he felt a chill run down his spine as soft, echoing footsteps signaled the approach of one of his captors. The footsteps slowed, then stopped as the person reached him.

"We have made contact with your husband," the unidentified man told him, "As long as he surrenders to us peacefully within the next twenty-four hours, none of you will be harmed."

"And if he does not?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"You will be executed at the end of the twenty-four hours. We hope to avoid that if we can. We are actually not so interested in revenge as in continuance. Having lost the war, we need to give our civilization a chance to recover."

"And what role do Ichigo and our children play in that?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

"Shiba Ichigo killed our king."

"So, you want to punish us for that? Is that it?"

"No," the quincy answered, "we will explain our intentions later, as soon as Ichigo arrives and surrenders to us."

"I think you will be disappointed," Byakuya said, his voice betraying an edge of tension, "because you will just end up having to kill me. Ichigo will not surrender himself or the heir he carries to you...not now and not ever!"

"I hope very much you are wrong," the quincy said, glaring down at Byakuya's restrained form, "because if he does not come, then we are going to remove your head, Kuchiki Byakuya."


	16. The Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's captors reveal their plans.

Byakuya stirred sluggishly, well aware from the heavy feeling that hung over mind and body that he had been drugged and left to sleep for a time. He opened his eyes and frowned in confusion at finding himself unbound and lying in a comfortable bed, within what looked to be a guest room in the quincy palace.

He sat up, and was immediately struck with a bout of dizziness. But closing his eyes and placing a bracing hand on his forehead, he breathed slowly and waited for the spots in front of him to clear. When the dizziness subsided and he opened his eyes again, he studied the room's expensive decor and discovered that a tray of hot, steaming food had been placed on the nightstand, at his bedside.

_They certainly could have killed me if that was what they wanted, he reasoned, and maybe being somewhat reasonable would be better, at this point as I stand to gain nothing by being stubborn. They haven't asked or demanded anything of me. Their focus is Ichigo. I was merely the tool they used to try to lure him here._

He picked up the food tray and placed it in his lap, well aware that he was probably being watched. He savored the food slowly, feeling keenly the level of reiatsu deprivation that was being used to keep him feeling weak.

_I sense too the heavy barrier around this room. I am not going anywhere anytime soon. But that doesn't make me helpless._

He looked up as the lock on the chamber door clicked, and the door slowly opened to reveal a tall, blonde haired quincy, whose presence made Byakuya pause in his eating and stare curiously.

"Haschwalth Jugo?" he mused.

"You look surprised to see me," the quincy said quietly, sitting down in the chair by the bed, "Were you that certain that I was dead when your forces defeated me? You were careless, it seems, and I was rescued and brought back here."

Haschwalth paused and looked at him meaningfully.

"His majesty foresaw that your forces would be careless with my fate, unlike his. It seems he was correct."

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, forcing more calm into his voice than he felt, "You know he is having our children, and I don't know if you are aware that he is in danger of suffering from complications that could threaten the children's lives and his. Not that I would assume you would care about the life of the one who killed your king, but our children are innocent."

"Your children will not be harmed."

"How can you say that?" Byakuya asked, anger seeping into his voice, "Anything that causes Ichigo stress can impact his health and theirs! Do you really think that he doesn't feel stress with you capturing me? Not just because I am his husband and we are in love, but because he has to have stabilizing reiatsu infusions!"

"Yes, I know about all of that," Haschwalth assured him, "We have been watching the two of you closely. I waited until he was just infused and timed our demand so that he would be unlikely to need an infusion before the deadline we gave him," Haschwalth explained.

"And why did you wait to confront him until he was so far along in his pregnancy?" Byakuya asked stridently, "If you care about the fate of the children, then why not confront him sooner?" Haschwalth gave him a patient half-smile.

"I will explain when Ichigo arrives," he answered cryptically, "I don't like having to repeat myself. I'm sure you can relate."

"And what exactly makes you think that Ichigo will come here?" Byakuya demanded, "He knows better than to trust you at your word!"

"Well," Haschwalth said solemnly, "trust me or not, he doesn't have much of a choice if he wants to see you alive again. I assure you, we will carry through with our threat to kill you if he doesn't come. Just like you, we have a life hanging in the balance on this. And if Ichigo does not arrive here and that life I am protecting is lost, I won't hesitate to kill you, Byakuya. You have led a rather charmed life up until now. I would hate to see that good fortune turn on you."

"You speak of a life you are protecting. I don't suppose you will tell me whose?" asked the noble.

"Soon," Haschwalth promised, standing, "For now, eat to build up your reiatsu. I anticipate that this will be a difficult decision for your husband, but that he will do the right thing for everyone. Be calm and do as you are instructed and you and Ichigo will leave here unharmed."

"What about our children?" Byakuya asked, "Will you do anything to make sure they survive if the stress of this or are you simply going to make the assumption there will be no unexpected problems? That would be unwise."

"We have excellent healers here," Haschwalth assured him, "And they are more qualified to be healing a pregnant quincy, wouldn't you say? Ichigo and the children will be properly taken care of. You don't need to concern yourself with that."

"I wish I could find some reassurance in that," Byakuya answered, his frown deepening, "but somehow I do not think putting our children in the hands of the ones who wanted all of us dead is a way to see their lives protected."

"I understand," Haschwalth said, nodding, "But you will see when Ichigo arrives. None of you will be mistreated. In fact, we will carefully protect you."

"Protect us?" Byakuya repeated, "But you are our enemy. The only ones we need protection from are you and your people. You can't protect from that."

"But we are the only hope you have now."

Haschwalth turned and picked up a remote control, then touched several buttons. Byakuya inhaled in surprise as Ichigo appeared on the television screen across from them, running to the senkaimon in Urahara's underground training room as Kisuke and Tessai returned from the precipice world.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted frantically, "Kisuke, I need to talk to you now!"

A twinge of worry went through Byakuya as he read the strain on his lover's handsome face.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked quickly, "Were you contacted by Byakuya's captors?"

In his room within the shadows, Byakuya shook his head and clenched his hands.

"How are you doing this?" he demanded, staring at the image on the screen, "How can you be monitoring inside Urahara's home without being detected?"

"We realized long ago that Urahara Kisuke would be a force to be reckoned with, so we placed surveillance monitors in the common areas of his home.," Haschwalth explained, "This way, we can easily monitor those he confers with."

Byakuya turned his attention back to the screen.

"Kisuke, Byakuya's been taken by the..."

"By the quincies," the shopkeeper finished, "I know. Tessai and I figured out pretty quickly that the assassination attempts were really a sort of smoke screen to confuse us when Byakuya was first taken. Did they tell you what they want?"

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded.

"They want me to surrender to them, or they're going to behead him. Kisuke, I don't know what to do! They've only given us twenty-four hours! In twenty-four hours, they're going to kill Byakuya! And you know that, if they do, I won't get the infusions I need and...and our kids...!"

"Hey," Kisuke said bracingly, "Hold on a sec."

The shopkeeper, looked from Tessai to Ichigo, then invoked a quick kido spell, raising a glowing privacy shield.

"Ah," Haschwalth sighed, "it seems he realized we were watching. But no matter, we will go forward with our plans. I recommend that you finish your meal and get some more rest. When Ichigo arrives, he will probably need to be infused right away."

Byakuya said nothing, but let out a worried breath and deflated slightly as the screen in front of him went dark.

"Ichigo..." he whispered.

"Don't despair, Byakuya," Haschwalth said in an oddly sympathetic tone, "You need to remain strong if you want to survive."

XXXXXXXXXX

Under the privacy seal, Ichigo fixed his widened eyes on Kisuke as the shopkeeper set in place a second, even more powerful buffer.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, "You think we're being watched?"

"Yeah," Kisuke confirmed, "we're being watched. Those bastards knew just when to start their assassination attempts, so that they could waylay Byakuya while he was passing through a section of the precipice world that the cameras in the twelfth division have trouble picking up. The feed was distorted, so we couldn't make out faces, just white clothes. And now we have a ransom demand. Ichigo, I need you to tell me everything they said."

"Okay," Ichigo said shakily, reaching down to rub his stomach as he remembered, "I heard a voice in my head. Ywach was able to speak to me that way before. I guess because I have quincy blood. The voice I heard wasn't his, so that's good, I guess. I didn't recognize the voice, but whoever it was told me that they have Byakuya and that because he is an enemy officer, he's going to be executed in twenty-four hours...unless I come and surrender to them. They said that they wouldn't hurt Byakuya or me and the kids as long as I surrender."

"And if I read you right, you're gonna tell me that you have to," Kisuke surmised.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked, tears filling his eyes, "Kisuke, if Byakuya dies, the kids aren't gonna make it! I might not make it. And even if I do, I'm not gonna be able to...if they...!"

"Okay," Kisuke said, placing a hand on Ichigo's arm, "so it looks like we need a way for you to go in there and get Byakuya, and get back out again."

"You make it sound easy. But how are we gonna do that? How?"

"I'm thinking," Kisuke said, rubbing his chin and considering, "The quincies are watching us, so I'm guessing that if we do anything they can see, we'll get caught. We have to come up with something they won't see. They know all of the powers that we have...even Tetsuya's, because he was active in the war."

Kisuke took a deep breath and held it for several long moments before exhaling. Ichigo gazed at him hopefully.

"Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe," the shopkeeper said softly, "I do have a way that I can get a couple of people in with you. You probably know that part of the reason Soul Society remains vulnerable to the quincies is that we don't have a way yet to infiltrate the shadows. I've been working on that, using soul candy technology."

"Using soul candy technology? How?" asked Ichigo, "And how is soul candy going to help us?"

"Well," Kisuke explained, "usually soul candies are used to hold and transfer mod souls, but I've been working on a prototype that will capture a shinigami soul and contain it."

"O-kay," Ichigo said uncertainly, "And how is that going to do anything?"

"I can't let you go into that place alone," Kisuke said firmly, "Not just because Byakuya would kill me, but because you'd be a lamb walking to slaughter that way. But, you know how you use soul candy to move Kon's soul around so that he can take care of your human body when you're gone?"

"Yeah?"

"So, I have a way to capture the souls of some other people and you can swallow the candy...but it won't force out your soul, it will just store those people inside you until you cough them out."

"What if I cough them out by mistake?" Ichigo asked, "And why only a couple of people? Why not an army of fighters or something?"

"Because I don't want you to choke to death," Kisuke chuckled, "You'll have to figure out how the quincies move in and out of the shadows, and then you'll have to use the element of surprise to get all of you out of there. Who knows? If you are lucky, you might not need the one going with you. You might be able to grab Byakuya and run for it. And if you need help, you'll have a couple more swords right there. You know, the quincies lost the war, Ichigo. I'd wager that they aren't in the best shape, so you'll want to use that as an advantage if you get into trouble."

"Okay, I guess that's our only real choice, right?"

"Looks like," Kisuke said unhappily.

"But who's going with me?" Ichigo asked, "Who will you send?"

"I'd be thinking Renji," Kisuke posited, "but the Seireitei's still on lockdown. But we have Kuri and Tetsuya right here. The thing is to get them into the soul candy and get the soul candy into you without the enemy seeing. But I think I have an idea. Look, I'm going to get this together. I want you to go and get something to eat, then go and lie down."

"Go and lie down!" Ichigo objected, "How am I supposed to rest, knowing that Byakuya's just hours away from being executed! How can you expect me to do that?"

"Hey, I got you into Soul Society to save Rukia from being executed," the shopkeeper reminded him, "I can do this too."

"Things were a lot different," Ichigo pointed out, "I mean, at least you knew how to get in and out of Soul Society, "You don't know how the quincies get in and out of the shadows. And I'm not exactly in any shape to be fighting to get Byakuya out of there. I'm about to have four babies, you know!"

"Yeah, I know," Kisuke assured him, "And I'm doing everything I can to give you an advantage. But it's all for nothing if you stress yourself out and start having problems. So, go and eat, then take a shower and lie down. We've got a little time, and I'll use every minute to get our plan together!"

XXXXXXXXXX

(5 hours later)

Byakuya sighed unhappily and climbed out of the bed, moving slowly to keep his head from spinning. He paused and let his reiatsu settle, then walked slowly to the balcony on the far side of the room. He didn't expect the doors would open, so was pleasantly surprised to find them unlocked. He moved out onto the balcony, stopping at the rail and sensing the presence of a restrictive barrier.

_I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but...I have to do something._

He stood, looking up into the night sky, focusing his dark eyes on the bright moon and thinking carefully.

_I have no doubt that Ichigo's instinct will be to rescue me, but I hope he doesn't just come here without telling anyone. He'll need to have help if he wants us to stand any chance of escaping this place. We need to know..._

Byakuya's thoughts scattered as hushed voices sounded from a room down below and a few to the side of his.

"No sir, he's still unconscious," a male voice said, "He has been ever since we took him. But he was still recovering from the last battle in the war."

_Who are they talking about? Another prisoner?_

Byakuya stepped back slightly and moved into the corner of the balcony, listening carefully.

"I want our healers working on him full time," Haschwalth's voice said firmly, "We need him to be strong enough by the time Ichigo arrives. The process will be strenuous. It is likely to push Ichigo into labor and this one could die if he isn't stronger by then...though his death as well as Ichigo's would be an acceptable price as long as the process was completed first. Anyway, keep infusing him. I am going to meet Ichigo now. I will be back shortly."

Byakuya heard footsteps moving away, then the other male voice from before.

"Come on. Don't be stubborn," the man chided his prisoner, "I know you don't want to die, now do you? Just cooperate and everything will be fine. You'll go back to Karakura Town, none the wiser. He's having all of you mind-wiped once it's done. So...do what you're told, little prince, and you'll live."

Byakuya caught his breath softly and backed into the bedroom, his mind racing.

_That nickname! I've heard it before. During the war...that's how they referred to Ishida Uryuu! They have Ishida Uryuu! And they are planning something dangerous! I have to get out of here!_

He searched the room carefully and tested for weaknesses in the barrier around his room. Finding none, he listened for anyone who might be near enough to lure inside. Hearing no one close by, he returned to his bed and sat down, his mind searching for any avenue of escape and his eyes brooding. Some time later, he heard a heartbreakingly familiar step approaching. Then, the door opened and Ichigo ran into the room. He skidded to a stop, his hand on his belly and his eyes frantic.

"Byakuya!" he exclaimed, dashing to his husband and throwing his arms around him, "Byakuya, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Why did you come here?" Byakuya asked in a devastated tone, "Ichigo, you and the children...!"

"We're okay," Ichigo assured him, "You know I couldn't leave you here to die! I couldn't do that! I could never live with myself."

Byakuya swallowed hard and hugged Ichigo tightly.

"It's all right," he said reassuringly, watching over Ichigo's shoulder as Haschwalth entered the room, "It's going to be all right."

"Your husband is right," Haschwalth added, "As you have given us what we wanted, you and Byakuya and your children will not be harmed."

"But why did you want me here?" Ichigo demanded angrily, "You must want something now that I'm here. So, tell us, what do you want?"

The look Haschwalth gave them in response sent chills down the spines of the two captives.

"We want...the soulless body that's growing inside you, Ichigo!" Haschwalth announced.


	17. Godling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo, Tetsuya and Kuri attempt a daring rescue.

Byakuya edged protectively in front of Ichigo as Haschwalth took a step towards them, then paused, watching curiously.

"What do you mean, the soulless body?" Byakuya asked, "Ichigo and I both sensed the reiatsu of all of our children. What are you saying, then? Are you claiming there is no soul, even though we have sensed one? I don't believe that for a moment!"

"Your confusion is understandable," Haschwalth continued, taking another step forward, "You simply had no idea that the seeds in Ichigo's body weren't all sown by you, and not all while you were together in your bed."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo demanded, his face paling at the connotation, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the one reiatsu whose gender you couldn't sense," Haschwalth answered, continuing to move forward as Byakuya backed Ichigo away.

Ichigo's breath caught in dismay as armed guards appeared in the doorway, alongside a quincy dressed in healer's clothing and carrying a syringe.

"Don't come near us!" Ichigo shouted, his legs shaking as they approached the balcony.

"You can't escape," Haschwalth said, keeping his voice calm, "And you don't need to. What is inside you is nothing you would want."

"No, you're lying!" Ichigo howled, gripping Byakuya tightly as they backed through the balcony doors.

"You need to stop," the quincy regent warned them, "If you try to break the barrier, you and your babies could be hurt. None of us here want that, Ichigo."

"Why should he believe anything you say?" Byakuya asked sternly, "You abducted me and held me against my will, even threatening my life to manipulate Ichigo! And now, you expect him to trust your words?"

"At least hear me out," the blonde quincy requested, "I think once I explain what was done to you, you will be eager to have that reiatsu removed from you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Cause I'm telling you, there's no way I'm turning our kid over to you! I don't care what you say!"

Hashwalth glanced over his shoulder at the guards and gave a meaningful nod, at which they relaxed and took up less threatening positions. The healer stood back, watching through wary eyes.

"There now, we're not advancing. Come and sit down so that we can talk, Ichigo."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ichigo insisted, "Explain from where you are."

"Very well," the blonde quincy agreed, "The simple truth of what was done to you goes back to the final battle that took place in Wahrwelt. You will remember that you, Ishida and I were all in that room."

"Are you saying that the three of you did something to me? What did you do?" Ichigo asked, his voice shaking.

Byakuya rested his face against Ichigo's and kept his arms protectively around the younger man.

"Before I tell you what was done, I must correct your thinking. This was not something that the three of us did to you. It is something that His Majesty did to the three of us!"

Ichigo's golden-brown eyes rounded.

"He did something to all of us?" he repeated, trying to make sense of the words, "But then, Ywach never had any problem using anyone, friend or enemy, did he?"

"You are correct," Hashwalth agreed, "His Majesty had the gift of foresight. With a few exceptions, he could look into the future and he could read it."

"You mean that he read my future...and knew that I would be forced to marry Byakuya?"

"It's not that simple," Haschwalth continued, "You see, when you fought Aizen Sousuke, he strengthened you, groomed you in that conflict, and finally...he forced you into transcendence!"

"What? Wait a minute! Aizen! You say Aizen..."

"He groomed you," Haschwalth repeated, "And when you fought your battle against him, he forced you to use a transcendent power...and His Majesty then lost the ability to read your future directly."

"Your words are confusing," Byakuya said, tightening his hold on Ichigo, "You make it sound as though Aizen was preparing Ichigo to bring Ywach down."

"That is exactly what he did," the quincy regent confirmed, "What you haven't realized is that Aizen Sousuke's reason for defecting was not about anything that was done to him or any sort of political difference. Aizen discovered His Majesty's plan and pretended to support it. Even to setting up the whole betrayal."

"The betrayal was a lie?" Ichigo asked more softly, "Aizen wasn't...?"

"Oh, he was your foe," Haschwalth clarified, "He had to proceed with the intent of winning the crown, so that he could push you to develop, so that you would kill our king!"

Byakuya and Ichigo gazed back at the quincy incredulously.

"This is insane!" Byakuya breathed, "We lost hundreds of soldiers..."

"Yes, you lost a lot of soldiers," Haschwalth agreed, "But, you also gained a young god...one who could protect you when all of your other methods failed. Ichigo, you have saved Soul Society many times over...from Aizen, from the Bounts, from the treachery of Kageroza Inaba and the Fullbringers. Every step forward prepared you, more and more, for the moment of your battle with His Majesty."

"Wait a second," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "You said he couldn't read my future? But he did! He knew I was coming to kill him! He used that knowledge to make me kill the soul king!"

"What he was able to predict in that case was divined by less clear vision. He might not have seen everything, but he saw enough. And where he was unsure, he found that there was someone close to you, whose future he could read."

Ichigo followed Haschwalth's eyes to where they rested on Byakuya.

"What are you saying?" he whispered, frowning.

"Byakuya was in the chamber when the last battle was fought. He was unconscious and the king was injured and backed into a corner. In desperation, he grasped for a way to ensure that, even though he was fated to die, he would be born again...given new life...by the enemy who slew him!"

Ichigo's face blanched.

"This is when he...?" Byakuya began, his voice wavering, then failing.

"That is when he read your future, Kuchiki Byakuya, the one who defied fate and survived longer than he was meant to. The new fate that was written for you when your king acted to save you was one that was built around the affection that had begun to grow between you. Reiou saw that bond between you, and he used it. He saved you because, like His Majesty, he saw that taking that path would give Ichigo a victory over Ywach, and would ensure that first, the Shiba family would be restored in status, and that Ichigo would marry Byakuya and bring children to make their clans strong again. He died, comforted by that knowledge. His Majesty was comforted in his death as well...because while we were in that room with him, he bestowed the three cornerstones his being on the three of us."

"The three cornerstones?" Ichigo said, exchanging mystified looks with Byakuya.

Haschwalth nodded.

"I was granted His Majesty's mind," he explained, the words sending chills down Ichigo's spine and making him press harder against his equally unsettled husband, "And that means that I carry for him, his memories. Ishida Uryuu was granted His Majesty's powers. And you...as you cut him down, His Majesty sent into your body, the last cornerstone...a matrix for the creation of a new body for him...one that would hide among any children you and Byakuya conceived. So, all along, with your love, you have been nurturing my lord Ywach's own body."

"That's a lie!" Ichigo howled, placing a hand on his belly, "You think I wouldn't know if that bastard was inside me?"

"You would have sensed the other components," Haschwalth acknowledged, "but without his mind and powers, his developing body was unrecognizable. I am sure, however, that you will recognize him very well once we draw out the cornerstones and join the pieces."

"Like we're going to let that happen!" Ichigo stormed, his eyes going golden and dangerous.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya gasped warningly, "Ichigo, you must calm down. Your inner hollow is surfacing! This is dangerous for the children! Please, you must stop!"

"I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch come back and try to kill us all again!" Ichigo raged, a strange hissing sounding in his voice.

"Byakuya is right. This is not good for your children, Ichigo. You know this."

He paused as a messenger hurried into the room.

"What is it?" Haschwalth asked tersely.

"Sir, the...other prisoner has had a setback. I am afraid his reiatsu has destabilized again!"

Haschwalth drew in a quick, steadying breath.

"Ah, it seems that Ishida Uryuu needs assistance," he concluded, turning back to face Ichigo and Byakuya, "I will leave the two of you to discuss things. Byakuya, you must calm Ichigo if you wish your children to survive. You know hollowfication is deadly to them. I will return shortly so that we can see to the return of the king's body."

He motioned for the guards and healer to follow, and led them out of the room, leaving the guards just outside the door. As soon as the quincy regent's footsteps faded, Byakuya turned his attention to Ichigo.

"Are you all right?" he asked urgently.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo panted, leaning against Byakuya and brushing the sweat from his forehead, "Shirosaki knows he can't come out. He was just trying to scare Haschwalth."

"He nearly sent you into labor!" Byakuya snapped, "But we don't have time to think about that. Ichigo, we need to find a way to shatter that barrier and escape into the forest. But...we don't have any powers. Mine are sealed and yours are not functioning as you are so far into your pregnancy! We haven't any weapons, save our hands and feet!"

"We have help and we have weapons," Ichigo assured him, breaking into a tremulous smile.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, staring at him curiously.

Ichigo coughed loudly, expelling two glowing soul candies that flashed brightly and transformed into two male shinigamis. Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath, motioning towards the balcony as the guards outside the door noticed the odd lights under the door and began to unlock it.

"Tetsuya, quickly!" he hissed.

Tetsuya aimed his sword at the door, firing a silent blast of ice that thickened and covered the door, cutting off that means of entering the room. Kuri swiftly shattered the bonds on Byakuya's powers, then the four headed for the balcony as heavy blasts hit the door behind them. Byakuya fired twin lotus blasts at the barrier, breaking it apart as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo and swept him over the balcony ledge. The four touched down and hurried across the grass, gaining the trees, then slowing as Teetsuya wrapped his waterforms around them, making them nearly invisible.

"They're going to know it was you, Tetsuya," Byakuya whispered as the group raced through the darker environs, "I'm sure they'll suspect we're using these waterforms."

"But even if they know we're using them, as long as we stay in the shadows, we'll be hard to spot!"

"I'm sure they'll light it up however they must," Kuri posited, "Byakurai is right."

"But we can raise a reiatsu suppressing cage," Byakuya said, extending a hand and employing his power, "Once completed, we will have perfect cover, a place we can stay that they cannot sense. We'll regroup and make our plans while they expend effort searching the forest."

Byakuya crafted the cage swiftly, finishing just as a group of quincy guards raced out of the palace with Haschwalth behind them.

"Light up the forest!" he commanded them, "They are probably hiding in one of Kuchiki Tetsuya's waterforms! I sensed his reiatsu on the ice inside. Go! Move! Don't let them get away!"

The four raced up the ramp into the invisible reiatsu cage and Byakuya closed it around them. The four stood, panting and shaking with adrenaline.

"That will keep them off our backs for a while," Kuri acknowledged, "But what will we do when they have given up? Were you able to figure out how they move in and out of the shadows?"

"N-no," Ichigo panted, shaking his head, "We just couldn't wait to bring you out because Haschwalth was about to..."

He broke off, glancing darkly at Byakuya, who paused, then nodded encouragingly.

"Haschwalth told me that during the final battle with Ywach, he...put some kind of matrix inside me. And when Byakuya and I made our children, that matrix slowly used our reiatsu to grow into a new body for him."

"¡ _Oh Dios mío! Él es un demonio_!" Kuri said in a stunned voice. (Oh my god! He's a devil!)

"He put his mind and powers into Haschwalth and Uryuu," Ichigo explained, "And they were about to force out those pieces to remake Ywach!"

"We can't let that happen!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "His wickedness must never again poison our worlds!"

"It isn't enough just to escape the shadows," Byakuya concluded, "We are going to have to find a way to end the threat posed by these pieces."

Ichigo's face went sheet white and he placed his hands protectively on his abdomen.

"Byakuya!" he said in a terrified voice, backing up a step.

Tetsuya and Kuri exchanged haunted glances and remained where they were, while Byakuya turned to face his distressed husband.

"Is that it, then?" Ichigo half-sobbed, "You're just going to assume that this baby they wanted to take is exactly what they said and...and kill it?"

"I am not saying that," Byakuya said quietly, "I don't know the specifics of what was done to you or what we might be able to do for our child, Ichigo."

"So...you're saying what exactly?" Ichigo demanded, taking another step back, "Byakuya, what are you going to do?"

Byakuya gazed at him sadly for a moment and let out a long, weary breath.

"I think that we have to shift our thinking," he said solemnly.

"How so?" Ichigo asked, relaxing slightly.

"There are three pieces, three cornerstones that Haschwalth Jugo informed us about. We have one in our possession. I think that if we truly want this to be over, it is not enough for us to just escape the shadows. We must recover the other pieces and take them back with us."

"¿ _Qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Estás loco_!" Kuri exclaimed. (What the hell are you thinking? You're crazy!)

"I can understand us wanting to rescue Ishida Uryuu," Ichigo agreed, "We know he wouldn't do this of his own accord, but the third piece is in Haschwalt! How are we gonna capture him?"

"It will be difficult, not just because the regent is powerful, but because we don't know how far into the future Yach looked. We don't know if he might have anticipated a plan like this."

"He said that Ywach couldn't see so clearly into my future, but he looked into yours."

"But, he also acted, hoping to change that future," Tetsuya posited, "I wonder if he would have seen clearly into that altered future or if it would have been more hazy with possibilities."

"Well, we must make sure that we are cautious, of course. Still, we have no choice but to proceed," Byakuya concluded.

Ichigo looked back in the direction of the palace.

"But how are we gonna get back in there to find them? And how are we going to overcome Haschwalth? And even if we get the two of them, we still don't know how we'll get out of the shadows," Ichigo mused.

"I think we will have to split up," suggested Kuri, "Ichibun should remain protected, but..."

"Ichigo cannot be left alone," Byakuya said sternly, "He is near his due date and we are in enemy territory. He has been under considerable stress."

"I'll be fine, Byakuya," Ichigo insisted, "You guys should go. We don't have forever to get out of here."

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you here alone!" Byakuya snapped, earning widened eyes from his surprised husband, "I won't put you and our children at risk if you should go into an early labor!"

"Whoa...okay, sorry," Ichigo stammered, "um..."

"I could stay with Ichigo," Tetsuya offered, "I am a trained healer, so I will be able to assist him if he goes into labor."

"I will examine the protective measures around Ishida Uryuu," Kuri added, "I believe if we liberate him, then he may know how to escape the shadows. He was with the enemy army..."

"Then, I will find and observe Haschwalth Jugo," Byakuya concluded, "If an opportunity presents itself, I will attempt to incapacitate him and bring him here. But, before I leave, I will infuse Ichigo with my reiatsu."

"But isn't it more sensible, as you need to be the one to infuse Ichigo, you should not be the one to risk yourself, Byakurai?" Kuri asked, "Maybe you should stay with Ichibun."

He glanced at Tetsuya, expecting the younger Kuchiki would be quick to offer himself for the more dangerous mission, then frowned in surprise at the disconcerted look on Tetsuya's face.

"Tetsu-hana?" he inquired, "Is something wrong?"

Tetsuya gazed back at him wordlessly for a moment.

"N-no," he said finally, "you are right. Byakuya-sama, you shouldn't risk yourself. If anything happened to you..."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"Haschwalth Jugo is a military taichou with a great deal of combat experience and he knows our powers. Considering he might expect what we are about to do, I believe I am most qualified to deal with him. I want you to stay with Ichigo."

Tetsuya's face betrayed a moment of agony, but he forced it away and nodded.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama. As you wish."

"I know I can entrust Ichigo to you. He must be carefully protected and if he goes into labor, he will need someone like you who has at least some experience dealing with pregnancy related issues. I will make sure he is fully infused before I leave."

He looked around the reiatsu cage briefly.

"Come, Shima taichou," he urged Kuri, "As soon as the searchers have gone, we will work our way back towards the palace."

Kuri assumed a position facing the palace, while Byakuya sat down quietly at Ichigo's side, offering his husband a stabilizing infusion. Tetsuya watched with conflicted eyes and replaced his cousin at Ichigo's side as Byakuya moved to join Kuri. Ichigo turned his head and noticed Tetsuya gazing steadily at the Shima leader with that same uncertain look. He glanced down at his swollen abdomen, realization passing through him as he looked at Tetsuya again. He watched as Byakuya and Kuri exited the safety of the reiatsu cage and started their approach to the palace, then looked back at Tetsuya's worried expression.

Ichigo smiled.

"Hey, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya blinked and looked at him curiously.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

Tetsuya stiffened for a moment, then shivered.

"Byakuya-sama or Kuri-kuri?" he asked softly.

"Well, you know Kuri-kuri's gonna be over the moon about it."

"Y-you think so?" Tetsuya said unhappily, "But he is a clan leader and I am a half blood. And worse, I am pregnant out of wedlock. Byakuya-sama is going to be disappointed in me."

Ichigo laughed softly.

"I don't think that's true. No way. I think he'll be happy for you."

Tetsuya's eyes reflected a hint of hopefulness.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ichigo assured him, "See, we saw you and Kuri in the gardens, kissing before..."

"You saw us...?" Tetsuya asked, blushing and looking horrified at the thought.

"Kissing," Ichigo chuckled, "We saw you kissing. And when he saw how happy you looked kissing my cousin like that, he couldn't look away. He was hypnotized. I was pretty swept away too. You two seem really good together."

"I think we are," Tetsuya sighed, relaxing against Ichigo's side, "I'll just be glad when we're out of this and we can all go home. This place is so dangerous."

"Yeah, but it'll be okay. I really believe it will be."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He does," Ichigo said, looking in the direction Byakuya had gone, "Byakuya's not going to let anything hurt the babies and me."

"I agree," Tetsuya said softly, laying his head gently on Ichigo's shoulder and slipping a hand into his, "Byakuya-sama went through many dangers to rescue me, many years ago. And he is that determined to bring you home safely. I trust him."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, squeezing Tetsuya's hand, "I do too."


	18. Wrapped in Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation in the shadows becomes critical!

Kurushimi whispered a soft command and a protective kido curled around him, allowing him to blend in with the shadowed area of the quiet corridor he had found his way into. He moved along slowly, listening carefully to the sounds of nearby guards and sensing the nearby presence of the target of his mission. Footsteps sounded, too close for his comfort and he shrank deeper into the shadows, concealing his reiatsu and making his breaths soundless.

"If I may say so, sir," one of the voices insisted, "we are on very shaky ground with Ishida Uryu. The presence of his majesty's power is taking on his body. It seems he is still not fully recovered from the final battle and that, along with the stresses caused by Ywach-sama's..."

"I know well the weight of his majesty's power," Haschwalth answered sternly, "but he wouldn't have placed his powers in Uryu if Uryu wasn't suitable to carry them. I could have held both cornerstones in me. It was just safest to use all three of us."

"But that young man has done nothing but struggle to keep his head above water," the healer argued, "He is barely able to manage and is growing exhausted."

"Then, put him in a restorative sleep and watch over him. I have to find Ichigo and retrieve the cornerstone he carries."

"But how will you find him when he and his friends have eluded us so far?"

"I don't think I will have to expend effort finding them," Haschwalth said with certainty, "They know about the cornerstones. They can't afford to leave here without Uryu and me. They will try to capture the two of us before making any attempt to escape. When they do, we will make our move."

"Of course, Haschwalth-sama."

"Please do what you can to keep Uryu comfortable until then. The guards in the room and on the balcony will ensure the invaders don't reach him."

"Yes, Haschwalth-sama."

Kuri observed silently as Haschwalth started down the corridor, smiling as he spotted Byakuya moving to drop him from behind. He inhaled sharply as a white figure emerged suddenly from thin air and snapped a band around the surprised noble's wrist before clamping a hand over his face and hauling him into a nearby room. Despite the urge to abandon stealth, he crept forward slowly, listening carefully. Strangely, the area remind quiet.

_If whoever grabbed him meant to take him to Haschwalth, he or she would not have moved with such stealth. I wonder who this is...and what his or her plan is._

He made his way in silent feet to the door of the room Byakuya had been dragged into, touching it and listening deeply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stiffened as someone's hand grabbed his wrist, snapping a sealing band around it as a hand was clapped over his mouth and a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Don't fight me. I'm not your enemy right now."

"Officer Bazz-B?" Byakuya whispered as he was dragged into a nearby room and the door closed behind them.

"That's me," the quincy confirmed, releasing him and standing back, "You're Red's taichou, ne?"

"R-red? You mean...?"

"Renji," Bazz-B affirmed.

"You're working with my fukutaichou? Without my knowledge?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, actually, it's a little more complicated than that. You see, I've been, how should I say it...spending some quality time with him, a lot of quality time. Truth is, I think he's pretty amazing."

"I see," Byakuya replied uncertainly, a blush rising on his face and throat, "So, you aren't going to keep us from taking Uryu?"

"Naw," Bazz-B huffed, shaking his head in disgust as he removed the restrictive band from Byakuya's wrist, "You think I want that son of a bitch, Ywach, to come back? I wanted him dead from the start, remember? And I wanted my friend free of him. Jugo's been under that bastard's spell from the moment the two laid eyes on each other, and I knew when he woke after being healed and he was still all fucked up in his head that something was going on. He's been keeping me at arm's length, not accusing me of anything or trying to have me arrested. He made amends, but I could tell the guy had an agenda. It wasn't too hard to figure out. He's wanting to bring Ywach back. I think whatever Ywach put in him to do that is affecting his thinking."

"He said he is carrying Ywach's mind," Byakuya explained, "Uryu carries his powers and Ichigo carries the matrix for his new body."

"And you came back here, planning to grab the little king?" Bazz-B asked.

"We are here to take both Uryu and Haschwalth Jugram back with us."

"Yeah?" Bazz-B said with an edge of sarcasm, "Well, he'll have all of you in a second if I don't help you. I've got every reason. Ywach murdered my family and burned my village! There's no way I'm standing by and letting him come back."

He paused for a moment, giving Byakuya a charismatic grin.

"Hold on a sec."

He pulled the door open and spoke to what appeared to be empty air.

"Come on in. It's okay. I'm not hurting your buddy here."

Byakuya gave a sigh of relief as Kuri entered the room and Bazz-B shut the door behind them.

"I don't know you," Bazz-B said, "but I'd guess and say you're one of the newer taichous we don't have much intelligence on."

"Shima Kurushimi," Kuri said guardedly, "And yes, I am one of the new taichous. I am Ichibun's cousin by marriage as well."

"And, from what I heard, you've been getting some serious attention from Kuchiki's pretty cousin?" Bazz-B snickered, "I'm actually pretty glad about that.. Renji had a little crush on Tetsuya. Don't worry, though, I took care of that for you, cupcake."

Kuri glowered at the smart mouthed quincy, but said nothing in reply.

"Getting back to the point," Bazz-B went on, "You need to take Uryu back and capture Jugo. What're you going to do with them?"

"We plan to have Urahara Kisuke devise a way of separating the three from the cornerstones Ywach placed in them," Byakuya posited.

"Then, you're going to need me...and more help. Come on."

Byakuya and Kuri exchanged wary glances.

"Come on. If I wanted to stop you, I could have," Bazz-B reminded them, "I hate Ywach and I sure as hell don't want him to come back. Thing is, you have to promise not to hurt Uryu or Jugo."

Byakuya gave him a curious look.

"Whatever I may think of Ywach, Uryu was named the next king. I don't have a problem with him helping to get us put back together. And the thing is, I think Jugo will come around and help him if he gets that stinking land mine outta his brain. I'll help you. I give you my word. Just come on before we're found in here."

The two shinigamis followed Bazz-B across the room.

"A long time ago, before Ywach was fully awakened, I was here in Silbern at a state dinner my dad was attending, and I was playing with some other kids. We found this set of passages. I guess servants might have used them or something. I don't know. Anyhow, no one really uses them now. We can use them to move around without being seen. And I think you'll like the little surprise that I have waiting in there."

Bazz-B touched a hidden button on the wall and a piece of the wall slid back and revealed Abarai Renji, waiting inside the passage.

"Taichou, you're okay?" Renji said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Byakuya affirmed, "And I am glad to see you...although we may need to have a discussion about the recklessness of being too comfortable with our former enemy."

"Heh, that's one way of putting it!" Bazz-B snorted.

"Byakurai, you don't need to scold Ren-ren-nii about that. If he hadn't liked this quincy, you have to agree we faced a much harder challenge in gathering the cornerstones."

"It's still going to be a bitch catching Jugo," Bazz-B warned them, "But our chances are better with all of us working together. By the way, where is Ichigo?"

"My cousin is concealing Ichigo in a reiatsu cage," Byakuya explained, "Ichigo is in no shape to be involved in any of this. The pregnancy is taxing on his body and he is near ready to deliver. We need to conclude this and get back to safety quickly."

"And where do you think it will be safe if you are stealing Jugo and the little king?" Bazz-B asked, "You're going to piss off some still very powerful noble lords here. Haschwalth's first action when he recovered was to find and restore the titles of any noble heirs that Ywach didn't slaughter before. They're not going to like us running off with the guy who gave their power and lands back to them."

"There is a place in the Seireitei where we will be safe from any quincy or shinigami pursuit," Byakuya said firmly, "My family's archive is only accessible by the clan leader and anyone I allow in. As soon as we have retrieved Uryu and captured Haschwalth Jugram, we will leave the shadows and proceed through my family's senkaimon to Kuchiki Manor. Once in the archive, we will not be reachable by anyone not of the royal family or those given my leave to be there."

"Sounds like a plan," Bazz-B said, nodding, "You in, Red?"

Renji glanced at Byakuya, then nodded.

"I'm in."

"I am on board as well," Byakuya added.

"And you, cupcake?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kuri snapped.

"Cause you're cute like a little white frosted chocolate cupcake," Bazz-B laughed.

"All right," Renji said sharply, "enough flirting. We have work to do."

"Right," Bazz-B agreed, taking on a more serious look, "Here's how we'll do this. I'll lead you to Uryu's room, using these passages, and the four of us will drop the guards. Cupcake, here," Bazz-B said, smirking at the scowling Shima leader, " will take Uryu back to where you're hiding Ichigo and the other pretty Kuchiki. Byakuya, Renji and I will find and capture Jugo. We'll have to move quickly, cause once he knows we have Uryu, he's going to know damned well to conceal himself and be all sneaky."

"Could we try to lure him to Uryu's room and capture him there?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, that could work," Bazz-B said approvingly, "We'd just have to make sure we don't screw up, because if he gets out of there, then we're not going to have a chance in hell of capturing him. It's pretty much all or nothing at that point."

"Well, I think the three of us can handle him," Renji said with certainty, "And here's how."

The others leaned in as the redhead whispered his plan.

"That's brilliant, Ren-ren-nii," Kuri congratulated him, "Very sneaky."

"I think it is our best chance of succeeding," Byakuya agreed.

"Then, come on," Bazz-B urged them.

The three followed him through the passageway, twisting and turning, until he paused and listened at one of the exits.

"We need to strike silently," Bazz-B warned them, "If the alarm goes up, we're fucked. If someone walks in at the wrong time, we're fucked. And if Jugo gets wind of it too soon..."

"We get it. We're fucked," Renji chuckled.

"No, we're royally fucked," Bazz-B assured him, "I'm going to wrap shadows around us so we can knock out the guards."

"And we can use a binding kido to keep them standing," Byakuya suggested, "so that no one outside will see that the balcony's unguarded."

"Good idea," Bazz-B said approvingly, "As soon as the guards are down, Cupcake will grab Uryu and take the passages leading out to the forest exit. I'll give you the directions. The rest of us will follow Red's plan and meet with you at the reiatsu cage. Everyone got that?"

The three shinigamis nodded.

"Okay then," Bazz-B said, extending his hands and making a sweeping motion.

The others watched in awe as the curtain-like darkness wrapped around them.

"No wonder it always seemed like you came out of freaking nowhere!" Renji mused, "Shit..."

"Be quiet," Bazz-B said reprovingly, "This thing covers us, but we can still be heard."

He slid open a small door, close to the ground that opened into an empty corner of the room. All four men held their breath as they proceeded out of the exit and into the room, Byakuya and Kuri heading for the inside guards and Renji and Bazz-B seeking the two on the balcony. Each pair moved together, shocking the guards into unconsciousness and binding them at the joints to keep them on their feet. They met in the room, where Byakuya bent over Uryu and touched his face gently.

"Ishida Uryu," he called softly.

Uryu's eyes slid open and widened.

"Don't say anything," Byakuya warned him, "We are going to help you escape, and we will stop the quincy king from returning. But you must be very quiet and allow Shima Kurushimi to take you to where Ichigo and my cousin are concealed. Tetsuya has healing abilities and will watch over you until we can join you."

"Okay, f-fine," Uryu said weakly, "Just...anything to get his reiatsu out of me! His power is like a poison. It's making me sick!"

"We get it," Bazz-B assured him, "And we'll get that nasty stuff outta you. Just go now, before anyone figures out what we're up to."

Kuri lifted Uryu into his arms.

"Please don't drop me," Uryu sighed in annoyance, "I know you don't like me..."

"I don't dislike you," Kuri chuckled, "as long as you don't trouble me."

"Great, he's going to drop me."

"I won't drop you," Kuri promised, "Just be quiet or you'll give us away."

Kuri returned to the hidden passage and followed the directions Bazz-B had quickly given him, heading out of the palace and into the gardens at the edge of the forest. He slipped back through the trees and honed in on the area where he and Byakuya had concealed Ichigo and Tetsuya. Reaching the coordinates, he extended a hand to touch the cage, waiting as it opened for him.

Tetsuya looked up from where he leaned over Ichigo, his eyes filled with mingled worry and rising hopes.

"Kuri!" he exclaimed, "You've rescued Ishida Uryu?"

"Right here," Kuri confirmed, laying Uryu on a mat Tetsuya had prepared, "He'll need a stabilizing infusion. Ywach's power is weighing on him, making him ill."

"Can you do the infusion?" Tetsuya inquired, "Ichigo-sama is having pains. He may be going into labor!"

"I'm not gonna have the babies h-here!" Ichigo panted, "Shirosaki's helping to hold things back as much as he can. I'll be okay. I just n-need Byakuya."

"He will be here soon, Ichibun," Kuri promised, leaning over Uryu and beginning the stabilizing infusion.

"H-hey Uryu," Ichigo managed, smiling as Uryu turned his head and looked back at him with a pained, but friendly expression.

"Ichigo, am I glad to see you're safe. Haschwalth told me his plan."

"We have to stop him," Ichigo said anxiously.

"You need to focus on stopping your labor for as long as possible," Tetsuya said, gently but firmly, "Byakuya-sama will capture Haschwalth and be here soon."

He looked up and gave Kuri a wary glance.

"We found some help in the palace," Kuri assured him, "It seems that Ren-ren-nii is on good terms with the quincy officer Bazz-B. They are working with Byakurai to set a trap for the blonde quincy."

"Thank goodness," Ichigo sighed, "Haschwalth's damned dangerous. He was able to slice through Tensa Zangetsu like my blade was made of butter. I trust Byakuya, but I don't think he could take Haschwalth on his own, especially with Ywach in the guy's head!"

"Ichigo-sama, please stop worrying about my cousin. He has help from someone inside the quincy elite."

"Although Bazz-B's a hothead and sometimes attacks his own people, if it suits him," Ichigo huffed, rubbing his round belly.

"The quincy has no reason to betray us and every reason to help us," Kuri said with certainty, "We must keep things stable until they arrive."

"Yeah? Well, I'm trying. It's just not so easy with all these kids wanting to get out of me!" Ichigo complained, "I feel like I'm going to explode."

"They are putting a strain on your systems," Tetsuya acknowledged, "but you are all right for now. Just keep doing the breathing exercises I went through with you and let me know every time you have a pain."

He glanced over at Kuri.

"Would you like to sit with Ichigo and I will look Uryu-san over?"

"As you wish, Tetsu-hana," Kuri said amiably, moving over as Tetsuya switched places with him.

"How are you feeling?" Tetsuya asked, smiling down at the quincy.

"B-better," Uryu said stiffly, "But it's still uncomfortable."

"I may be able to help," Tetsuya offered, "I was able to wrap a waterform around the matrix in Ichigo and it offered him some relief from the pressure of Ywach's reiatsu. I will do the same for you."

He laid his hands over Uryu's spirit core, infusing the area with his reiatsu, then setting the protective waterform. Uryu's face instantly registered relief.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"You are welcome," Tetsuya said, wiping Uryu's face with a damp washcloth.

He caught his breath sharply as Ichigo made a pained sound and the reiatsu in the cage began to swell.

"Ichigo-sama!" he gasped, turning.

"Tetsu-hana, we must do something!" Kuri said urgently, "That wasn't a labor pain. Something is not right with him!"


	19. Hanging in the Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and friends make a break for the safety of the Kuchiki family archive.

"How's that?" Bazz-B asked, stepping back and looking at Byakuya's reflection in the full-length mirror in the quincy's quarters, "With those glasses, being dressed like he was, and lying there wrapped in blankets, you'll look enough like him to fool anyone who comes in, even Jugo."

"At least, until someone examines me closely," Byakuya agreed, "Normally, the different feel of my reiatsu would give me away, but with my own reiatsu concealed and with the yukata being one he had worn recently, we should have a moment of advantage in which to surprise and capture him. The hardest part will be overcoming him long enough to pull him into the passage, then quieting him so that we are not found, once we are inside."

"Yeah, it's a little shaky," Bazz agreed, "but since Jugo has only Ywach's mind and not his powers, at least this has a chance of working."

"He will be suspecting something," Byakuya reflected, "but if we act quickly enough, he won't be able to figure out how we might attempt this. It is a precarious balance of haste and caution."

"Well, I didn't decide to help you just so that I could lose. If there's a way to stop that bastard, Ywach, from returning, I'm gonna do it. He took my family, my friends, everything I owned, and he turned his back on me, stealing my powers back and leaving me to die after I followed his orders and brought hell down on his enemies. Loyalty should mean something, you know? When someone gives you their loyalty, you should be able to trust them without having your heart ripped out and handed back to you."

"That is an interesting observation, coming from you, who was observed, more than once, attacking his own comrades," Byakuya observed, "but from what I've seen since we met before going to the royal realm, I think I understand."

Bazz-B nodded.

"I wasn't like most of the rest of the Sternritters. I was one of the few noble sons who survived when Ywach murdered the rest. You've got noble blood, though. You know, right?"

"I do," Byakuya said quietly, "The first noble lords were made by our king to protect his lands and to maintain the balance of souls between Soul Society and the living world. We give his majesty our commitment to those tasks, and are granted an honored place in society for being his servants. I cannot imagine how I would feel if he ever violated the trust between us as your king betrayed his noble families."

"Yeah, it really stinks," Bazz-B growled, tightening a hand into a fist and holding it that way for a moment before relaxing it again.

"The oath taken at the maturity of our noble youth is meant to be meaningful," Byakuya went on, "When one side or the other fails to honor the agreement, the results can be disastrous."

"Yeah, I'd know about that," huffed the quincy, "He didn't just screw me once, he broke the trust and slaughtered my family, then used me to get what he wanted and finished it off taking my power, then sending Jugo, my own best friend, to cut me up. And the son of a bitch still had the audacity to call me a comrade and say that I was helping him by dying. I'm an asshole sometimes, but they don't come bigger and filthier than Ywach. There's no way he's coming back...not as long as I'm still living and breathing."

"Which we will hope is a good, long while," Byakuya said, eyeing the quincy closely, "as long as you remember the sting of what you experienced and never offer Renji anything but the loyalty you so desire from him."

Bazz-B ran his fingers through his thick red mohawk and gave an amused chuckle.

"That's cute, you looking out for him like that," he commented, "Red told me about you, you know."

Byakuya looked back at the quincy silently.

"He told me how, at first, he both admired and hated you, how he tried to get close to you so that he could get strong enough to beat you. He even attacked you during Aizen's betrayal."

"Yes," Byakuya acknowledged softly.

"And you cut him up for it."

"I did," Byakuya agreed, "But it was in fighting Renji that I realized I hadn't been honoring my commitments to my own division. A military leader isn't just someone who makes strategy with the pieces he is given. It is his duty to honor the willingness of his men to risk themselves to protect what all hold dear. Neither Renji nor I were honoring that commitment, and we both paid the price, though Renji paid in blood, while my torment was more internal."

"You both lived through the betrayal," Bazz-B concluded, "and I'd say from what Red told me, that you and he are honoring your commitments now, aren't you?"

"I do value Renji's loyalty, his strength and his friendship," Byakuya confessed.

Bazz-B sighed and his eyes grew distant for a moment as he recalled running through the woods, calling for Jugo to run faster to keep up with him.

"You betrayed each other and you got past it," he said in a quieter voice, "I am doing this because I hope Jugo and I can do that too."

"And that, as well as your affection for Renji, leads me to believe you can be trusted," Byakuya acknowledged.

"Huh, that and the fact I have absolutely no reason to do anything to help Ywach come back and fuck everything up all over again."

"That too," Byakuya said sedately, "But we should get back. I am sure someone will be checking in on Uryu soon."

The two left the quincy officer's quarters, slipping into the hidden passages and following them silently to where Renji waited by the exit that led into Uryu's room.

"No one's come in yet," he said quietly, "and no one seems to have noticed that the guards on the balcony haven't moved in a while."

"Good," Bazz-B said, nodding, "Let's do this."

Byakuya took a steadying breath and entered Uryu's room, followed by the others. He climbed into the bed and rested against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling and waiting as Renji and Bazz-B took their places behind the restrained and unconscious guards at the door. They listened in the silence, the minutes ticking by slowly until footsteps sounded in the hallway outside the room. Hearing the sound, Bazz-B and Renji tensed and prepared to spring. As the door slid open, the two silently sprang from their hiding place and reached for the one entering the room,

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya-sama was worried about this happening," Tetsuya whispered, searching through the medical supplies, then turning back to lean over his cousin's delirious spouse again, "When Byakuya-sama attacked Ichigo-sama on that first day they met, long ago, he struck at Ichigo-sama's spirit core. It was a blow meant to both destroy his powers and take his life."

"Something like that can't be taken back," Kuri sighed, "as much as Byakurai regrets it now."

"I feel the damaged core, here," Tetsuya said, touching a little below Ichigo's bared navel, "It doesn't help that it sits beneath the spirit chamber that holds the babies. This is much like the dilemma Byakuya-sama faced after saving me."

Tetsuya swallowed hard, blinking away the burning feeling in his eyes.

"He was forced to choose either to save me or to save my child."

Tetsuya paused for a steadying breath.

"I don't think I ever understood how that felt to him," he mused, "How does anyone make a decision like that?"

"We aren't there yet, Tetsu-hana," Kuri said reassuringly, "We still have options."

Tetsuya nodded.

"I am using my waterform to support his spirit core. It is helping, but if he has a power flare, the waterform will break and..."

"Best not to think about that," Kuri said, wrapping an arm around his lover, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The two stiffened as Ichigo groaned uncomfortably and his reiatsu swelled suddenly. Tetsuya's power flashed instantly in response, wrapping protectively around the spirit chamber that held Ichigo's babies, and his slender body recoiled as it was jolted with the Shiba heir's errant power.

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri cried, watching in dismay as Tetsuya dropped into his arms, panting harshly.

"I-I'm all right. I'll be all right," Tetsuya managed, "I just hope that doesn't happen again. The power escaping is raw and uncontrolled. He simply isn't able to hold back. It could damage his already compromised spirit core and it's a danger to the babies...t-to all of us!"

Tetsuya started to sit up, then gasped and went pale. He leaned heavily against Kuri's shoulder, one hand sliding down to rub his stomach.

"Are you sure you're all right, _mi corazòn_?" Kuri inquired anxiously.

"I...I think so. I just..."

Tetsuya went a shade paler and scrambled away, exiting the protective reiatsu cage and falling onto his knees in the brush, retching and holding his stomach. He felt an arm wrap around him again and looked up at Kuri in dismay.

"You shouldn't leave Ichigo-sama!" he cried, "H-he could have another power flare!"

"Then you let me help you manage it," Kuri chided him.

"But you don't have a power that can protect the babies," Tetsuya objected, "I have to use my waterform to wrap around and protect the spirit chamber."

"Then, I will use my reiatsu to protect your waterform to keep it from breaking," the Shima leader offered.

Tetsuya considered quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"That could work," he said, accepting Kuri's hand and starting to rise.

He paused and swayed dizzily, nearly collapsing into his lover's arms.

"Tetsu-hana!" Kuri exclaimed worriedly, "You can't go on with this. You are being damaged by Ichibun's power."

"N-no, it's not that," Tetsuya said, blinking to clear his vision, "It's just that I...I am..."

He stared up into Kuri's widened eyes, lost for words as the truth dawned on the Shima leader and Kuri's face lit with unspeakable happiness.

"My Tetsu-hana is...having my child?" he mused, gazing rapturously down at Tetsuya's telling expression.

"This...isn't the time!" Tetsuya complained, "Ichigo-sama is...!"

His words stopped as Kuri's arms tightened around him and the other man's mouth captured his for a powerful kiss.

"K-kuri, s-stop!" Tetsuya complained, "Ichigo-sama needs us...and even if we get home again alive, Byakuya-sama will kill us both!"

"Relax," Kuri chuckled affectionately, "Byakurai won't be killing anyone. Because when we go home, I am going to marry you!"

"But you're a leader and I'm just a half..."

Kuri silenced Tetsuya with another knee-weakening kiss.

"Come back into the reiatsu cage," the Shima leader encouraged his sputtering lover, "We have work to do."

The two returned to the cage, where they found Uryu at Ichigo's side, holding his hand and quietly encouraging him.

"Breathe slowly. Pant a little if the pains get bad."

"Sorry, Uryu-san," Tetsuya apologized, taking up a position next to Kuri on Ichigo's other side, "I was just ill and had to get my bearings."

"Are you okay now?" Uryu asked, "You looked pretty sick before."

Tetsuya exchanged glances with Kuri.

"I am fine," he assured Uryu, "But you should go and lie down. The strain of carrying Ywach's power..."

Tetsuya broke off as Uryu stiffened and bright white reiatsu blossomed around him. A matching white glow rose around Ichigo's bared abdomen and the Shiba heir howled in dismay as Ywach's voice sounded in his and Uryu's minds.

 _It is time to give back what you stole from me_.

_It is time for you to bring me back to life!_

Tetsuya and Kuri gasped as the palace alarms suddenly began to wail.

"They're in trouble!" Kuri mused, looking down at his blade, "But with the number they're facing, my power won't be enough to save them. What are we going to do?"

He frowned curiously at the determined look that had entered Tetsuya's blue eyes.

"We can't afford to lose this fight," Tetsuya said angrily, "So I think I have to use a power even they can't stand against."

Tetsuya's head bowed and he focused on his connection with his steed familiar.

_Arashi, I need you._

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazz-B grabbed the person in the doorway and swung him around the stunned guard, slamming him into the wall on the far side of the guard. He pressed up against the other warningly.

"P-please," the man pleaded, "I'm just a healer! It's me, Officer Bazz-B, it's...!"

"I know who you are," Bazz-B said off-handedly, "Damn..."

He considered for a moment, then released the healer and shoved him towards Uryu's bed.

"Fine. You wanna live? You're gonna help us. You act like you're healing him and you don't give us away to Jugo. You got it? You wanna live, then you keep your mouth shut and let us stop him before he brings that miserable, poor excuse for a king back!"

"B-but...!"

"Oh, you don't like the deal?" Bazz-B snapped, "That's okay."

He raised his reiatsu warningly, making the healer break into a sweat and shrink back, paling further as he was cornered against the wall again.

"I can just kill you and I won't have a problem anymore. How's that?" Bazz-B sneered.

"P-please, Officer Bazz-B, I...I will...!"

"You'll what? You know what I want you to do? I want you to get Jugo to come in here."

He dragged the terrified healer to the intercom in the room and held him near it, curling an arm around the healer's throat and holding a knife to his back.

"Now, you call Jugo in here. Tell him Uryu's dying, whatever. But I guarantee you that if you raise an alarm, I'm going to know, and I'll skewer you and let you die very slowly and painfully. You might outlive me, but you won't enjoy a minute of the agony. I guarantee it!"

"I...I will! Please don't kill me, Officer B...!"

"Shut up and do what I told you," Bazz-B snapped, touching the intercom button.

The white-faced healer nodded.

"What is it?" said a male voice through the device.

"Please tell Haschwalth-sama that he needs to come to Ishida Uryu's room immediately. There is a problem."

Bazz-B shut the intercom down and slammed the healer against the wall, dropping him into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Thanks," he said, grinning.

He turned back, joining Renji by the door.

"Okay, it's all or nothing, Red," he said as footsteps approached the room.

He paused and listened, frowning, then he swore.

"He's not alone," the quincy officer spat in a disgusted tone.

He glanced at the fallen healer, then at Byakuya.

"This isn't gonna work," he concluded, "Get outta the bed and we'll put him in. It'll be obvious, but once they open the door, it's a brawl anyway. We'll need you."

Byakuya exited the bed and moved to the door as Bazz-B dropped the healer onto the bed and laid the covers over him. He moved back to the door as the footsteps stopped and the door slid open.

Haschwalth stepped into the room, flanked by four guards as he faced Bazz-B. Byakuya and Renji tensed where they had concealed themselves behind the guards they had knocked out.

"Hey Jugo," Bazz-B greeted his old friend, "How's it going?"

Haschwalth scowled.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, spotting the unconscious healer in the bed, "Guards...!"

Byakuya and Renji sprang from behind the guards, slashing at the two behind Haschwalth as Bazz-B launched himself at Haschwalth.

"This is never going to work," Haschwalth scolded Bazz-B as the palace alarms sounded and more running feet approached, "I already knew that there would be an attempt to take Uryu and me, and I am, as you see, more than prepared!"

Haschwalth's power flared around him and the remaining two guards grabbed the quincy officer and brought him down onto his knees.

"I told you that it was foolish to oppose his majesty's will. I let you live last time, but I see it was only delaying the inevitable. Don't move, any of you," he said, holding a knife to Bazz-B's throat, "If you do, I'll take his head off!"

A thunderous roar filled the room as the wall near the balcony was suddenly blasted to rubble.

"What is that?" Haschwalth breathed, staring as a massive, winged black unicorn crashed through the remains of the wall and into the room.

Bazz-B grabbed the knife and turned, striking Haschwalth in the stomach as the tremendous alicorn stamped, crushing the boards of the floor, then fired a blast of ice at the guards fighting Byakuya and Renji. The two shinigamis rolled clear of the attack, watching as thick layers of ice formed all around the room, leaving only the broken balcony entrance. Byakuya, Renji and Bazz-B attacked Haschwalth together, bringing him down and leaving him unconscious at their feet.

"Hurry!" Byakuya hissed, glancing at the frozen over door as more guards crashed into the other side of it, "It won't be long until they break through, and Tetsuya can't hold that form for very long."

Bazz-B moved closer to the great beast, examining him for a moment, then grinning at Tetsuya's divine form approvingly.

"I guess there's something that we didn't learn about your powers in the war, eh?"

The alicorn huffed out an icy breath and stamped his foot impatiently as Byakuya swiftly bound Haschwalth and threw him over the alicorn's back, then mounted.

"Get back to the reiatsu cage!" he cried, touching his heels to the stallion's sides, "If we are caught, this is over!"

The alicorn turned and launched itself out through the doors, firing a heavy blast of ice blades to clear the path for the others. Renji and Bazz-B ran out in the great beast's wake, heading for the forest.

"Hey!" Bazz-B yelled, "If that guy's got power like that, how come we didn't just have him blast in there and out again?"

"It's a divine form," Renji panted, still flash stepping wildly, "He never told me he had one, but it seems like Taichou knew. Anyway, divine forms are hard on the ones who have them. They can kill a guy if he's not careful. And...there's always a price."

The two slowed as the group reached the hidden reiatsu cage and Byakuya slid down off of Tetsuya's equine back. Tetsuya's alicorn form faded and he staggered dangerously as he returned to shinigami form.

"Renji!" Byakuya said sharply.

The redhead caught Tetsuya as he collaped, then the group entered the reiatsu cage and found Kuri and Uryu comforting a distressed Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya exclaimed, rushing to his husband's side.

"H-he needs to get out of h-here," Tetsuya managed weakly, "That's wh-why I used my divine form. We must escape now. His spirit core is failing!"

Byakuya handed Haschwalth over to Bazz-B and lifted Ichigo into his arms. Kuri swept Tetsuya off his feet and followed as Uryu shattered the reiatsu cage and led them out of the shadows and into the living world.

"We're a fucking mess," Bazz-B sighed, looking around at the tattered group, "If anything else happens before we get where we're going, we're toast. You know that?"

Byakuya drew his weapon and extended it, opening the family senkaimon leading back to Kuchiki Manor.

"Then, nothing else will happen," he said sternly, "We won't let it."

He led the group through to the exit for his home, then down into the tranquil house gardens.

"Torio," he called to the attendant as he flash stepped out of the house, "send Koji to bring Urahara Kisuke, then bring Michio to join us in the archive!"

"Hai!" the attendant said hastily.

Byakuya led the group to the archive door, then opened it and brought them inside. He carried Ichigo to a bed in the archive's recess, while Kuri hurried to lay Tetsuya in another. Bazz-B tied Haschwalth in power sealing bonds and left him slumped against the wall.

Byakuya leaned over Ichigo, as the Shiba heir panted harshly and gazed up at him through hazy eyes.

"It's going to be all right," he promised.

"B-byakuya, you...you won't let anyone...?" Ichigo stammered.

"No harm will come to you and our children," Byakuya insisted, "Rest now. When Urahara Kisuke arrives, he will deliver our children."


	20. The Cornerstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo gather the cornerstones to destroy Ywach.

Kuri eyed Byakuya curiously as he joined him in kneeling at Tetsuya's side. Byakuya slipped a hand into his cousin's, gazing down at him quietly and frowning worriedly.

"I wouldn't think you would be leaving Ichibun's side while he's in such critical condition and about to give birth," Kuri commented.

"Kisuke and our clan healer are almost ready to deliver the children, but they have to finish preparing my husband for the procedure."

"Have they said what his chances are?" inquired the Shima leader, "Tetsu-hana looked nearly frantic before. That is why he thought he must use his divine form to rescue all of you."

"Are you bothered by the fact he didn't tell you about that power until now?" Byakuya asked, "You shouldn't be. The discovery of transcendent potential is a double edged sword. Tetsuya felt honored at being identified as a promising candidate to join the king's Tenba no Kishu (riders of Pegasus) someday, if he proves out."

"The problem is," Kuri said more softly, "that sometimes the young talent is discovered by someone unscrupulous, and they might kill or otherwise act to make use of that power in their own way. I remember. My father was chosen to serve the king as well, though in a different way, which is why he was separated from us when he transcended and was called to the royal realm."

"I will confide in you that Tetsuya confessed to me he was worried about being called away from his life here and forced to part from you, as your father was forced to part from his family."

Kuri's eyes widened.

"Tetsuya discovered his potential only recently, although we knew since Arashi appeared and couldn't be properly explained, that there was something different about him. Tetsuya, Arashi and Tetsuya's zanpakutou spirit have been training within his inner world to learn the parameters of his power. Young transcendents are warned not to use their powers outside their inner world until they have mastered the basics and gained enough control so as not to destroy their bodies upon first using their power here. Tetsuya was nearing that point, but he knew well that, while being near readiness, he should wait."

Kuri smiled sadly and shook his head.

"But when it comes to the lives of his loved ones, Tetsu-hana would gladly break his own body to protect them."

Byakuya sighed and gave him a half-hearted smirk.

"You know my cousin well for only having met him recently."

He watched as Kuri removed a flask from within his clothing and took a deep swallow, then offered the flask to him. After a brief hesitation, Byakuya accepted the flask and took an equal amount before handing the flask back.

"There may be a reason that you connected so strongly with Tetsuya when you met him," Byakuya commented, measuring his words carefully.

Kuri gave him a questioning look.

"The alicorns, the winged unicorns, are a very rare breed," Byakuya explained, "The flying riders who carry these creatures within their souls are unique as well. For every hundred who are born into the three worlds to prepare for service to the king, half die in infancy or youth. More are destroyed, either by their own developing power or by someone who finds out about them and attempts to use them for dark purposes. Only about ten in a hundred reach adulthood, and those that do find that there is a second soul that survives also, a powerful resonant who is meant to act as a partner, a comrade...one so close to the young transcendent, because of their mutual sufferings, that they always serve together. They are bound for life and give themselves wholly to each other. You see, the king knows that his service is a lonely thing, something that separates the Tenba no Kishu from their families eventually. The resonance with another Kishu provides for continuing family to ease the weight."

"So," Kuri surmised, "you are saying that Tetsu-hana will leave me as my father left my mother to serve in the royal forces?"

Byakuya paused, then shook his head.

"Have you noticed any changes in your relationship with your stallion, Ambrosio?" he asked, meeting Kuri's surprised eyes meaningfully. The Shima leader suffered an unusual moment of being lost for words.

"Come now, Byakurai," he said, frowning, "You know that Ambrosio didn't spring from my body as Arashi did from Tetsu-hana's. Are you saying...?"

"Tetsuya's powers were sealed from when he was a child until he was a teen," Byakuya reminded him, "Arashi might have appeared in his life another way had that not been the case. Aspiring Kishu are naturally drawn to potential partners. Naoki may well have been another person with potential to ascend to service. Unfortunately, he was killed protecting Tetsuya when my forces raided the prison."

"But Ambrosio has never spoken to me as Arashi speaks to Tetsu-hana!" Kuri insisted.

"Arashi has spoken to you."

Byakuya considered his words carefully before continuing.

"That he did is a sign that he respects you...as a possible partner for his master. The alicorns are proud creatures who speak to very few people. That Arashi chose to do that wasn't a sign of desperation that Tetsuya was ill, but a hint that there is potential in you for being Tetsuya's partner in the Tenba no Kishu someday...if you both live."

Kuri took another swallow from the flask, then offered it to Byakuya, who again accepted.

"Are you angry?" asked the Shima leader.

"If I was angry, I wouldn't have tolerated any of it. I would have killed you myself," Byakuya said dismissively, "But this is not something that is mine to choose. It is between Tetsuya and you. Still, let me be perfectly clear with you. If you hurt my cousin, I promise you that you will never descend a staircase safely again in your life."

Kuri let out an amused breath and grinned.

"You are angry."

"You couldn't wait to impregnate him, could you?" Byakuya sighed.

"You knew about that? He told you?"

"No," Byakuya answered, stealing another long drink, "He didn't have to. Because of my research on Tetsuya's behalf, I suspected it would happen."

"And you gave me no warning?"

"It wasn't my place...for better or for worse, it was between Tetsuya and you, as well as the fates that guide you. You should remember, however, that most potential Kishu die before ascending."

"I shall keep that in mind," Kuri said dryly, turning his attention back to Tetsuya.

"He hasn't moved since his alicorn form faded," Kuri observed, "He barely breathes."

Byakuya nodded.

"He will sleep for a week at least, and when he wakes, it will be a month before his damaged spirit centers can flow reiatsu sufficient for battle. But he is lucky. Use of transcendent power while one is still a shinigami can be lethal. And when one attempts this for the first time, the failure rate is alarmingly high."

"Tetsu-hana has tremendous courage."

"And unusual wisdom for his age," Byakuya added, taking a final sip from Kuri's flask before handing it back to him, "It is the wise souls who have the best chance of surviving into early transcendence. You might...keep that in mind."

Kuri smiled charmingly.

"You have a lovely way of insulting people, Byakurai," he commented.

"So I've been told."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Has there been any change in Ichigo's condition, Michio-san?" Kisuke asked, setting down the papers he had been poring over.

"His condition has stabilized since you placed that protective device around his spirit core," the Kuchiki clan healer reported, "That is an amazing invention, Urahara-san."

"Thanks, but we should save the congratulations until after we get these babies out of him. I think we have to start the surgery to remove them. I'm getting powerful readings from that matrix that Ywach put in him. I'm feeling like it has to do with all three cornerstones being together. I just can't figure out if it's a good thing or a bad thing to have brought them all here right now, before understanding how they work. I don't want to trigger the beginning of Ywach's return while we're still trying to figure out how to stop it."

"But we are pressed for time as long as Ichigo-sama is in such distress," Michio added.

"Yeah. I think delivering the three babies will free things up so that we can start dealing with Ywach's little gift. Unfortunately, I am worried that it has been the presence of the other unborn children that has held Ywach's return process back."

"What was that?" Byakuya asked as he joined Michio at Ichigo's side, "You think that delivering the children might initiate the return of the quincy king?"

"I can't be sure yet," Kisuke said in a tormented tone, "But think about this. Haschwalth, Ichigo and Uryu were last together in the palace after the fall of Ywach. As Ywach died, he sowed the seeds for his return. But, it didn't happen right away. It happened only after Ichigo was impregnated by you, Byakuya. Now, you were also present when Ywach was defeated, and it was looking into your future that he used to see that Ichigo would be bearing the Kuchiki and Shiba heirs with you. I'm thinking he could have used other things he saw in your future too."

"To what are you referring?"

Kisuke glanced across the room to where Uryu laid on another bed, near Tetsuya's.

"Okay, obviously, you and Ichigo have to come to terms over the matrix in his body. You told me what he said, both back at Silbern and when you got him here."

"He was concerned that I would support you in destroying the child's matrix," Byakuya remembered.

"It makes sense, right? Both for you to know it's the quickest end to the threat and for Ichigo to be resisting of ending what he sees as one of your children."

"Could this be one of our own children?" Byakuya asked, "Could Ichigo be sensing something that the rest of us can't?"

"It's possible," Kisuke admitted, "Or, he may just be responding to the hormones in his body that make him naturally inclined to protect what he thinks is one of his young. Now, even if it isn't your child and his, Ichigo's reiatsu was used in the growth of the body matrix. That's part of the reason for his strong attachment. Now, I'm not crazy about the idea, but there is a chance that Ywach's seed somehow repressed the growth of one of your own children's souls."

"So, this could be our child, but his or her soul is being repressed."

"Repressed," Kisuke affirmed, "or...Byakuya, Ywach's reiatsu might have destroyed the child's soul. I don't know which is the case."

"So, are you suggesting that we should destroy the body matrix?" Byakuya asked warily.

"It would end Ywach's return. He can't do that without a body to return to."

"But...if our child's soul is merely repressed..."

"It would be aborting your own kid along with Ywach," Kisuke sighed, "You see how complicated this is? And it doesn't stop there."

"What more is there?"

"Well, you also brought back the quincy officer, Bazz-B."

"He assisted us in escaping," Byakuya explained, "And he is seeing Renji romantically. What does he have to do with this?"

"Ywach probably knew that Bazz-B would both survive and get close to Renji," Kisuke posited, "And Bazz-B is Haschwalth's old best friend, that is, he was Haschwalth's best friend until Ywach took Haschwalth and corrupted him. I don't know about you, but I suspect that it's no coincidence that Bazz-B is here. It's starting to look to me like there are three trials, one associated with each of the cornerstones."

"And those are...?"

"You and Ichigo have to confront what to do about the body matrix. Haschwalth and Bazz-B have to confront each other and either one might kill the other or they may regain their friendship. Then...there's Uryu. He is the one I don't see another connection to. But, that may be because his part comes last. He may have to face Ywach for dominance. If he wins, he will be able to absorb and learn to control the powers that Ywach left behind. I think you and I know that won't go over well with Central 46, but I'd still rather have Uryu controlling Ywach's powers than Ywach coming back. Don't you agree?"

"I do," Byakuya affirmed, "I don't like the fact that we are unable to determine a best path in this situation. I am a man of strategy, not a soothsayer. I don't feel at all comfortable going into a situation blind."

"I know that. It's why I worked so hard to try to keep Ichigo from delivering before we had some answers. But all I'm coming up with are a bunch of dead ends, and we really have to get the other three children safely out of Ichigo's body."

"Then, if you are out of ideas, we shall have to let the birthing begin," Byakuya concluded.

"We'll have to fly this thing by the seat of our pants and hope to kami that we can figure it out and make the right moves," Kisuke said worriedly.

"Why do you sound so reticent about that?" Byakuya asked wryly, "To you, that is business as usual, ne?"

"Ouch!" Kiuske chuckled, shaking his head, "Maybe in some cases, but usually not when the fate of the three worlds hangs in the balance. Still, we are out of options, so if you have an objection, you should voice it now. Otherwise, I'm going to let Ichigo go into full labor and get the babies out. We'll see where we are then."

"That seems our most viable option, I am afraid," Byakuya agreed.

"I'm going to keep Ichigo hooked up to an IV, and if it becomes necessary to destroy the matrix, I'll make sure to put him out first. I need you to keep him calm and focused. His reiatsu is really riled. We don't want him going out of control here."

"I won't let that happen," Byakuya promised.

"Okay," Kisuke said, nodding, "then we're ready. Michio, why don't you bring him awake and Byakuya, just stay with him and do what you can to calm and encourage him."

Byakuya nodded silently.

Kisuke took a long, solemn breath and laid his hands on Ichigo's chest, loosing a flare of gentle reiatsu that nudged him slowly back into consciousness. After a moment, Ichigo stirred and groaned. Immediately, Byakuya squeezed his hand and spoke to him.

"Ichigo. Ichigo, it's time."

"Hmm? T-time?" the younger man mused sleepily, blinking and bringing Byakuya's face into focus, "Wh-what's goin' on?"

"It is time to birth our children," Byakuya answered, caressing his husband's pale cheek, "Wake up, Ichigo. They are coming to join us now!"

"R-really?" Ichigo said, looking down at his abdomen anxiously as Kisuke laid his clothing out of the way, "It's really gonna happen now?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, smiling affectionately, "You've done well...despite everything...all of the challenges. You have been very brave. Now, we shall see what we have been protecting all of this time."

Ichigo's face took on a tortured look.

"Byakuya, you won't let...?"

"Shh," Byakuya chided him, kissing him on the forehead, then lingeringly on the lips, "Please trust me. If there is a way to save our fourth child, we will find it. Relax and listen to Kisuke's instructions."

"Okay," Ichigo panted, shifting uncomfortably as a pain swelled in his abdomen, "Oh man, I'm startin' to feel it again. It hurts pretty bad."

"That's the cells in your abdomen," Kisuke explained, running his hands over the area, then guiding Byakuya's hands to settle at the sides, "They have been slowly breaking down to accommodate the births. It's all right. When the babies are out, things will close up and you'll go back to normal size, no muss, no fuss, no extra sit ups. How does that sound?"

"Sounds pretty good," Ichigo laughed weakly, "Oh...ugh!"

"Breath slowly," Byakuya directed him, "Focus on the babies."

"I can feel them," Ichigo whispered, "They're restless cause they seem to sense something's different. Ah!"

"Easy," Kisuke coaxed him, "Look, you see the light coming out?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo managed, staring rapturously as his ability to focus returned, "That's really weird. M-my belly's glowing."

"It'll get pretty bright," Kisuke warned him, "But the light is just a protective reiatsu that surrounds them while they're being born. As it fades, the children's bodies will gain solidity. I'm going to bring the first reiatsu out now."

Ichigo's hand tightened painfully on Byakuya's and he shivered and panted harshly as Kisuke's hands sank slowly into the opened area of his belly, then slowly exited, holding a bright, golden ball of reiatsu.

"B-bya..." Ichigo managed, unable to take his eyes off the glowing bundle as Kisuke set it gently in his arms.

Byakuya and Ichigo watched closely as the reiatsu flickered fitfully, and as it began to transform, a powerful squealing cry sounded that seemed to travel into the depths of the baby's parents, leaving both speechless and on the verge of tears.

"It's a..." Kisuke began.

"Boy," Byakuya and Ichigo said together.

The two gazed down at the baby's pale flesh and glinting, golden brown eyes. He howled again fiercely, and Ichigo's belly swelled with golden light.

"I think he's telling his sisters to hurry up and get born," Ichigo mused, smiling dreamily.

"You have a name picked out for your son?" asked Kisuke.

"Kisho," Byakuya and Ichigo said, running their fingers through the tiny boy's surprisingly thick, spiky black hair.

"Sounds like you chose the right name," Kisuke chuckled, reaching in for the second child.

Ichigo kissed Kisho on the forehead and handed him to Torio, Michio.

"Augh!" he groaned, "This one's taking my insides out with her!" he complained as Kisuke began to bring out the second reiatsu.

"Sorry, she's forming already. Don't worry, I'll have her out in a sec."

The two spellbound parents spotted a flash of bright ginger hair and large, flashing grey eyes as their daughter emerged.

"Girl's in a hurry," Kisuke joked, "I guess she has things to do. Better name her before she gets away."

"Sh-she looks like my mom," Ichigo whispered, touching the little girl's sweet face, "Oh kami, Byakuya she's really pretty!"

"Would you like to call her after her mother?" Byakuya asked, caressing Ichigo's hand.

"You...wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I mind? If not for your mother's courage, you would not exist, and without you, my life would be much emptier."

"Masaki it is?" Ichigo said, leaking tears from the corners of his eyes.

He paused and looked down at his belly, where Kisuke was frowning and beginning to look worried.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo demanded, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"The protective seal on your spirit core is beginning to weaken," Kisuke said worriedly, "We need to hurry."

He curled his hands around the next reiatsu and raised it gently upward. A moment later, Ichigo gave a pained gasp and began to lose consciousness.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called urgently, barely seeing as the final reiatsu emerged.

His words echoed strangely in Ichigo's ears, mingling with a deeper, more malevolent one that mocked him.

 _How bright you all thought you were_ , Ywach's voice chided him, _but you were fools. You can't stop me from taking back what is mine. You are all going to fall under my feet and be crushed!_

He heard Uryu scream suddenly, and within his bonds, Haschwalth stirred and laughed maniacally.

Ichigo felt dizziness sweep over him, and he felt his hand moving as though on it's own. He heard Byakuya make a sound of intense pain, then stiffened as he realized his hand had been driven deeply into his shocked husband's vulnerable midsection. Byakuya's eyes widened and he gasped for breath as Ichigo pulled his hand back and a wicked smile crawled across his face. Byakuya stared in dismay as Ywach's voice came from Ichigo's grinning mouth.

"Just returning the favor," he said coldly, "Thank you, Byakuya. Because of you, I was able to foresee all of this and plan correctly. But your usefulness is done now. Goodbye."

"Get the children out!" Byakuya cried, sending the clan healer as well as Renji and Bazz-B into motion. Across the room, Kurushimi drew his weapon and stood facing Uryu and Haschwalth as Haschwalth's bonds shattered and the two rose together and headed for Ichigo.

Kisuke captured Byakuya in his arms as the noble collapsed.

"Let me get you out of here."

"N-no!" Byakuya gasped, his mouth filling with blood.

He reached out a hand and touched Ichigo's face, smearing it with his blood as he closed his eyes and whispered a short, willful command.

He felt himself falling into blackness and focused all of his energy on holding on to Ichigo's soul. The two crashed down together, and he heard Ywach loose a furious oath.

"You little, scheming bastard!" the quincy king, "I didn't kill you quickly enough."

"N-no," Byakuya panted, his ears ringing loudly and his heart pounding furiously, "But I will die now...and because I've pulled your body into my inner world, it will die with me!"


	21. Wicked White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya, Bazz-B and their allies fight to control the three cornerstones.

Byakuya felt his helpless body slam into the ground in his inner world, then heard Ichigo's possessed body crash down roughly nearby. Unable to move and barely cognizant enough to speak, he remained still, breathing slowly and trying to ignore the horrid pain in his breached body.

"You are extremely unwise," Ywach chided him, stalking closer to him and kneeling at his side, beginning to infuse him with healing power, "You should know that I wouldn't let you win in such a way. I will see you don't die and you will return us out of this place, or I will make sure Ichigo dies when I kill your zanpakutou and escape."

"Do you see or sense Senbonzakura?" Byakuya managed in a shaky voice, "He is well hidden from you, and as I arrived, I threw the body matrix in the direction where I sensed him. He will have it and will hide it from you. Look all you like, but time is short with my injuries stealing away my life."

"I am not going to let you die yet," Ywach snapped, using Ichigo's body to continue healing the noble, "I will make sure you don't die, and then, I will torture you to make your zanpkutou come back and surrender the matrix. No matter what you try, you can't stop me. I will be born again, Byakuya. You are fighting a losing battle."

_Unfortunately, he is probably right. I don't know for how long Senbonzakura will tolerate me being tortured._

He cast an eye around the area where he laid, frowning as he sensed an odd reiatsu nearby. Not wanting to lose a possible advantage, he said nothing as Ywach continued to heal him, but only turned his head slightly in the direction of the disturbance. He thought he might have seen someone dressed in white, looking out from within a copse of trees.

_Who is that?_

_It isn't Senbonzakura._

The reiatsu felt more feral and dangerous that his own zanpakutou's. It had a darkly familiar feel to it.

A moment later, realization passed like a shiver through Byakuya's fallen form.

"What's the matter?" Ywach asked in a cool tone, "Do you understand that you are going to lose?"

"I may lose," the noble agreed, "but I am not going to give up until I have exhausted every avenue in fighting you."

"You can't fight me," the villain said, matter-of-factly, "And if you continue to try, I will kill you as soon as I tear the matrix back from your dead zanpakutou's bloodied hands."

"You underestimate my weapon's spirit and the advantage of us being in our own inner world. Good luck trying to find him. But I warn you, you will fail."

"Oh, will I?" Ywach sneered, reaching out with Ichigo's hand and wrapping it around the trapped noble's wrist, tightening his grip until the fine bones cracked and Byakuya couldn't hold back a cry of pain.

Byakuya panted harshly as the pain resonated.

"Come out, Senbonzakura!" Ywach ordered the spirit, "And bring the body matrix back to me! Come now, or the next bone I break will be his neck!"

Byakuya gasped in dismay and intensified pain as Ywach squeezed his broken wrist cruelly, forcing another cry of pain from between his stiffened lips. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the quincy king made Ichigo's hand wrap around his vulnerable throat, then made the fingers squeeze enough to cause the noble's mind to go hazy and his vision to dim.

"Do you want him to die, Senbonzakura?" Ywach shouted, "Come out and I will trade his life for that matrix you stole!"

"H-he will n-never help you!" Byakuya stammered his mind going even more dim as the hand on his throat squeezed harder.

He was sure he would lose consciousness, but just as everything began to go black, Ywach's hand loosened and allowed him a dragging breath and a small amount of blood flow. It was just enough that he could make a guttural sound of agony as sudden pressure on the longer bones above his broken wrist caused them to snap. The hand around his throat began to tighten again and Byakuya's body began to go numb and limp. Byakuya wasn't sure what was worse, the pain in his body, or Senbonzakura's palpable anguish at seeing him so tormented.

_Master...Master, I can't._

"S-sen," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes tightly as he sensed the zanpakutou's spirit moving in his direction.

But the familiar reiatsu he had sensed before was moving too. And just as Senbonzakura appeared in front of them, earning deep, throaty laughter that shook Ichigo's possessed form. a maniacal shriek rose up behind him and Byakuya felt himself being torn from His husband's hands.

"What're you doing in the king's body?" Shirosaki hissed, his wicked voice echoing as he kicked Ichigo away, sending him crashing into a copse of trees, "You wanna kill the king's mate, get your own body and try it. That one's taken."

The white hollow spirit turned and tossed Byakuya to one side, sending him tumbling to the ground at the feet of a tall, older spirit that resembled Ywach, himself.

"Keep him from dying, okay?" Shirosaki said,, raising his reiatsu until it billowed around him, "I'm going to remind this fucker over here why he doesn't mess with the king!"

Byakuya coughed and gasped, rubbing his throat with his uninjured hand and looking up at the older spirit through widened, confused eyes.

"I know the h-hollow," the noble managed, "but, who are you?"

The man gazed down at Byakuya silently for a moment before answering.

"I am...the spirit with mastery over Ichigo's quincy powers. With Shirosaki, I am also part...of Zangetsu!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Bazz-B darted forward, moving past Kurushimi and crashing headlong into Haschwalth, ramming the two into one of the tall, floor to ceiling bookshelves. Books exploded from the shelves and the heavy metal frame of the bookshelves creaked and strained.

"Let go of him, you maniac!" Bazz howled, as behind him, Kuri and Renji closed in on the possessed and strangely glowing Uryu, while Kisuke protected Byakuya and Ichigo's collapsed forms, "You're dead! Give Jugo back!"

"I am not dead," Ywach's voice chided him, coming out of Haschwalth's sneering mouth, "and Haschwalth was never yours to begin with. We are parts of a whole. He knows this. That is why he rejected you. Don't you remember?"

Haschwalth's controlled form charged suddenly, grabbing Bazz-B and forcing him back against a wall, cracking it as he glared into Bazz-B's widened green eyes.

"You were nothing to him. That's why he abandoned you. But...do you want me to remind you?"

Haschwalth's hand touched Bazz-B's face and Bazz-B watched in dismay as the archive disappeared and he found himself alone in the forest within the shadows where he and Jugo had met. He heard running feet and caught a little glimpse of the younger form of Jugo, running madly in pursuit of an escaping rabbit.

"Jugo!" Bazz-B cried, breaking into a run and following, "Jugo, wait!"

He raced through the forest, the whipping tree limbs stinging his face and arms as he ran.

"Jugo!"

Ywach's evil laughter swelled in the air all around him, making the tree limbs tremble and shed leaves.

"Jugo!" Bazz-B screamed again, continuing on and following the trail of swaying branches, freshly broken twigs and little spatters of Jugo's blood, "Jugo, don't run away from me! Let me help you, Jugo!"

"Get away from me, Bazz!" Jugo howled from somewhere ahead of him, "He's going to make me kill you! I saw it. He's going to make me kill you!"

Bazz-B ignored his words and swept forward, honing in on his friend's presence and increasing the speed of his steps until he heard Jugo make a strangled sound of dismay. Bazz-B crashed through a clump of bushes and found himself facing the younger version of Haschwalth Jugo. The youth's face looked haunted as he gazed back at Bazz-B with a tormented expression. Bazz-B paused for a moment, then relaxed his body and smiled at his old friend.

"Cornered you again, huh?" he said, smirking, "You could never hide from me, Jugo."

"Bazz. please," Jugo pleaded, "go back. I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. And if you try to save me, you are going to die. He's going to make me kill you."

"No," Bazz-B said, taking a step forward and extending a hand, "Come with me, Jugo."

Bazz-B registered a sudden shift in Jugo's reiatsu, then heard the slashing of a metal blade and felt ripping pain in his shoulder. He stared in dismay as he looked at the affected shoulder and found that his arm had been removed as it had been in their battle in Wahrwelt. The image of Jugo in front of him flickered, moving rapidly back and forth between the older and younger versions of his friend. Bazz-B swallowed hard and closed his eyes against the pain.

"It isn't real, Jugo," he managed hoarsely, "This isn't happening."

"H-how can you say that?" Jugo's younger voice pleaded, "Your arm is gone. He made me take your arm! I'm going to hurt you again. I'm going to kill you! Please, Bazz, get away while you can!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Bazz-B panted, still keeping his eyes tightly lidded and heading toward his friend's reiatsu, "Friends don't abandon each other, no matter what."

"I'm not your friend!" Jugo's older voice howled, "I am killing you!"

Bazz-B felt Jugo's sword cut across his body, then the warmth of blood leaking out of the wound.

"It isn't real," he said, stumbling in the direction of his friend's reiatsu, "Jugo, it's not."

"Bazz!" the younger voice of Jugo sobbed, "You're bleeding! You're dying, Bazz! P-please, don't come any closer!"

Bazz-B opened his eyes and watched the eerie shift between Jugo's younger and older forms.

"It'll be okay," he said, looking down at his torn body, "Jugo, this isn't real."

"H-how can you say that?" Jugo whispered, "Look at yourself!"

"It's not real, I told you."

Jugo hesitated and looked into Bazz-B's pained eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked warily.

Bazz-B managed a shaky smile.

"I know because Ichigo killed that bastard," he explained, moving closer, "All that's in you now is his mind. His power and his body matrix are in other people. He's just using his mind to try to control you, to make you afraid. Look closely at me, Jugo. It's a lie. It really is. You can take back control and let go of him. He can't force you anymore. Try, Jugo. Try to resist him."

Haschwalth's arms wrapped around his thin frame and he flitted back and forth between his older and younger selves.

"I'm trying," Jugo said in a wavering voice, "but even his mind is strong."

"That's okay," Bazz-B assured him, "Our friendship is stronger. We might not have been able to beat him when he was in one piece, but he's only a voice in your mind now, Jugo. Remember our friendship. Push his voice away!"

He closed in on Haschwalth, his smile widening as his own image flickered between older and younger versions.

"See?" he said approvingly, "You're doing it. Just look at me and remember, Jugo. I am your friend."

"B-but he said I am part of him!" Jugo's younger version sobbed, "If he's evil, so am I. If he's a tyrant and you hate him, then you should hate me too!"

"Naw," Bazz-B said, finally settling into his uninjured, child form, "I would never hate my friend, Jugo."

Closing his eyes tightly, he wrapped his arms around the younger version of jugo. He waited silently for his friend's sword to impale him, and was shocked all over as Jugo's shaking arms hugged him back.

"Thank you," Jugo's younger voice whispered, "You're a true friend."

Bazz-B held on tightly as the scene around him faded into blackness for several minutes, then he blinked and his vision slowly cleared. He found himself kneeling on the floor of the archive, holding an unconscious Haschwalth against him. Kuri and Renji stared at the two with wary expressions.

"Bazz?" Renji inquired softly.

"It's okay," Bazz-B assured them, "Jugo's repressing Ywach's mind now. We should restrain him, but I don't think Ywach will take him over again unless the other two fail to suppress what's in them. It seems like each of them has to resist the piece of Ywach in them."

Kisuke looked from Byakuya and Ichigo's motionless bodies to Uryu's stiffened form.

"I think you're right," he agreed, "Each of them has to fight for dominance over a piece of Ywach. And if any of them fail, Ywach grows stronger."

The words sank down into Uryu's distanced mind, and he instantly felt Ywach's power swell and vibrate to drown out the sound. He felt himself floating up and out of the confines of the archive and back to his family's home in Karakura Town.

_The house was eerily quiet and dark, except for a thin light that leaked out from a room at the end of the hall. Uryu walked towards it, focusing on the little sliver of light and feeling a growing sense of dread._

_I remember this._

_This was when..._

_He paused, short of the cracked open door, wary of looking inside the room._

_That's why I never wanted to be a doctor._

_I saw what Dad did to Mom's body after she died, and it made me feel sick to think of it._

"Why did you stop?" Ywach said from behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "You know what's in that room."

"I know," Uryu acknowledged softly, "Did you bring me back here to make me suffer?"

"I brought you back to remind you what made you mine...what made me place my own power in you. Do you remember, Uryu?"

Other doorways formed, revealing other times and places he remembered...one to his battle with the twelfth division taichou, where he was brought to his knees with a vision of how the insane shinigami had cut up Souken's body. Another showed Uryu fighting with his father to regain his quincy powers.

"You hated what they did, what they were," Ywach's deep voice rumbled in his ear, "You vowed that you wouldn't be like them. Then, you came to me to betray me and take my power from me. But you had no idea that was what I wanted you to do, did you?"

Uryu felt tears rise in his eyes.

"You know now the burden of my powers, don't you, Ishida Uryu?" Ywach went on, "But it's all right. You don't have to suffer under that weight any longer. Just...relinquish them to me. Release yourself from the burden, and I will take care of you."

The darker meaning of his words wasn't lost on the quincy youth. Uryu tore himself free of Ywach's hold and backed away, glaring at the quincy king.

"No way!" he shouted, "There is no way in hell that I am giving you anything!"

Ywach remained where he was, watching Uryu through glinting eyes. Uryu stared back at him in confusion.

"Why aren't you moving?" he asked warily.

"I don't need to move," Ywach said slyly, "I will stand right here, and I will watch as you destroy yourself. And when you die, I will just take my power back. But wait, you will see."

Uryu took another step back, then froze as he felt Ryuuken's hand touch his shoulder.

 _You are weak_ , his father's voice sneered, _You-have-no-talent_.

Uryu shivered as he felt Souken's presence and felt his grandfather's hand touch his face gently.

_You are young. You only need time, Uryu._

Uryu shivered and sweat broke out on his skin as Ichigo's voice joined the others.

_Ishida! Ishida, what the hell are you doing?_

The voices closed in from every direction, their scathing words assaulting Uryu's tormented mind from all sides.

There is reiatsu in the words they are speaking, Uryu realized, And that reiatsu is pressing in on me and slowly suffocating me.

_But, what can I do?_

"There is nothing you can do," Ywach said in a sympathetic tone, "They are right in what they say. You are too weak, and that power I gave you is too much for you, Uryu. It will destroy you from the inside."

Ywach moved closer to him, reaching out in his direction.

"I can help you. Give it back to me and I can make you truly strong. I can make their objections and lies disappear, Uryu. Just...give it back."

Uryu screamed as the voices pressed in, attacking from every direction.

"Uryu...just give it back."


	22. How Angels Are Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirosaki, Old Man Zangetsu and Senbonzakura fight to protect their masters, while Uryu battles Ywach's power.

Shirosaki swept forward and kicked Ichigo's body again, sending it crashing through more trees and tumbling into a small clearing, well away from Byakuya and the quincy spirit that lived in Ichigo's zanpakutou. He noticed out of the corner of one golden eye that Senbonzakura had followed, and stood a few steps back, watching him closely. Shirosaki gave the samurai spirit a crooked smile.

"Haven't seen you since I broke you apart into a sea of little pink petals," he snickered, "How're you doing, beautiful?"

"Less than stellar," the samurai answered dryly, "as my master is badly injured, but I can fight."

"Huh," the hollow spirit huffed, "You'd better just stay back and shield the others, okay? This is gonna get messy."

"You cannot kill Ichigo," Sen said sternly.

"Easy, sweetheart, I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just knocking him around to get that bastard out of him."

He pointed to where a thin, wispy, ghostlike form was beginning to emerge from Ichigo's collapsed body.

"See? Now, I need you to stay back and don't get into trouble, okay? You have the matrix your master gave you, right?"

"I do," Sen confirmed.

"Take the king and that matrix and don't lose'em. Don't let that son of a bitch have'em. Last thing we need is for that guy to be able to absorb the matrix now. He does that and we're up shit creek, no paddle. You got me?"

"I will protect the matrix and shield the others while you fight him," Sen agreed.

Shirosaki turned his attention to the malevolent swell of power that radiated with the quincy king's reiatsu.

"Well, well, well. We meet again," Shirosaki said saucily, "You ready to die all over again?"

His lips curled into a wicked sneer.

"I trashed your ass before, and I'll do it again, get it?"

The swelling, white reiatsu thickened and took on the misted shape of the fallen quincy king, glowering at the advancing hollow.

"You fool," he chided Shirosaki, "You won that battle, but as you see, that wasn't the end of the war. The war will never end, because I will not let it. You and everyone else are all just food. You are born from my power, you live by my grace, and you will all give your souls to me in death."

"I'm already dead, asshole!" Shirosaki seethed, slashing at the mist form, "And neither the king nor I will ever belong to you! Look at you, you little puffy cloud. You can't touch me at all!"

"Nor can you touch me or stop me," Bach countered, his white lips smiling at the hollow's expression of surprise and fury as the quincy king's reiatsu form slid past his strike unscathed, and began to close in on Senbonzakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shirosaki snapped, "I ain't done with you yet!"

He disappeared and reappeared between the quincy king's mist form and the samurai, unleashing a powerful cero that seemed to impact the mist form, but did no visible damage.

"Get back!" the hollow scolded Senbonzakura, "Don't let him get that matrix."

The samurai nodded and darted away to where Ichigo laid, collapsed on the ground. He snatched up the Shiba heir and flash stepped back to where Old Man Zangetsu stood over Byakuya, infusing the injured noble with healing power. He turned to face the incoming mist form, raising his sword, tip down and giving the command for his power's release.

"Bankai, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Neat rows of bright pink swords fell swiftly into place around Senbonzakura, Byakuya, Ichigo and Old Man Zangetsu, closing them away as Shirosaki unleashed a more punishing grand cero that caught up the mist and slammed it against the wall of pink blades.

Inside the protected area, Senbonzakura carried Ichigo to Byakuya's side and set him down gently.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya exclaimed, climbing onto his knees and bending over his husband.

"Stop," Old Man Zangetsu warned him, "Your condition is still unstable. You and Ichigo need to understand. In your current condition, you are not able to fight. Ichigo is still unable to channel reiatsu because of the birth of your children, and Ywach's attack has damaged you badly. You must allow us, your zanpakutou spirits to fight for you."

"But you and Senbonzakura are in here and the hollow is out there," Byakuya objected, "How then will the three of you be able to fight together?"

A heavy impact shook the wall of Byakuya's senkei and Old Man Zangetsu's eyes narrowed expectantly.

"Shirosaki needs to be angry to achieve his full power," the elder man explained, "Once he does, we will gather and join our strength."

Byakuya shook his head, frowning.

"I don't understand. That mist can't seem to be attacked. It can be pushed away, but we can't seem to damage it."

"You are correct," Old Man Zangetsu, "As we are, we are unable to do any damage to the mist form of Ywach. To damage him in this state requires more."

"What can we do?" Byakuya asked, pulling Ichigo close and holding him against his shoulder, "How can we defeat him?"

Byakuya's heart pounded as a glint of challenge appeared in Old Man Zangetsu's shaded eyes.

"We must become one."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Give it back, Uryu…Give it back. Give back my power. Give it back to me now. You are not worthy. You are not capable. You remember what your father told you. You have no talent. You can't wield this power, so give it back to me._

_You've done well. You've kept it safe for me. While I waited for this moment, you held me, safe as a baby, inside you. But I have grown strong enough and the time has come. You must cast me off and let me be reborn. To hold me back will break your body. To keep me inside you would rend your mind. You cannot tolerate the strain anymore. Push it away. End it. Get down on your knees and accept your fate._

Uryu felt the darkness and horrible strength of the power Ywach had sealed within him. Although his heart raced madly and his mind numbed with fear, he forced his emotions down and turned his mind to finding a solution to the puzzle Ywach had presented him with.

_He needed a place to store his power. I thought that he chose me because he had named me his heir. But it wasn't just a blind choice. It wasn't arbitrary at all! He chose me for a reason, or for more than one reason that I must come to understand now. But what could his reasoning be?_

_I became noticeable to him, because I wasn't depleted when he used his Auswhalen. I was the only gemischt quincy to have that ability. Or, to be more precise, it wasn't an ability, but a state of being. He can't absorb my power and make it his own. The key is in why…_

_Why?_

_Why couldn't he absorb my power? He said that my power had the potential to overcome his. And in fact, when he tried to steal the power from my body, I was able to escape with my power intact. It was something that happened when his power touched me. I didn't consciously do anything. I didn't even know what he had done. He should have been able to steal my power. He should have been able to simply use the almighty power to transform my future. But he never did. I thought that it was that he didn't want to take that action. But now, he surrounds me in doubt. He tries to make me feel like the power he stored in me, that cornerstone he wants back…will destroy me._

_I know the almighty is an overwhelming power, and that it is taxing just to have it stored within me. But to get that power out of me and to fuse it with the body matrix and his mind, he has to convince me to give it back? Why ask? Does he really think I'll do that?_

Uryu listened more closely to the voices that came at him from all directions, all people he knew, all those he would have trusted, or at least, believed.

_There is reiatsu in those voices, pressing in from all directions and trying to wear me down. And that means, that the key in this is not to let myself be worn down…to remain calm and focused, so that whatever my ability is, it will keep his power from overwhelming me._

Ywach's haughty laughter filled Uryu's mind, echoing painfully as it crashed against his will with crushing intensity.

 _You are in the infancy of your power_ , the quincy king's voice scolded him, _When I said that your power could overwhelm mine, I meant if it was allowed to grow to its full potential. I kept you close to me and worked to make sure that would never happen. Did you think that I would place my power in you if there was any chance that you would be able to resist giving it back? No. I know you and your ability better than you know yourself, and you cannot hold my power anymore. Give it back, before it destroys you!_

"Go ahead and destroy me then!" Uryu shouted in challenge, "Go on. If you want your power so badly, then take it back by force, because I'll die before I let you come back!"

The power around the tormented quincy exploded, burning his flesh until he howled in agony. Ywach's voice grew to a deafening roar in his ears that threatened to make his eardrums shatter.

_Insolent child! He seethed, I have been patient, even understanding. But you have defied me for the last time. Feel now, the full weight of my wrath on your mind, Uryu. And know that when your mind crumbles, my power will blow you apart as it leaves you!_

The roaring in Uryu's besieged mind grew even louder, wrapping around his head and leaving him curled on the ground and screaming. He twisted sharply, twitching as stabbing pains seemed to erupt all over, and he was sure that as strong as he had made himself, he was in terrible danger of simply coming apart. At the ends of his strength, he clawed at the ground, groaning. Then, suddenly, he heard a soft, approaching footstep, and a familiar voice spoke into his mind.

_Uryu._

Gasping, Uryu looked up at the white haired man in front of him. He gritted his teeth, expecting the man's next words to be laced with sarcasm, but to his surprise, they were delivered with that same, bracing calm.

 _He is right, son_ , Ryuuken informed him, _You can't carry the burden of Ywach's power. And I would go so far to say you shouldn't_.

"Of course you'd s-say that!" Uryu spat, quivering on the ground where he laid on his stomach, "You've never, ever believed in me!"

 _It isn't a matter of what I believe. It isn't even a matter of your strength. That power you carry is an abomination. It should never be allowed to go on or be held by anyone again_.

"H-huh!" Uryu panted, "Something we actually agree on."

He flinched as the beginnings of a smile touched Ryuuken's fine lips.

_You know in your heart what you have to do. That is why you summoned me here to speak it to you._

"Wh-what?" Uryu mused, "You say, I summoned you? I made this happen?"

 _Yes_ , Ryuuken confirmed, nodding, _you made this happen because you needed to look deep inside yourself and unlock your full potential. You have a power at your core, one that will contain and destroy Ywach's power. Ywach gave you the epithet A, but it wasn't the almighty he was giving you. He was looking into your core and recognizing that in you which could overcome even his greatest power. You see, your A means something different, Uryu. With your power, you can _abate_ , even such as terrible power as his._

"Abate it, you say?" Uryu repeated, frowning and curling as the roar and heavy pressure of Ywach's power swelled and railed against his insides.

 _Yes_ , Ryuuken confirmed, _you can abate it. But you are going to need additional strength to support you while you do this. Focus on me and let me help you._

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, his frown deepening, "I thought you said I made you appear here. You are just a figment of my imagination, aren't you?"

Ryuuken arched a disapproving eyebrow.

_Just because you called on me, doesn't mean I'm not really here. Uryu…this…is the connection that we should have had before. This is the way a father should be there for his son. I failed you when you faced Ywach before, but that is in the past now. Just know as you fight this power, I am with you and I will lend you my strength. I will be there for you, Uryu._

Uryu felt a weight lift from his heart and fresh strength flowed into his tasked body, supporting him as he dragged himself onto his feet. Ywach's power swelled inside him, pushing him to the brink as it sought desperately to break free of him. Uryu shook madly with the strain and as his power collided with Ywach's, he heard a few last words from his father and felt an oddly gentle touch on his sweating face.

_Uryu, now is the time. Reach down into your core and let it go. Release it now. This is the time. Do it, son. Kill the power that almost ended our worlds!_

Uryu's scream of mingled desperation, determination, pain and power rose up in a shattering wave that seemed to explode from within him. He heard Ywach's furious howl, then a vicious collision of their reiatsu shook everything around him, turning his surroundings blinding and pure white as he started to fall.

 _I am proud of you, my son_ , Ryuuken's voice whispered as he began to lose consciousness, _Whatever happens, I am proud of you_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya remained kneeling on the ground within his senkei, holding Ichigo's unconscious form tightly against him and staring up at Old Man Zangetsu and Senbonzakura. The elder quincy spirit registered Shirosaki's scream and a hard impact against the rows of swords that protected them.

"He is at full power," the spirit informed him, "It is time."

His shaded eyes met Byakuya's in warning.

"Shield yourself as best you can and protect our master. I have healed you enough to make a kido shield. Place it around you and don't let it fail. Your lives depend on this."

"I will protect us," Byakuya said resolutely.

"Get back, then," Old Man Zangetsu instructed him.

Byakuya crawled back as far as the circling swords of his senkei would allow. The quincy spirit joined Senbonzakura and touched his gloved hand.

"Take your final form and open your heart," he directed the samurai, "When you feel us with you, we will combine our power with yours. This will create a power strong enough to burn that mist form into nothing. For only a divine attack can defeat a divine lord. We are the spirits who channel the heart of our shinigami resonant masters. While we are joined, no enemy can defeat us!"

Byakuya extended a hand in front of him, pouring all of the power he could gather into a protective shield that wrapped around Ichigo and him. He watched raptly as Senbonzakura breathed his next command.

"Shukkei, Hakuteiken!"

Huge white reiatsu wings billowed around the samurai, lighting him and wrapping a bright halo over him as Old Man Zangetsu called out to Shirosaki.

"We must join our powers now!"

He disappeared and reappeared, snatching the angry hollow and dragging him back to where Senbonzakura waited.

"L-let go of me! I can handle him!" the hollow raged, "You asshole!"

Old Man Zangetsu glared at him meaningfully.

"This is a divine manifestation that you can force back, but cannot damage. Join with us and we will unleash a power together that will burn him into oblivion!"

"Come," Senbonzakura said, reaching up and removing his mask to reveal an angelic, painfully beautiful face that made the hollow's mouth go dry and his golden eyes widen, "Join with us."

Shirosaki managed a shaky and wicked smile.

"All right, beautiful," he answered, "but you owe me. We'll settle up later, okay?"

Senbonzakura set the mask back in place and waited as the other two spirits moved closer to him, and Old Man Zangetsu spoke a series of words that he couldn't understand. Power swelled around his Hakuteiken and he felt the other two spirits enter his body, sending brighter, more scathing power through him. Byakuya watched in stunned silence and Ichigo stirred in his arms, waking just enough to see Byakuya's Hakuteiken form swell with ungodly power that the spirits aimed at the malevolent mist in front of them. Byakuya's hand slipped into his husband's and the two held their breath as the joined strength of their attacks struck the mist, eliciting a devastating explosion and heavy screams the shattered the shield around them and sent the two crashing down onto the ground. Byakuya covered Ichigo with his body, lacing together the fingers of one hand. He managed a last few words as the power continued to sweep over them, sending them falling into blackness.

"I love you. I will always love you. And if I have to, I will die for you."


	23. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya takes desperate action to save Ichigo and their last unborn child.

"Byakuya!"

The male voice calling his name sounded distant, and when he opened his eyes, white light blinded him.

"Help me, Byakuya!" Ichigo's voice cried desperately.

He was on his feet and running, before he could make out what the bulky shapes around him were. He slowly realized that the dark shapes in the brightness were trees. He could feel grass under his feet as he flash stepped wildly in the direction of Ichigo's voice.

"Byakuya, please!"

He burst into flash steps, crashing into bushes that scratched and tore his skin. But the urgency in his husband's voice was more moving than the pain, so he plowed forward, barely able to see the small pathway he was on.

"Ichigo!" he called back.

"Byakuya, hurry! I can't hold him for much longer!"

The area around Byakuya cleared slightly and he looked down in surprise as he realized that the ground had changed under his running feet. Beneath the grass and soil, there seemed to be something hard and unrelenting. He could see odd, shiny surfaces peeking through, here and there.

"What is this?" he panted softly.

A moment later, he realized that there were sideways buildings underneath the gardenlike surface.

"Our worlds…collided?" he mused.

He spotted Ichigo ahead of him and flash stepped faster.

"Over here!" Ichigo cried, his voice breaking, "Byakuya, help me!"

Ichigo knelt, facing a small footbridge, and holding something tightly in his arms. Byakuya ran forward, slowing as he reached his panicked husband, his eyes rounding as he discovered what was happening.

In his arms, Ichigo held the baby shaped matrix that Ywach had meant to use. As he fought to hold the matrix against his body, some unseen force seemed to be pulling the two towards the bridge. And beyond the bridge, everything turned so bright that it was impossible to see.

"Byakuya, help me!" Ichigo pleaded, tears running in streams down his face, "I can't hold us back much longer!"

Byakuya dropped onto his knees, wrapping strong arms around the two and pulling hard. But even as he did, he noticed tiny bits of the matrix seemed to be losing cohesion, and were in danger of drifting away.

"We can't let him go!" Ichigo sobbed desperately, "Byakuya, I know you think it's just a thing Ywach made, but I can feel it! I can feel our little boy's soul. There's…just something we have to do. We have to save him."

Byakuya dug his heels in, holding on tightly to husband and child, and thinking carefully. Ichigo gritted his teeth, sniffing and kissing the infant on the head. Byakuya's fingers laced together with Ichigo's to maintain a better grip, and he tried to employ kido to bring them back from the edge. A chill went through his insides as he realized that it wasn't just the matrix that appeared to be losing cell cohesion. Ichigo, too, seemed to be fraying dangerously around the edges.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya hissed, pulling harder at the two, only to find that they were being dragged nearer and nearer that deadly looking divide.

"I…I think we have to find a way to…to help him," Ichigo suggested, "I tried infusing him with my reiatsu, but it seemed to make things more unbalanced inside his body."

Byakuya nodded, focusing on the little body that lay beneath their joined hands. He inhaled in surprise as he felt the matrix move slightly.

"See?" Ichigo said shakily, "It has an effect. We just…"

"We have to work together to stabilize him!" Byakuya concluded, "Ichigo, you understand that we are the two souls whose love made this child. Ywach put something inside you that would affect a child we made, stealing its soul and making it his own. He did something that drained this matrix of our mingled reiatsu! You added some of yours and that is why you now can feel that the child is a boy. All we must do is to infuse him together and balance our reiatsu within him, and…we should be able to save him."

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded briefly, nuzzling more firmly into his husband's embrace and smiling as Byakuya's reiatsu flowed into the matrix, and he felt the two energies begin to mix and balance each other. As their reiatsu blended, the matrix shimmered and began to brighten and its surfaces to smooth into pale, lovely flesh. At the same time, the forces pulling the three towards the divide began to ease.

"It's working!" Ichigo managed breathlessly.

The two men watched as the baby's little body resolved and they could make out black hair that ended in flamelike ginger strands and large grey eyes with a burst of gold in the bright centers.

"Oh…" Ichigo whispered, "Byakuya, he's…he's amazing!"

"He is a lovely child," Byakuya agreed as the boy's body completed its transformation and the pull from across the blinding divide ceased.

"Man," Ichigo sighed, "that was close. Too close. Thanks for coming to save us."

Byakuya smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

As their lips touched, the ground beneath them began to shake softly, building in moments to a hard, rumbling quaking. Byakuya held the baby to his shoulder with one hand and reached for Ichigo.

He went suddenly breathless as he realized that the shaking was being caused as the sideways buildings beneath the grass and soil, began to crack and soon to crumble. Ichigo gasped as he felt himself pulled again towards the divide.

"Byakuya!" he cried, "What…what's happening?"

A frightened cry escaped the Shiba heir as something whiplike and made of white flame shot out across the bridge and wrapped around his waist. Without hesitation, Byakuya fired a sakura rope that lassoed the entangled shinigami. He tied off the end and looked back at Ichigo.

"I am going to go back. I need to find out what is happening to you. Ichigo, if that rope fails, I will reappear. Hold on. I will come back for you!"

Ichigo clenched his teeth and nodded, digging in his heels and fighting as the two forces clashed.

Byakuya held the baby against him and closed his eyes, focusing on his body that lay within the Kuchiki family archive. For a moment, he teetered in between worlds, then slowly he began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uryu?"

The quincy youth's eyes fluttered and opened, widening in surprise as they encountered the stern blue eyes of his father.

"Dad?" he mused, "Dad, how did you get here?"

Ryuuken arched an eyebrow disapprovingly and glanced at an amused Kisuke.

"What?" Uryu inquired, frowning.

"How did I get here?" Ryuuken repeated, "That is a funny question, coming from you, who dragged me here."

"I…dragged you here?" Uryu repeated doubtfully.

"Eh," Kisuke muttered, "dragged, summoned, you know."

"How did I do that?" Uryu asked, looking even more confused and trying to sit up.

Instantly, Ryuuken pushed him back down again.

"You are in no condition to be willful," he said sternly, "Explanations can wait until your condition is fully stabilized. Suffice it to say, you needed my help and I aided you in defeating Ywach's power. That is all you need to know for now. Rest, Uryu. We will talk more later."

He turned his head and nodded to Kisuke.

"I have this under control."

"Thank you, Ishida-san," Kisuke said, turning his attention to Byakuya and Ichigo's unconscious forms, "Now, what to do with you two…," he said wearily.

He leaned over Byakuya, examining him carefully and sighing in relief.

"Stable…finally."

He turned his attention to Ichigo, poring over his body from head to toe.

"You, on the other hand…" he breathed.

Byakuya's body quivered and his eyelids moved fitfully.

"Don't you start up with me," the shopkeeper complained, "I'm busy keeping your husband from floating away from us. Keep it down over there, Byakuya-san."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya exclaimed, forcing his eyes open and turning towards his husband.

"Oh, come on! Will you lie back down? I just got you stabilized!"

"There's something wrong with Ichigo!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Kisuke said sarcastically, "I didn't know that already! Byakuya, I can see there's something wrong with him and I'm trying to figure it out!"

"We stabilized the baby," Byakuya explained quickly, "You should be able to deliver him."

"What? Who? What're you…?"

Kisuke broke off as the golden glow rose up around Ichigo's abdomen and almost immediately, a bright reiatsu cluster began to emerge.

"How did you…?" the shopkeeper sputtered as Byakuya captured the baby's reiatsu in his arms.

"Something is wrong with Ichigo!" Byakuya said urgently, "I think he is in danger of dying!"

Kisuke gazed down at the unconscious Shiba heir, frowning as he checked Ichigo's spirit core.

"Aw, damn it! Not now!" he hissed, "C'mon!"

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, ice forming in his chest as he realized what it must be.

"We got the kids all out, but it was too much for his spirit core," Kisuke said worriedly, "Byakuya, I…"

"No!" Byakuya snapped angrily, "You will not tell me that this is hopeless! There is a way. There is always a way! Whatever it is and whatever it costs, you must save him! I don't care what laws you break and how many banishments you earn! Save him! You must be able to think of something you can do!"

Kisuke closed his eyes, thinking swiftly. He cringed, forcing himself through the alternatives.

"Hurry up, he is beginning to fade!" Byakuya warned him.

"Okay," the shopkeeper said, his heart pounding, "There may be something I can do. I may be able to stabilize his spirit core if I…if I…oh man, I can't do that."

"You cannot do what?" Byakuya demanded, "Urahara Kisuke, I have seen you bring people back from well beyond death's doorway. If there is a way to save Ichigo, you will find it! What do you need? Whatever it is, I will find it! Just…tell me!"

Kisuke stared into Byakuya's uncharacteristically desperate eyes and glanced down at the tiny baby in the noble's arms.

"There is one thing," he managed softly, "But…Byakuya, I will need something from you. And…I can't guarantee under these conditions that A, Ichigo will live and B, that you will be okay after. It's putting you both in jeopardy. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I am dead sure," Byakuya said firmly, "I am the reason that Ichigo was put in danger by having the children, and if there is anything at all I can do or give, then I am going to do that. Now, if you will stop wasting time and tell me what has to be done."

"Okay," Kisuke said unsteadily, "This is how I think I can stabilize him. He is having problems because there is instability in his spirit core, caused when you put your sword through him, messing things up pretty damned badly."

"That much, I know," Byakuya said dryly, "And?"

"And…I was thinking that what's really needed is an infusion…"

"An infusion? What good is that going to do? We have been doing infusions all through his pregnancy."

"Yeah, but you've been just using normal reiatsu. See, the cells in the spirit core are kinda special. They are highly transformative because if something gets screwed up in the body, cells are sent form that area to help get things back to normal. His body simply isn't able to create those cells quickly enough."

"So, are you saying that you can harvest some of these from within me?"

"Yeah," the shopkeeper confirmed, "but it's a little more complicated than that. I have to set up something that will continue to create those cells. A healthy shinigami has about four centers that provide those cells. Ichigo has one working. I need to give him a second."

"A second…cell developing center?" Byakuya mused, the seriousness of the words bringing a look of alarm to his face, "You mean to take one from me?"

"Not exactly," Kisuke explained, "I think I can make one from young cells I harvest from your healthy centers. The catch is, it's going to shock your body pretty good to have me do that. I don't know how, exactly, it will affect you and your powers, or for how long. Byakuya, you could lose your powers permanently if the shock is bad enough. It's really risky."

"Ichigo will die if we do not take that risk!" Byakuya snapped, "So, you had best hope that this scheme of yours works, because if it does not, whichever of us survives will hunt you down and kill you!"

"Always the enthusiastic cheerleader, eh, Byakuya-san?" Kisuke said, shaking his head, "All right, fine. I'll do it. Give your attendant the little fireball there and we'll get started.

Byakuya handed the baby to Torio, bending to kiss him on the forehead.

"Go with Torio now," he said, patting the baby's cheek, "I will be back with you soon, child."

The baby squawked and started to cry as Torio carried him away. Byakuya watched them quietly for a moment, then turned back to the shopkeeper.

"Last chance to change our minds about this," Kisuke warned him, "Byakuya-san, are you…?"

"Yes, get on with it," Byakuya said shortly, "I took something from Ichigo and by kami, I am going to give it back."

"All right," Kisuke said, as much to steady himself as the headstrong noble, "Lie down."

Byakuya laid down on his back and Kisuke opened his yukata. He located Byakuya's spirit core quickly, then sensed the four centers within and focused on the cells that they were releasing.

"The cells those centers release are the reason that shinigamis can do what humans can't…that is, regenerate internal organs, and sometimes limbs and such. Done right, I should be able to harvest some of these cells just as they are produced. I can isolate them and use a programmed laser to convince them to make at least one new center for Ichigo's body."

"How do you know it will be compatible?" Byakuya asked.

"You are resonants," Kisuke answered, watching Byakuya's spirit core closely as he began the extraction, "Your reiatsu and cells will be compatible. Don't worry about that. Worry about what happens if I miscalculate and take these cells too quickly. Remember, they are being made because your body needs them. I am rerouting a lot of the little suckers, and I have to take my time because if I take'em too fast, your own centers will be shocked and will shut down. We don't want that."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "but we also do not want Ichigo to die."

"He won't die," Kisuke assured Byakuya, "I'm not doing all of this just to lose him to stupidity. You're probably in more danger because this is a theoretical procedure and we're doing this without any advance testing."

"Luckily, you have a knack for having alternatives if something goes wrong."

"Usually," Kisuke agreed, "but I usually also have more time to think things through and plan."

"We do not have that luxury this time. But I am sure that if you are the scientist I believe you to be, you will do this right the first time."

"Aww, Byakuya-san, that's really flattering," Kisuke said, grinning, "Okay, you're gonna start to feel dizzy. You'd better lie down."

Kisuke continued the slow extraction, watching Byakuya closely and frowning more deeply as the noble became quiet and fell still, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"Kami, I hope I'm doing this right," he worried aloud, "I fuck this up and everyone'll be lining up to take my head off. I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Byakuya-san. You know Ichigo. He probably would've been okay, right?"

He sighed unhappily, slipping a hand into Byakuya's.

"Hang in there, okay?" he said more softly, "It'll be all right. I won't let you guys down."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief as Byakuya reappeared and ran to his side.

"Thank kami, you c-came back!" he panted, "The rope was holding, but I was starting to feel kinda weak."

Byakuya embraced him and Ichigo's head dropped wearily onto his shoulder.

"Oh…that feels better," Ichigo sighed, "It feels like that pulling is stopping, you know?"

Byakuya shattered the sakura rope and helped Ichigo back away from the divide. The two watched together as the brightness on the other side, then the little bridge began to fade away.

"Byakuya, were the baby and me really dying?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"I wasn't going to let that happen," Byakuya assured him, guiding him back through the trees, "The baby is going to be all right, and so are you now."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He led Ichigo to a grassy place under a blossoming plum tree and the two knelt on the ground. Ichigo leaned against Byakuya's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"This place is strange," he commented, "It feels like you and it feels like me."

"I do not know what this place is exactly, but it seems at the edges of our inner worlds."

"Everything is kinda mashed together. What do you think that means?"

Byakuya sighed and rested his face against Ichigo's cheek.

"I think you need to rest and worry about such things when you have the energy."

Ichigo frowned and sat up straighter, looking more closely at his husband.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"I…I don't know," Ichigo confessed, "You look sort of lighter around the edges. It's harder to feel your reiatsu."

"Hmm," Byakuya huffed softly, kissing him on the top of the head, "You do not sense reiatsu well anyway."

"I do in my inner world, and I do when the one I'm sensing is you. Byakuya, be honest with me. Is something wrong with you?"

"No," Byakuya assured him, nuzzling his cheek, "I want you to rest now. Try to focus on going back. We shouldn't stay here too long."

"Going back," Ichigo mumbled.

"You want to see our children," Byakuya reminded him, "There are two we haven't named yet."

"That's right," Ichigo said, relaxing against Byakuya, "The littlest boy is going to be something special…really special."

Byakuya watched until he was sure that Ichigo had dropped off to sleep, then closed his own eyes and focused on his resting body. The fall this time seemed to last longer and ended in an odd greyness that wrapped around him and held him beneath consciousness. He thought he might have heard Ichigo say his name, then he was sure he heard Kisuke's voice speaking.

"He'll be all right, Ichigo. You're both gonna be okay. Just…let me bring the kids in, so you can see them. Maybe hearing them will bring Byakuya awake too.

But the air around him darkened and seemed to grow quieter. Byakuya shivered and might have felt a touch of fear. But one thing continuously radiated through his hazy mind.

_I owed him for the damage that I caused him. I can be at peace now, because that damage has been healed. Whatever happens…_

"Byakuya," Ichigo called softly, shaking him gently, "C'mon, try to wake up, okay?"

_I love you._

"Byakuya?"

_I won't let go._

"I'm gonna stay with you, all right? I'm here."

 _I know you won't let go either_.


	24. Without Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo reunite with their children!

Byakuya felt warm fingers threading slowly through the lengths of his hair and soft lips brushing against his. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Ichigo's worried, golden brown orbs, and he scowled at the probable cause of that worry.

"What's that look?" Ichigo chuckled nuzzling his cheek, "You mad at me or something?"

"No," Byakuya answered, wincing and paling as pain radiated throughout his insides and throbbed in his head, "But, h-he told you, didn't he?"

Ichigo gave him a reproving look.

"Did you think I wouldn't strong-arm it outta him?" he asked skeptically, "I knew that you were suffering from more than just me…or rather, Ywach who possessed me, punching a hand through your body. You know, _you_ might not be angry at _me_ , but…"

"Ichigo, can we perhaps speak about this later? I feel rather ill."

"No shit," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "You feel sick after doing something completely crazy and damned near killing yourself?"

"Technically, it was Urahara who nearly killed me," Byakuya interjected, rubbing at his forehead.

"Well, I heard you didn't really give him a choice."

"True."

"Huh," Ichigo huffed as amusement overtook his anger, "I would've liked to have seen that."

"I thought you were just chiding me for it," Byakuya said, flinching and closing his eyes as fresh pains assaulted his insides.

"Yeah, I was," Ichigo admitted, bringing his face close to his husband's again, "but you know, you're really beautiful when you're protecting someone. I remember the first time I saw you do that. It was when Aizen Sousuke was about to have Gin kill Rukia and you came outta nowhere and got between them. I never told you, but…since I'd been training to be able to see your movements when you flash step, I saw you clearly for a moment before you grabbed Rukia. It's like it burned into my head and it never went away. It's strange…your eyes are cold when you strike to kill. But, when you're protecting someone, they're not like that at all."

"Ichigo," Byakuya interjected, coloring.

"When you protected Rukia, your eyes weren't cold and they weren't angry or even frightened. They were just focused on her, as if everything else disappeared and that's all you could see. That's kinda what happens, isn't it? When you protect someone? You aren't being reckless. You just can't see anything except that other person who you're trying to protect. And then, when you know that person is safe, your eyes fill up with relief, and you take this big breath and let it out again, really slow. That's what you did then, and it's what you just did when you woke up and saw me here with you. And that's how I know what you must have looked like when you were convincing Kisuke to do whatever he had to, to save me."

"I told you I would die to protect you, if I had to, anata," Byakuya, lacing their fingers together, "I am relieved that we are both alive."

"Alive, yeah," Ichigo said, swallowing hard, "but Kisuke couldn't give me an answer about how long you might be powerless. Your spirit core was shocked and he had to put a limiter on you so that you wouldn't damage yourself any more. You have your flash step and that's about it."

"Then, that will be enough for me," Byakuya said firmly, sitting up slowly and taking Ichigo's hands in his, "Please understand, the weight of this is much easier to bear than that of watching you die because of something that I did wrongfully."

"Byakuya, what you did wasn't personal," Ichigo insisted, "You were following orders."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"Taking a life is _always_ a personal thing," he insisted, "And before taking that step, one should be very sure it is the right one."

"I was an outsider, a troublemaker," Ichigo reminded him, "Rukia earned a death sentence because she shared her powers with me."

"You see? It was personal," Byakuya pointed out, "And even if it wasn't, killing should be a last resort…something employed only when the situation is grave. I knew that the order was harsh, and I should have suspected something was wrong, however, I was caught up in wondering…"

"Why Rukia would risk death for a stranger?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I knew that, like Hisana, Rukia has a gentle heart."

"Sometimes, she isn't so gentle," Ichigo mused, smirking.

"But her heart is," Byakuya went on, "I wasn't wondering why she would take that risk for a stranger. I was wondering what could possibly make you worthy of her sacrifice. I judged you on first look and missed the greater part of why you are worth that kind of sacrifice."

"I could've been anyone," Ichigo insisted.

"But you are not just anyone," Byakuya said quietly, "When I looked at you, I did not know, but I was looking at the other half of my own heart. I was looking my soul resonant in the eyes and I nearly destroyed him."

"You have to let that go, Byakuya," Ichigo said, squeezing his husband's hands.

"But I have," Byakuya answered, "Urahara was able to restore at least one more of the centers within your spirit core, ne?"

"He restored two," Ichigo corrected him, smirking, "You really freaked him out, acting like you did."

"But now you are…?"

"I am perfectly fine, just recharging," Ichigo assured him, "You, on the other hand, are going to be powered down for a while."

"I do not find that to be objectionable, considering the alternative," Byakuya concluded, "I have an excellent protector to watch over me until I have recovered."

"And who's going to explain to your elders what happened to your powers?" Ichigo asked, arching an eyebrow, "If you tell them what Kisuke did, they are going to take turns killing him."

"I will simply inform them that I was injured in the battle to keep Ywach from returning. They need no further explanation."

"You really know how to work those guys now, don't you?" Ichigo laughed.

"Part of statescraft is learning how to get what you desire, as a leader, without violating the delineations of clan law."

"Or at least without letting anyone know you're violating them," Ichigo added.

"It is something you will learn as you adjust to your role as the Shiba heir."

Byakuya paused and his brow furrowed.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no," Byakuya assured him, "It is just that…now that you have provided heirs for our clans, you are free make your choice about remaining my husband or separating from me."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ichigo said, grabbing him and holding him almost crushingly, "I'm not letting you get away from me! I'm staying right here."

He silenced any answer Byakuya might have made with the longest, sweetest kiss that had ever graced Byakuya's fine lips. Those usually solemn lips wore a helpless smile as they found Ichigo's and returned his offering enthusiastically. Byakuya turned and rolled onto Ichigo, who immediately made a sound of objection and tried to wriggle free.

"I thought you were not going anywhere, _anata_ ," Byakuya chided him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this so…mmmph…so s-soon?" Ichigo managed between harder kisses, "You…"

"The limiter will both protect my spirit core from my own errant reiatsu and yours. Do not worry."

"W-well, maybe you shouldn't be pushing yourself physically, so soon after…m-mph…Byakuya!"

Byakuya ended his husband's objections with a barrage of hard, open mouthed kisses that stole his breath away. He felt a touch of relief at the strong feel of Byakuya's body as it ground impatiently against his, creating teasing friction that scattered his thoughts and made his awakening erection swell and leak warningly. Byakuya's knee nudged his legs apart and Ichigo relaxed his body invitingly. His impassioned mate only managed a hasty preparation before claiming his body more roughly than usual, making Ichigo wince and make a sound of mingled arousal and pain as his entrance was breached.

_He doesn't want me to worry about him. That's why he's showing me his strength. Kami, everything about this guy is beautiful! How did I get so lucky?_

Ichigo clenched at Byakuya's sweat dampened shoulders and raised his hips eagerly to receive his husband's powerful, amorous thrusts. The two writhed hotly together, nearly reaching climax before Ichigo turned the tables suddenly, bringing Byakuya down on his belly and invading his husband's lovely, white bottom from behind. Byakuya's hips bucked warningly and he clawed at the tangled bedding, making sweet, erotic panting sounds as Ichigo's deeper penetration brought both men swiftly to the ends of their endurance. Bright stars burst behind their eyes as they released, blinding the two to everything but each other as they collapsed in a tumbled heap onto the bed. Ichigo sprawled out across Byakuya's back, letting his fingers play in the swirls of raven hair and he kissed the back of his husband's neck affectionately, leaving his spent member joined with Byakuya's body.

"You finished showing me how tough you are?" Ichigo chuckled.

"I did not want you to worry."

"I'm gonna do that anyway," Ichigo sighed, "but it does feel good to have you make love to me. I was pretty scared when Kisuke explained what he did."

"We are fortunate that his intellect and his ability to craft strategy are so strong," Byakuya commented, "He is a troublemaker, but he is also a good man."

"A good friend," Ichigo added, snickering as Byakuya winced.

"I do not know if I would go that far."

"You're never gonna forgive him for when Yoruichi dropped everything and followed him into banishment, are you?"

"No."

"Fine," Ichigo laughed, "but you should at least thank the guy for saving us."

"I will at my first opportunity," Byakuya promised, "But if you do not mind, I would like to see our children."

Ichigo glanced down at their sweaty bodies and rumpled bedding.

"You want to shower first?" he asked, "I mean, if you feel like you can be up and around."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said shortly.

"Hey, Kisuke said you should take it easy and move slowly for a few days," Ichigo said, putting his hands up defensively.

"That man has no idea who he is dealing with," Byakuya huffed, letting his feet drop over the edge of the bed and starting to stand.

His legs quivered and he started to fall, only to get snapped up into Ichigo's arms as the Shiba heir flash stepped off the bed and caught him.

"I'd say he's got a pretty good idea of just how stubborn you are," Ichigo chuckled.

Byakuya scowled.

"Put me down!" he insisted, "I will walk to that bathroom on my…"

"Don't be so stubborn," Ichigo chided him, setting him down, "Fine, I won't carry you, but at least let me help you a little."

"I am not weak!"

"I get it," Ichigo laughed, curling an arm around him, "but even strong people need a little help sometimes. You did the same for me plenty of times before. Be quiet and let me help you, okay?"

"As you wish," Byakuya sighed, stifling a groan as he took a step forward, inciting a return of the pain he had felt before.

"Tell me something," Ichigo said curiously, "How were you able to make love to me like that and it didn't look like it hurt at all?"

"It is the giddiness associated with the act, I suppose," Byakuya reasoned, earning an amused giggle from his ginger haired mate.

"I guess. But it wears off quickly, huh? You look paler than you did before."

"Stop worrying."

"I'm supposed to worry about my husband," Ichigo objected, helping him into the bathroom and warming the shower as Byakuya slowly undressed, then joined him under the hot spray.

The two embraced, sharing slow, wet kisses as the water splashed down on them. Byakuya leaned sleepily against Ichigo, dozing lightly as his husband's hands lathered soap onto his white skin. Warm hands ran over his muscular shoulders and down his slender back. He caressed Byakuya's finely sculpted chest and slid a hand down over his soft belly.

"We probably should have used a pregnancy charm, shouldn't we?" Ichigo inquired, frowning, "I mean, I know you said that my body will not be able to get pregnant again for a little while, but…"

"But mine certainly can," Byakuya agreed, "Does that idea bother you?"

"Well, are you sure it's gonna be okay, with you not having powers?"

"It will be fine if that happens," Byakuya assured him, "My spirit core was shocked, but it will regain normal function before a pregnancy could advance very far. And besides, it would stave off questions if my recovery takes longer than expected."

"And you don't mind, you know, having a kid?" Ichigo asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Why would I mind?" Byakuya asked, opening a dark eye and fixing it on his husband.

"Well, I did at first," Ichigo confessed.

"I know."

"It was just because I wasn't expecting it. But you were really great about it, Byakuya. You were patient with me and I know I sometimes frustrate you."

"We are both headstrong in our own ways. In that way, we are alike."

"We're just different in how we express it," Ichigo said, smiling.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes again as Ichigo turned him to let the water wash the soap from his skin.

The two lingered under the hot spray, exchanging kisses, then Ichigo backed his lovely mate up to the shower wall, capturing one slender leg and wrapping it around his waist in a slower, but no less passionate joining.

"How are you still on your feet?" Ichigo groaned as they rinsed away the last of the soap and the remains of their lovemaking, "I hurt all over now."

"I will be needing a pain block also," Byakuya confessed, "but I was grateful to find we were still both alive, and I suppose that made me more amorous."

"Me too."

"Well, we can rest after the children are all named."

"Right," Ichigo said, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Byakuya started to take the second towel, only to have it stripped from his hands and rubbed all over him as Ichigo dried him off and wrapped a fresh yukata around him, before drying and dressing himself. They re-entered the bedroom to find the bed made and fresh hot tea and snacks waiting for them.

"Oh man, there are some really good things about being noble," Ichigo sighed, "Torio and Toshi are the greatest, aren't they?"

"They are," Byakuya replied, sitting down on the bed and taking his tray into his lap.

Ichigo joined him on the bed as a light tapping on the door made them look up.

"Come in," Byakuya answered.

The door opened, and Kisuke entered the room, followed by Torio and Toshi. Byakuya gave Ichigo a meaningful glance, then looked up at the shopkeeper.

"Urahara Kisuke," he said cordially, "Ichigo and I are grateful for your efforts."

"Thanks," Kisuke answered, looking surprised at the noble's gesture, "but you two really did the bigger thing by beating Ywach's shade. I don't know how you managed it. Really, that was something."

"You're sure it's gone?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisuke confirmed, "And you'll be happy to know that Uryu and Haschwalth also destroyed the other cornerstones. Ywach is gone for good."

"That's a relief," Ichigo sighed, "But are Uryu and everyone all right? How is Tetsuya? How's…?"

"Everyone is all right," Kisuke assured him quickly, "Tetsuya's still sleeping. Kuri's watching over him. Uryu is with his dad in one of the other rooms, here in the archive. Renji placed Haschwalth under arrest, but he and Bazz-B are kind of taking care of him, since he seems pretty out of it."

"He was set on bringing back Ywach," Ichigo said, frowning, "but it's weird. I couldn't tell exactly why he was like that. I couldn't even tell if he was doing the things he did because he wanted to, or because he felt like he had to."

"Some of each, maybe," Kisuke suggested, "We'll need to get the guy talking again before we can figure that out. He seemed to perk up a little when he heard that Uryu was alive. I don't know what's in his head. I guess we'll see."

Kisuke moved to Ichigo's side and gave him a brief examination, then walked around to Byakuya's side of the bed.

"Can you tell anything about Byakuya's condition?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"Give me a second, here," Kisuke chuckled, "I just got started. Let's see. Cell production centers are working overtime to make up for what I skimmed off. His body seems to be handling the extra demands just fine. I see no physical issues."

"But what about Byakuya's powers?" Ichigo persisted.

"Easy there, buddy," Kisuke chided him, "I'm getting to that. Limiter's doing a good job of protecting the spirit centers from damage. I'm gonna test them in a sec, but I'll warn you now, I will probably get no or minimal response. It's just too soon to know for sure."

Byakuya's hand came to rest supportively in Ichigo's as the shopkeeper examined the Kuchiki leader's spirit centers, one by one, then looked up at the two men encouragingly.

"Good news. Byakuya's spirit centers are minimally responsive, which is better than I expected. Now, that doesn't mean we're in the clear, but it is definitely a good sign."

"You see," Byakuya said reprovingly, "you can stop your worrying now and just enjoy our first days with our children."

"Speaking of which, they should arrive in just a second," Kisuke said, smiling widely, "I had to wrangle some extra hands to carry them all."

The door opened a moment later to admit Rukia, Torio, Toshi and Tetsuya's attendant, Koji, each of whom carried one of the four siblings. Ichigo blushed as Kisho and Masaki were set in his arms, and instantly the two turned their heads, searching for a place to latch on. Kisuke noted the young man's obvious discomfort and Byakuya's confused expression.

"Oh right, Byakuya was out cold while I was explaining. See, impregnated shiningami males are able to lactate, so Ichigo has been learning to breastfeed your babies."

"Do you have to just shout it out like that in front of everybody?" Ichigo complained, blushing more furiously as he wrangled his shirt out of the way, allowing the two babies to feed, "It still feels kinda weird."

"I think it's wonderful that you can bond so personally with our children," Byakuya said calmly as the unnamed boy and girl were deposited in his lap.

"You really think so?" Ichigo asked, giving his husband an uncharacteristically shy look of askance.

"Yes," Byakuya assured him, "Breast milk is superior to formula in that it helps babies to build important immunities and it is also more nourishing. Breastfeeding also improves the social connection between parent and child. It will help you to communicate more effectively with the babies."

"You sure know a lot about babies," Ichigo said, sounding relieved.

"I read a great deal about babies and young children while first Hisana was, then you were pregnant. A father should be educated enough to support his mate through childbearing and raising, do you not agree?"

"Oh, I think it's great," Ichigo said, relaxing as his anxiety faded and the babies continued to feed eagerly.

"You be sure and eat and drink a lot after you're done with them," Kisuke instructed Ichigo, "We don't want you passing out or anything. It's hard keeping up with quads, you know. Give yourself a break after feeding the first two and stagger the feeding times, like I told you."

"I will help you keep track," Byakuya promised.

"Yeah, you're the more organized of us," Ichigo yawned, leaning back against his pillows.

"Do you think that before you fall asleep, you can help me name our other two children?" Byakuya asked, looking down at the two infants he held.

The two men studied the female, a stout looking tot with large brown eyes and very fine, black hair.

"She reminds me a little of Tetsuya's horse," Ichigo giggled, "in a good way, of course. I just mean, she looks strong and pretty."

"She seems to have exceptional empathic reach," Byakuya said appreciatively, "She could be a healer type, but still a capable fighter."

"Is that all you men think about?" Rukia joked, shaking her head, "I just think she's beautiful."

"But you have to admit, she is pretty in the way Arashi is," Ichigo insisted.

"Yeah, you've got me there," Rukia agreed, "and being empathic, she'll probably bond well with animals as well as people."

"She looks about a great deal," Byakuya noted, "Suki, perhaps?"

Ichigo nodded his approval, handing off Kisho to Torio, who burped him and took him across the room for changing.

"Suki is a pretty name," Ichigo agreed.

Toshi picked up Masaki and patted her gently on the back. Ichigo stole Suki from Byakuya's arms and the two gazed down at the last little boy, studying his very small, delicate looking body, his sweet, almost smiling face and wild, ginger tipped black hair.

"What to do with this one," Byakuya mused.

"Kisuke said that he's healthy," Ichigo explained, "He's just small. We couldn't sense his power yet, but with what he went through, Kisuke thinks it's just a matter of time."

"He is a lovely child, whatever his gifts might be," Byakuya said affectionately.

"I guess we'll find out about that later, but for now, I'm just really glad he made it okay."

"I am also."

"He should have a strong name," Ichigo said, reaching over the pat the baby's cheek, "What do you think of Takiyo?"

Byakuya nodded thoughtfully.

"It means great light," he mused.

"Like the one that tried to swallow us up, but couldn't," Ichigo added.

"I think it is a very appropriate name," Byakuya said approvingly.

"Great," Ichigo sighed, blinking sleepily, then he groaned as Suki began to fuss and pull at his shirt, "They're all named. Now, if I could just keep them all fed! They eat non-stop!"

"We can alternate breastfeeding and formula, Ichigo," Byakuya suggested, "Whatever you are most comfortable with."

"Well, I don't know if breastfeeding is comfortable exactly," Ichigo said, shaking his head and pulling up his shirt again to let Suki, then Takiyo latch on, "but it does feel like the right thing to do…and it does make me feel close to them."

"Good," Byakuya said, snuggling up against Ichigo's side, "That is as it should be. Just remember to…"

"I know. Eat and drink a lot," Ichigo laughed, "And you…"

"I will rest," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and dozing contentedly as the babies fed.


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo embark on a new journey together.

Kurushimi laid on his side, under warm blankets, snuggled up against Tetsuya and running gentle fingers through his lover's wavy, black hair. Tetsuya breathed slowly, his chest rising and falling steadily, and his eyes moving sluggishly beneath his closed eyelids. Kuri leaned closer and kissed a soft earlobe. Tetsuya's lips twitched slightly, breathing his name.

"Kuri-kuri-sama?"

Kuri smiled widely, watching happily as Tetsuya's pretty sapphire eyes opened and blinked, then slowly focused on him.

"So, you are finally waking up for me, Tetsu-hana?"

"How long was I sleeping?" Tetsuya asked, looking around, "Th-this is my own room. We are…home, then?"

"We are home," Kuri confirmed, "You helped everyone to escape and we were successful in destroying the cornerstones that would have brought the quincy king back."

"Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama…?"

"They are safe," Kuri assured him, "Your cousin's spirit core was shocked in a procedure that Haha-san was forced to use to save Ichibun's life, but he is expected to recover. He and Ichibun were also able to save their fourth child."

"The children were born!" Tetsuya exclaimed, looking both happy, and at the same time, regretful, "I wish I could have been there."

"Well," Kuri said, sliding a hand down to rub the slight bump on Tetsuya's abdomen, "I am sure you will not miss the birth of our child. Our baby is healthy and growing inside you. Byakurai…"

"Oh, is he angry at you?"

Kuri gave Tetsuya a sly smirk.

"You are gifted at understatement, Tetsu-hana," he snickered, "But don't worry. He won't be killing the father of your baby. He just warned me what wicked things would happen to me if I ever broke his favorite cousin's gentle heart, that's all."

"Kuri!" Tetsuya objected.

"He also suggested that we may be connected by more than just our love. Ambrosio is being no help in telling for sure, but I may just be a developing kishu, like my lovely Tetsu-hana. I will certainly have to explore that with you, once your powers have returned."

"It will be at least a month," Tetsuya said, frowning unhappily.

"Well, I wouldn't feel too bad if I were you," Kuri chided him, "Because you were willing to do this, we are all here and the others were able to destroy Ywach for good. That is not something to be sad about, Tetsu-hana. It is something to celebrate."

Tetsuya read the Shima leader's amorous expression.

"I would guess that by celebration, Kuri-kuri-sama is not referring to drink and dancing?" he asked, blushing.

"You guess correctly, mi corazòn," Kuri answered, turning so that he trapped Tetsuya gently beneath him, "You have been teasing me with your beauty while you slept for days on end. I think it is time for us to enjoy the peace we have earned, ne?"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, relaxing against the pillows as his lover savored a slow, tender invasion.

center>XXXXXXXXXX

Haschwalth laid silently in a comfortable bed in one of the Kuchiki Manor guest rooms, gazing almost sightlessly out into the lovely gardens, his heart aching fiercely and a terrible emptiness radiating through him.

_I never explained to Bazz-B or anyone else what happened when his majesty claimed me. He took me back to Silbern with him and gave me a room close to his, one that overlooked gardens nearly as lovely as this. He came to me, a lonely, confused boy and he made sense of my life for me. I had always felt empty inside…as though a part of me was missing. His majesty said that what happened was that, like some rare quincies, I was born, not a whole being, but one that was incomplete. And it did seem that my power and his balanced well. We became as parts of one, him ruling by day and me by night. In this way, we were both completed._

_But maybe I always knew that what he told me was only partially true._

_It was true that we could combine our strengths to make a stronger whole. But that is the kind of thing that you do, not with a stranger, and not with someone who is a superior. It is the kind of thing that you do with someone you love._

_A very long time ago, I thought I might love Bazz-B. I ruined that, and now, although he still somehow doesn't hate me, that doorway is closed. He is happy with his shinigami lover, and I am happy for him. I just wonder…will I ever feel whole again._

_It is not likely to happen while I am spending the rest of my life in a shinigami prison. I think I would rather die._

He paused in his thoughts, looking up as the door to his room opened and Uryu passed through the barrier that had been set to keep him inside. Haschwalth's eyes blinked slowly and he waited curiously to hear what the new king would have to say to him.

"How are you feeling?" Uryu asked, sending a little frown of surprise onto the blonde quincy's lips, "Are you in any pain anymore?"

"No."

Uryu moved closer and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Will they be moving me soon to the prison?" he asked calmly.

"Well," Uryu said quietly, "that kind of depends."

"On…?"

"I am the quincy king," Uryu explained, "I have met with the leader of the Gotei 13, as well as the grand sage of Central 46. I explained what happened, and how your cooperation was critical to us ending the threat of Ywach ever returning. I was able to convince them that they should consider releasing you into my custody."

"Why would you do that?" Haschwalth asked softly, "I did try to kill you on his majesty's behalf during the war, and I also abducted you and tried to use you to bring him back. Why would you not leave me to pay the price for my actions?"

Uryu considered his question silently for several moments.

"You are not a shinigami. And all of the actions you took against them, were ordered by Ywach."

"I acted of my own free will," Haschwalth insisted, "You don't need to protect me from the consequences of losing."

"You didn't lose, in the end," Uryu insisted, "Just like the other cornerstones, you were able to wrest your fate away from Ywach."

"I am part of the old king."

"You were part of the old king…but it wasn't because you were incomplete on your own. He just convinced you that you needed him to be whole. You don't."

"Is that why I feel so complete now?" Haschwalth asked with mild sarcasm, "I have freed myself and I've made myself whole? Odd then, that I still feel empty."

Uryu gave him an appraising look.

"I think you also felt that way when you were at Ywach's side," he posited, "And before you say it isn't true, remember that I also was at Ywach's side, and I was made his heir."

"I haven't forgotten…your majesty," Haschwalth answered, lowering his eyes.

"Good. Then I think you know I understand that feeling of emptiness. I think the two of us understand it in a way that no one else can."

"And why does that make a difference?"

Uryu drew in a slow breath.

"My father and I will be traveling into the shadows to meet with the quincy lords. I was thinking that, because you have been acting as regent in the king's absence and that your first act was to return their lands and their positions, you would be able to help me take on my role as king."

Haschwalth sighed wearily.

"I am an enemy to you," he answered solemnly, "I tried to kill you. How could you ever trust me to act on your behalf?"

Uryu studied him in silence before answering.

"When Ywach was defeated, your first act was to protect the remaining quincies."

"It would have been his wish."

"It was your desire," Uryu corrected him, "Ywach wouldn't have wasted his time. He could always replace anyone who died. He would just absorb their power and move on. You concerned yourself with the fate of the survivors because you cared about them. There was nothing in it for you in doing so. In fact, it took away some of the power you had as regent."

"Your majesty, what do you want from me?" Haschwalth asked suddenly, his eyes looking up into Uryu's, "You are obviously here to offer me some kind of agreement so that I can earn my freedom to return to Silbern. What are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to continue what you have been doing," Uryu explained, "It will take a while for me to gain the trust of the quincy noble lords. They already trust you, and that means you can ease the transition for both sides."

Uryu gave Haschwalth a little smile that caused a curious twinge in the blonde quincy's insides.

"You are someone who understands the importance of balance in any transition, ne?"

Haschwalth felt a flush on his face and his fingers laced together in his lap.

"Balances are important, your majesty," he agreed, not daring to look up again.

"Then…you will help me establish myself as king of the quincies?" Uryu asked.

"If you deem me of value to your staff, then I will, of course, agree to serve you."

"Jugo," Uryu said, surprising Haschwalth with the more casual use of his name, "you are not going to be serving me. A king is also a servant. A king's purpose should be maintaining the well-being of his people. We will serve them together."

Haschwalth found himself speechless for a moment as Uryu's hand captured one of his in a gesture of kinship. He felt an odd sense of having life poured slowly back into his veins. He looked at their touching hands, his heart flickering oddly.

"We will serve them together, your majesty," he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stepped into the bedroom and found it empty and the bed made. He walked back into the hallway and continued on to the nursery, where he found Torio and brothers Koji and Akio each holding a baby and feeding them from warmed bottles.

"Hey, have you guys seen Byakuya?" he asked, tickling Masaki's cheek and earning a happy gurgle in reply.

"He fed little Takiyo and took him for a walk," Torio informed him, "He loves all of the babies, but he and Takiyo seem to have a very close bond."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smiling warmly, "I've noticed. Thanks, guys."

He slipped out into the gardens and walked the trail around the edge, but found no sign of his husband or child on the path, by the koi pond or under the sakura and plum trees where they sometimes rested in the cool grass. He reached out with his senses and picked up a little trace of their presence, surprisingly not out near the waterfall and lake, but in the family cemetery. He left the gardens and walked to the cemetery, his eyes curious as he approached. He spotted his husband kneeling at Hisana's grave and surprisingly, smiling. He moved closer, concealing himself in the nearby brush and feeling a little twinge of sadness at how Byakuya didn't even sense him at all.

"Thank you," Byakuya said quietly, holding Takiyo close to his shoulder and gazing at Hisana's marker, "Without you, I never would have understood why it was important to open my heart. When we met, I told you that it was considered dangerous to open our hearts, because our relationships were mainly for securing alliances and keeping the peace. You were the one who taught me that why two people bonded was less important than being opened to what every kind of bond in one's life means. You were right. Your bond with me gave you a home and someone who cared for you…someone who loved you. Your bond with me taught me to open my heart to love, as well as the value in the family we hoped to build together. We may not have built the family we wanted, but you set me on the path to finding that happiness with Ichigo. If not for you, I don't think I could love him the way I do…the way he deserves to be loved. And because I love Ichigo and he loves me, we have built a family together. Each of our children will have a better life because you have helped me become a good husband and father. I will always be grateful for that. Please hold our son and make sure he knows I love him and think of him often. I believe we will see each other again."

"Da-go!" Takiyo announced suddenly.

Byakuya blinked slowly and looked down at his son.

"Are we being watched, Takiyo?" he asked quietly.

Ichigo stepped out of the bushes and joined them.

"Sorry, Byakuya. I didn't want to disturb you. I was just waiting to walk you back to the house."

"It's fine. You aren't disturbing me. I will go now if you wish."

"Just a sec," Ichigo said, bowing his head slightly, "I want to thank Hisana-san also."

Byakuya turned a curious grey eye on him.

"Thank you, Hisana-san, for making Byakuya happy in your marriage…and for bringing Rukia into both our lives. I promise you, I am going to love and protect Byakuya and our kids and Rukia. You don't have to worry about that. Now, if you will excuse us, I have to make sure my husband eats like he's supposed to, since he's still recovering."

"I had already asked Matsuko to prepare something for me," Byakuya said patiently, "You don't need to hover. We have four children and one on the way. They need your attention more than I do."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"One on the way?" he repeated, his smile growing beautifully, "Really?"

"Michio confirmed it this morning."

He continued before Ichigo could voice the question that rose up in his mind.

"Urahara Kisuke assured me that my condition will not affect me or the child I am carrying. You have nothing to worry about, and you and I have much to celebrate."

"Let's get back and have something to eat, then we can do all of the celebrating you want, okay?" Ichigo said, grinning.

"You see," Byakuya said, looking down at Takiyo, "as I told you, his nagging is actually a sign of affection."

"Oh, I'm a nag, huh?" Ichigo chuckled, good naturedly, "That honeymoon phase didn't last long, did it?"

The two men left the cemetery and walked back along the trail towards the gardens.

"Takiyo's reiatsu is still pretty hard to sense," Ichigo commented, "I mean, your is low because of your condition, but I can sense the other kids pretty easily."

"I told you not to worry," Byakuya said calmly, "Our son is going to be fine. We will not bring out his gifts any faster by rushing him."

"Hey," Ichigo said, frowning, "I'm not trying to rush anyone, you know. I'm just…concerned is all."

"I understand," Byakuya said, running his fingers through the baby's wild hair and patting his back gently, making him burp and coo happily, "But Takiyo's forming body went through a lot before we recovered it and fed it with our reiatsu. We need to give him more time to develop."

"Yeah, Kisuke kinda said the same thing," Ichigo said, tickling the baby under the chin, "I guess it's just…I know how other kids can be, Byakuya. They can be really mean to a kid who's small or doesn't develop his powers as quickly."

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "And because of this, we will train Takiyo from an early age to prove himself without relying on his powers so much. His slower growth of powers leaves room for training in hakudo and stealth. There are many ways to thwart larger or more powerful foes. One only needs to be trained to employ proper strategy."

Ichigo gave Takiyo a perplexed look.

"How the heck did he get so smart?" he whispered to their son.

"As a young heir who was orphaned earlier in life, I sometimes ran afoul of somewhat older boys who, given a moment of privacy with me, attempted on occasion to disrespect me. My grandfather made sure that I knew how to handle myself in those situations."

"He means that Yoruichi taught him some tricks," Ichigo told the baby.

"The only thing that werecat ever taught me is that she is a troublemaker who deserved the banishment she got."

"That's not nice," Ichigo laughed, "You know, she also did help train me so that I could fight at your level."

"Touchè," Byakuya sighed, "But that does not fully redeem her."

"Don't believe him," Ichigo told Takiyo, "They're really good friends."

Byakuya let out a huffing breath and opened the back gate.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, stopping him as the two entered the gardens.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking. You know, our wedding really wasn't even a wedding."

"And we never did have a proper honeymoon," Byakuya added.

"Now that we're not being held together by the order of the elders, why don't we have a real wedding?"

"And a honeymoon?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, nodding, "I wanna make it official."

"It is official," Byakuya said, tilting his head slightly, "The papers were filed long ago."

"That's not what I mean," Ichigo said, looking around the gardens, "We're in love now, and I want to honor that."

"If you want to have a proper wedding, then we will have one," Byakuya said, leaning over to kiss his grinning husband, "

"It doesn't have to be a big one," Ichigo chattered on, "I really just want our friends and family to be there with us this time."

"I would like that as well."

"Then, it's settled. Let's do it."

"I will have our wedding planner speak with us tomorrow to begin the plans, if you wish."

"That'd be great."

The two started across the gardens, but after two steps, Byakuya paused, gazing in surprise at a pretty rose bush they had passed.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya didn't answer, but studied a cluster of rosebuds, then one flower that had opened. He glanced at Takiyo, then captured the baby's fingertips and touched them to one of the rosebuds. Instantly, the flower blossomed into a fully matured rose. Byakuya smiled and picked the two opened roses and handed them to his husband. Ichigo smiled proudly and patted his son's face.

"I guess we see who you are gonna take after, huh? You gonna be like Byakuya and make things grow out here?"

"I told you that you did not need to worry about our son," Byakuya chided him, "He will blossom when he is ready. They all will."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, pulling Byakuya in and leaning over Takiyo's little head for a long kiss, "they will."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Three months later)

Ichigo stood at the bedroom door, dressed in a formal, black kimono and wearing a deeply contented smile. That smile warmed beautifully as Byakuya appeared in the doorway, wearing a white kimono, decorated with small, bright flowers that matched the heirloom windflower scarf that billowed around his shoulders. Ichigo extended a hand and gently rubbed the larger baby bump on his husband's abdomen, then captured his hand and led him across the gardens, past the gurgling koi pond to where their friends and family waited for them in a section of the gardens that had been decorated for the event. They walked up the aisle between rows of filled seats, smiling back at the guests, who stood and watched as the wedding march played and the wedding couple passed them and took their places in front of the head elder of the Kuchiki council.

"Welcome," Nori said, smiling at the guests, "we have gathered today to acknowledge the joining of two lives. Although Byakuya and Ichigo were married some time ago before the council, they wished to acknowledge the completion of their marriage of convenience and the start of the marriage they have chosen to enter of their own accord. Each has written his vows and I will ask now for Byakuya and Ichigo to share them."

Byakuya and Ichigo turned to face each other and Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I have long admired you, Ichigo," Byakuya confessed, "Although, at first, when I looked at you, all I saw was a young, arrogant troublemaker, I came to realize that there is far more to you than first meets the eye. In the past year, you have shown me what a good friend you are, as you showed me love and gave me your protection while we faced hardships and dangers. That made the good times sweeter and gave me a deeper appreciation of just who you are to me. I admit that I first agreed to marry you because I wanted to protect my friend. I did not dream that I would find a lasting love and a future worth looking forward to. But every day with you is a gift, and I appreciate now what I could not see before. I promise you that from this day forth, I will love, honor and cherish you. I will hold and protect you. I will build a family with you and stay with you for all of the days of our lives."

Nori smiled and nodded at Ichigo, who cleared his throat anxiously.

"I had no idea, going into that meeting last year, that I was going to walk out married to you. I was shocked, and I was angry. I was worried. Okay, I was scared. I just didn't know how we could take an arranged marriage and make it into something real. But you never even seemed to hesitate. You could have just provided what was expected, held me at arm's length, and let me go when we had our babies. But it didn't work out like that. What happened was so different…and it only happened because of who you are."

He paused and took Byakuya's hands in his.

"You are calm and you accept me for who I am. You're patient with me when I get angry or sad. You take the time to understand me and to care for my emotions. You would do anything to protect me and our kids, and you will, even if you get hurt doing it. You have shown me what true love is, and now I can share that love with you and with our children. I love you, Byakuya, and I can't wait to begin our new marriage that we chose for ourselves. I will love, honor and protect you for all of the days of our lives."

"Very well," Nori said, wrapping a piece of fine silk around their joined hands, "Byakuya, Ichigo, having made your promises to each other, I now pronounce you partners in life, bonded in love, and joined with the blessings of the Kuchiki and Shiba elders. Please, now exchange a kiss, as the first gift of your new marriage."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Byakuya, laughing softly as his husband's baby bump impeded them slightly. He pressed his lips warmly to Byakuya's, unable to stop smiling and brightened to the core by the sweetness of the dreamy future that played out in his mind as the wedding ended and they joined hands to walk back down the aisle, treading lightly on an offering of sakura blossoms.

_Love really is a gift. I didn't know what a good thing it could be. I'm glad I was married to Byakuya, and that he was the one who taught me what it is to really love someone. I love him with my whole heart now…always and forever. No matter what, I will never, ever let him go._

The End

(Thanks so very much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I deeply appreciate all of the feedback and I hope you've been happily entertained. Keep a lookout, because in the next few days, I will be starting Cherry Blossom and the Strawberry Part 2: Last to Bloom.)


End file.
